Arcane War between Gods and Men
by SuOmAlAiNeN92
Summary: Crime Syndicate's invasion has left it's impact. Justice League's alliance to the Ministry of Magic has left them divided as Batman accuses Hermione Granger for grave-robbing Robin's grave and allying herself with Darkseid. As Harry Potter and the League work together to learn what has caused this, Ron Weasley and John Constantine set their sights on Apokolips.
1. Shifting City

**Author's notes:** I have returned to this part of the fanfictional multiverse. As _Batman v Superman: Dawn of J_ _ustice_ still about a year away, let's give you who have enjoyed this story's prequels something to follow and keep our minds focused on. Hopefully when this is over, the premiere of BvS won't be that far anymore.

And... let me just get something of my chest. It took me some time to come up with proper name for this story. For **_Traveler Among Wizards_** it was easy because it was young Superman in the Deathly Hollows and **_Outsiders Beyond Good and Evil_** was Crime Syndicate, evil versions of superheroes, attacking from their worse-than-Hell world. So, not sure if I'm going to regret this, I give you... **Arcane War between Gods and Men**.

* * *

 **Shifting City**

 _Apokolips_

'' **I know you have lived a different life, but it will change now. Embrace you new place at my side as one of my Furies**.''

''No, she didn't say anything about this.''

'' **What** **you were told was what you needed to hear in order to come here. Or do you wish to go back, to face what you have done?** ''

''I… it was a mistake, an accident.''

'' **For** **which you still have to live with. But I can make it go away**. **Join my honor guard, accept the Anti-Life and be whole again. Will you heed?** ''

'' _Yes, Lord Darkseid_.''

'' **Then rise, Pandora. You are now one of daughters of Apokolips**.''

* * *

 _Earth_

Ron Weasley woke up slowly in an uncomfortable position. Even as he was in a sitting position, he felt as his head hurt as if all he heard was echoing between his ears. Not to mention his inner ear sensitively felt the sensation of going up and down and all of a sudden his throat felt like it was about to explode.

''Chas, open a window.''

Suddenly Ron felt a cold, refreshing breeze in his right and reached there just in time to-

''Blaaaaarrrrgggghh!''

Having thrown out most of the poison he had digested the previous night, Ron opened his eyes to see a gorge where his vomits were still falling to and rising his head, mountains. Snow covered mountains where the air was so cold and fresh Ron had to wonder if he was still drunk.

''Welcome to Himalayas, mate,'' a fairly familiar voice said behind Ron and he turned around to find himself in the backseat of a taxicab driving a mountain path, with John Constantine. ''Sorry about drinking you under the table, but there was a slight chance you wouldn't have wanted to tag along sober.''

Ron immediately begun to dig his robes' pocket for his wand, but couldn't find it.

''That's in the front seat's glove box,'' Constantine said relaxed and in a comfortable position, before showing him fire in his other hand. ''Besides, I know tricks that don't need one.''

Ron didn't know how to respond. He wasn't actually thinking clearly and to get his mind to set, he sat back down.

''And good morning to you too, Auror Weasley,'' Constantine said as the glass between the back and front of the taxi descended and the front mirror showed him eyes of the driver. ''Meet Chas Chandler, my oldest mate and our chauffeur. Chas, meet Ronald Bilius Weasley, Auror and half-widow whose kids are in a private school for arcane wankers.''

''My condolences,'' Chas said from the driver's seat.

''Where the hell are you taking me, you arrogant son of a-'' Ron said in a very bad mood, until

''The conduct of a gentleman gives you the privilege of jokingly trash talking your mates and their offspring, but never to go against their mothers,'' Constantine said practically shushing Ron.

''You are not a gentleman,'' Ron shot back at Constantine.

''No, I'm a cynic bastard, but I have my moments,'' Constantine responded correcting his posture. ''And still I'm the most positive person in this cab.''

''WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING IN-''

 **WHEEE-THOMP!**

''End of the road,'' Chas announced as the taxi stopped driving. ''You're going to be walking from here.''

The door on Ron's side of the taxi opened and Ron stepped out to see more mountains and a path that seemed to be leading above the clouds.

''Keep the meter running, Chas,'' Constantine said getting out of the taxi as well. ''Just remember to keep it under the Friends' Discount-setting.''

''Where exactly are we going?'' Ron asked as Constantine took his wand from Chas. ''Thanks-''

''Before I give this back to you, be reminded of our altitude and the hazards that will follow from apparating blindly in unknown surroundings,'' Constantine said walking past Ron and not actually returning the wand. ''Follow me as I tell you the ground rules and then you can have it back.''

''This better have something to do with Hermione,'' Ron said grudgingly following Constantine.

* * *

In the mountains, high above the clouds there is a place hidden from the rest of the world. A city inhabited by monks and devoted servants to a goddess named Rama Kushna. This city had for centuries been looked for by many with only few succeeding. Some had died trying, some had lived long enough to find it as old men and some had found it with help. But, then again, there were always those who knew how to cheat themselves directions there, such as conmen or those who had been invited there.

''There it is, mate,'' John Constantine said patting Ron Weasley to the back, ''Nanda Parbat.''

''Why did we come here?'' Ron asked looking at the city on the mountain. ''How is this going to help finding Hermione?''

''Rama Kushna is one of the few people upstairs who can call the real experts on how your wife became one of the Trinity of Sin,'' Constantine answered pointing his unlit cigarette over a frozen lake. ''I called ahead someone to be waiting for us at the bridge on the other side of this lake.''

''Good thing it's frozen, means we can skip over it, right?'' Ron asked Constantine as he was lighting his cigarette.

''Sure, it shouldn't be that hard,'' Constantine said as they stepped on the ice.

The ice didn't crack for any step Ron and Constantine took. Only when they were in the half way, the ice begun to shake. And then a few cracks begun to shape as they could see a form of something big coming up towards them from under the ice.

''You've gotta be kidding me, this isn't a lake,'' Constantine said before they started to run. ''This is an underground cave entrance.''

 **CRAAAASSSSHHHH!**

Ron grabbed his wand from Constantine and managed just in time to get them apparated to the other side of the lake as the ice was broken by a black and red, bat-styled submarine.

''Huh, why's he here too?'' Constantine wondered out loud while catching his breath. ''Hey, Frankenstein.''

Surprised of what Constantine had just said, Ron lifted his head to see a large muscular man with blue-green skin that seemed to be stitched together here and there, walking past them towards the submarine as its pilot jumped out of it with a dog.

'' **Hello, Batman**!'' Frankenstein growled as he grabbing a hold of the Caped Crusader throat with his massive hand, lifted him up in the air and turned his large sword as his head. '' **You** **left me in pieces last we met. Maybe that is how I should leave you this time**?''

''Should we-'' Ron asked.

''No, this is their business,'' Constantine said at first, before changing his mind. ''Bollocks. OY, FRANKENSTEIN!''

''I was in a bad place then-'' Batman was pleading in Frankenstein's grip. ''I'm no longer planning on- resurrecting my son-''

''Frankenstein, put him down!'' Constantine yelled as Ron raised his wand. ''Two to one situation and we need you as our guide at Nanda Parbat!''

'' **Not before I get what I want**!'' Frankenstein growled not changing his position.

''What- do you want?'' Batman asked, slowly reaching to his belt with his other hand.

'' **AN APOLOGIZE**!'' Frankenstein yelled at Batman's face. '' **SHOW ME YOU ARE SORRY FOR CUTTING ME IN PIECES AND LEAVING YOUR WARD TO STITCH ME BACK TOGETHER! FOR TWENTY ONE HOURS**!''

Constantine and Ron looked at the two bewildered. Mostly because of what they had heard Frankenstein accuse Batman of and for what Frankenstein was asking Batman to do. This could have gone to a worse direction.

'' **And tell your dog to stop biting my leg**.''

''Titus, stand down,'' Batman told the Great Dane, who backed down but kept growling at Frankenstein. ''I. Am. Sorry. For what I did.''

'' **They** **are looking for an audience with Goddess,** '' Frankenstein said letting Batman down and gestured towards Constantine and Ron. '' **What** **is your business in Nanda Parbat**?''

Batman's response was to press a button on his belt, which made the submarine open a compartment holding a sarcophagus.

'' **You said you were done trying to resurrect dead people**!'' Frankenstein said turning his sword back at Batman. '' **What is this**!?''

''My son's grave was robbed by his wife!'' Batman said showing his teeth pointing at Ron, who gave him an angry look back. ''And the only one who knows why, is someone who I am not taking to some random necromancer for questioning. I need the Fountain of Life in Nanda Parbat to question her.''

Frankenstein grunted as he put his sword back to the holder in his back and took the sarcophagus to carry.

* * *

Besides pointing him to Frankenstein, Batman did not acknowledge Ron during on their way across the bridge to Nanda Parbat. That however didn't stop him from asking questions about the moving city.

''What place exactly is this… Nanda Parbat?'' Ron asked, pointing his question to Frankenstein who seemed to be a native. ''Hogwarts didn't have it mentioned in any mentions in any-''

''Remember when I told Chas your kids are in magical school for wankers?'' Constantine said stopping Ron's question right there. ''I said it because you folk are stuck in time before the industrial revolution and act like that Japanese dog meme when you see a… let's go with anything above lightbulb. And Nanda Parbat 'ain't the city of monsters if that's what you were gonna ask Frankenstein.''

'' **Nanda** **Parbat is the place of healing and enlightenment** ,'' Frankenstein said as they came across the bride and to the gate of the city. '' **It** **is watched over by Rama Kushna and her monks. Time also moves differently in Nanda Parbat; Once you leave the city, you'll find that less time has passed in the outside world.** ''

''I can come out as an old man and see Rose and Hugo graduate,'' Ron said as the gates opened to reveal the Shifting City.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** It's post-Forever Evil here. Future is not going to End and the are no Convergences in the horizon. But I suppose this should be said early on. The three friends in HP were all in a POW-role in one of the DC/HP-crossovers. Harry was in Traveler Among Wizards(because HELLO! He was the Chosen One), Hermione was in Outsiders Beyond Good and Evil(and we all know how that went), so now it's Ron's turn to be in the middle of everything. Don't worry, though, Harry and the people from the Ministry of Magic are going to be part of picking up the pieces of Crime Syndicate's rampage, with Superman and the Justice League.

 **And now I shall reply to the reviews left in the last chapter of Outsider Beyond Good and Evil:**

 **Guest:** She is one of the Daughters of Apokolips now and already done something.

 **Tiger 5:** She has accepted the Anti-Life. Everything she does from now on is justified in her mind.

 **Exodus5:** I really hope to be hearing from you as I write this. You are good at pointing out things I should be focusing on. And on what you asked this story to be about on the character interactions and development; What the Crime Syndicate did to the world has it's aftermath, for example, they outed the existence of magic and the wizard community. While Amanda Waller and ARGUS were aware of them they didn't much mind for tactical reasons, but now the world has seen it with their own eyes, that has had an effect. And that is going to be leading to some political warfare between the alumni of Hogwarts' former students and powerful people in the US Government, with obvious ties to super-villains.


	2. Life and Death

**Author's notes:** Short, but enough to hopefully keep you interested.

* * *

 **Life and Death**

In his taxi cab at the end of the road, Chas Chandler turned on his car radio to hear the local news. Or rather the worldwide news that had gotten the the whole world talking about it.

'' _This is Cat Grant in front of the United Nations building. In a few hours, the leaders of our world will gather to negotiate with their ambassadors the status quo of the recently revealed existence of the hidden community of witches and wizards. The revelation of this community was done by the infamous Crime Syndicate of evil versions of the Justice League who came from the Rift in Cardiff. The Secretary General has stated that he and the other delegates will be joining with six Ministers of Magic and heads of security forces called Aurors_.''

''It's all going up in the States,'' Chas grunted looking up the mountain path John and Weasley had gone.

* * *

''The Goddess will see you now,'' a monk told Ron Weasley and John Constantine as they walked into the temple.

The two walked into a wooden hall with scented candles set at the feet of a statue of serene female figure in Hindu robes. Ron and Constantine sat on their knees in front of the statue as monks served them tea and lit the candles.

''Just reminding you that there is a difference between believing in gods and knowing they exist,'' Constantine said as the monks left. ''Only similarity is that they expect you to treat them as they are.''

''Hogwarts didn't focus much on religions,'' Ron said as the room begun to fade to black with only him, Constantine and the statue remaining in his sight.

''Told you that place was for wankers,'' Constantine said as the statue's hands moved and the face turned to look at them with kind eyes. ''Rama Kushna, you probably know why we're here.''

'' _You are not here to seek for healing and enlightenment as the others,_ '' the Goddess said looking at both men. '' _You are both here looking for answers to questions mortals are not meant to know_.''

''Considering what I have lived through and seen that can't be too much to ask,'' Constantine shot back with smugish attitude. ''It's just we want to know why another mortal was placed in to the Trinity of Sin and since I'm not in good terms with either of big guy upstairs or downstairs and Wonder Woman isn't welcome to Olympus because of her Daddy issues-''

 **SLAP!**

''Sorry,' Ron said after slapping Constantine to the back of his head and turned to the Goddess, ''but could we start this over and let me do the talking?''

Rama Kushna put Her hands together and nodded Her head towards Ron.

''So, um, Rama Kushna,'' Ron said trying to find the right words talking to the Goddess, ''I just want to know what happened to my wife and why. I didn't think to come ask you, that was Constantine's idea. But if you can somehow explain what happened-''

'' _As_ _I told him_ ,'' Rama Kushna said, '' _the_ _information you seek is not allowed into the mortal knowledge. The Trinity of Sin consists three of the greatest sinners in mankind's history and despite their crimes, they deserve their privacy to carry on their sentences_.''

''But my wife wasn't a sinner!'' Ron said. ''Hermione was… I don't know, tricked into taking Pandora's place in the Trinity. And then made to commit a murder!''

'' _Boston Brand_ ,'' the goddess said looking up, calling a pale man in a red jumpsuit with a D on it.

It didn't startle Ron that much since he had seen ghosts in Hogwarts when he had studied there. Although this one looked more colorful than those grey ones like the Nearly Headless Nick, Peeves or even the Bloody Baron whose only color was the blood.

''Hey, Boston Brand, I'm a ghost,'' the spirit said waving his hand at Ron as a greeting.

''Deadman, hey,'' Constantine said rising his head up. ''So, what's new?''

'' _You_ _are searching for answers not meant for mortals, but Boston Brand is a spirit,_ '' Rama Kushna spoke pointing Her hand at Deadman floating over Her left shoulder. '' _I_ _can give him to help you in your cause, without letting the forbidden knowledge pass into wrong hands_.''

''Suppose knowing of that knowledge's existence is different than knowing that knowledge,'' Constantine said putting his hands' together similar to Hindu prayer. ''Namaste.''

''Namaste,'' Ron said doing the same and as soon as he did, Rama Kushna begun to emit light in the darkness they were sitting in and the room they had entered returned, with a statue standing where the Goddess had been.

* * *

Monks, Frankenstein and a faceless man observed as Batman opened the sarcophagus and took the remains of the woman inside out. The Great Dane Batman had brought with him growled as the woman was carried past it to the Fountain of Life.

''Down, Titus,'' Batman whispered to the dog as a command, making it back down a little but keep his stance. ''Good, boy.''

As Batman stopped at the Fountain of Life, he took a moment to look down to the decayed face of the woman who had in life given him a son and then taken his son away. And the thought of bringing this woman back to life gave Batman every right to do it this way with every risk the process had. He didn't want this woman to be brought back to life, but he needed to know what Talia knew about Damian's life before meeting his father. And as Batman laid Talia's remains into the Fountain of Life, he was determined to get the answers he wanted.

The Fountain begun to glimmer in light as soon a Talia's body had been laid into its waters. It wasn't like with a Lazarus Pit, this was a more peaceful ritual. But like with a Lazarus Pit, eventually a hand reached out from the Fountain.

Batman, Titus, Frankenstein and the monks all to their ready stances as the Daughter of the Demon rose the Fountain of Life.

* * *

 _New York_

A business suited Harry Potter apparated into an alleyway near the United Nations building, hidden from all the media people. This was all a big mess. Because of the Crime Syndicate's invasion, the Wizarding community was now exposed to everyone's knowledge and they couldn't be Obliviated. Not without them all realizing they had also forgotten about the Crime Syndicate and all they had done, of which you could see results everywhere from everyone who died in Central City to tidal waves all around the world's coasts when the Moon was moved twice. And then there was what had happened with Ron and-

''Potter,'' a voice said behind Harry, ''how has it been?''

Harry turned around to face another business suited man, he did not know if he should trust.

''I believe you and I should have a conversation before facing the Secretary General and the Ambassadors,'' Lex Luthor said with his hands up. ''I could speak from experience on your favor.''

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Harry asked lowering his wand but keeping it still pointed at Luthor.

''A man of my stature has been in what you and your people are going to to be experiencing soon,'' Luthor said lowering his hands. ''Also, considering how it took both of us to save the world, I see that alliance is and would be mutually beneficial. Of course, I don't expect you to answer to my proposition yet. See how the first hearing goes.''

Luthor walked past Harry to a car waiting for him as Harry straightened his tie and begun to walk towards the United Nations.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Ron and Constantine are looking into Hermione's situation with the Trinity of Sin alongside Deadman, Batman is busy with his own family business and Harry has his hands full with politics mixed with Lex Luthor, meaning his friendship with Superman could come to jeopardy. Enough to keep you exited?

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Guest:** _Robin Rises: Omega_ so far, but other storylines' element can be utilized with what's happening on Earth.

 **Tiger:** Well, I was going to have Harry or Ron talk about the status with Rose and Hugo, but guess that's going to have to wait. But as Apokolips is coming up, the Hellbat armor is a giveth.

 **Exodus5:** I am aiming to keep this story as original as possible, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to be borrowing elements from here and there. Batman's storyline is going to be heavily influence with _Robin Rises: Omega_ , but otherwise it should be original with Harry and Ron. Though Ron and John Constantine will be following Batman to Apokolips. And about your other concern, that is why the issue of Wizards being exposed is handled within the United Nations.


	3. Ghosts of the Dead

**Author's notes:** No actors for new characters yet, unless you have suggestions.

As some of you maybe see, I'm writing this slowly, like the previous installment. This is still calm before storm, but you'll know when shit hits the fan.

* * *

 **Ghosts of the Dead**

Walking out of the temple, John Constantine lit a cigarette and offered one to Ron as well.

''No offence, but I don't smoke,'' Ron said looking around himself trying to find Deadman. ''I don't see him anywhere. I thought ghosts could be seen like the ones in Hogwarts.''

''Tell me about the ghosts from your school,'' Constantine said lighting a cigarette. ''Were they transparent colorless specters of ectoplasm that you could see?''

''Pretty much,'' was Ron's answer.

''I'm not one of those,'' Constantine suddenly said, with his Liverpool accent disappearing. ''When I was killed, I was searched out by Rama Kushna to be brought to Nanda Parbat as a spirit.''

''Constantine?'' Ron asked.

''No, it's Boston,'' Constantine said. ''I'm talking to you through Constantine because that's the only way I can communicate with you people. I was a circus acrobat whose trick got sabotaged and my spirit can't move on yet. Rama Kushna gave me this job.''

''So, you're not Constantine?'' Ron asked looking at Constantine.

''Oh, he is still here, people usually just go offline when I take over,'' Deadman spoke through Constantine. ''I don't usually do that for a long periods, which usually makes my social life a bit like a long distance relationship where I don't get to talk very often to my SO.''

''But, you possess people?'' Ron asked.

''As a spirit, yes,'' Deadman answered through Constantine. ''But enough about me. Your wife is what you came here for-''

But then he was cut short by the sight of a barely naked woman running past them. And then seeing Batman running after her. And then the dog Batman had brought with him. And then Frankenstein.

''You saw that too, right? No need to answer that, I'll be right back,'' Deadman asked before leaving Constantine's body. ''What did I miss?''

* * *

 _''_ _DAMMIT!''_ Batman thought running with anger and adrenaline powering his chase after Talia.

Of course being resurrected and seeing the person who was present when you were killed makes you run for your regained life. Life that she would easily loose if she ran outside Nanda Parbat and either fell down the mountain or froze to death in the snow. Batman had brought Talia back to life for the single reason of interrogating her for any possible information that would be related to WHY would Hermione Granger steal Damian's remains and take them to Apokolips.

''TALIA!'' Batman yelled as Talia climbed on the houses near the city wall and set to get over it. ''STOP RUNNING!''

PTOOTH!

Batman grabbled himself on to the rooftop level to get closer to Talia, who was already close to jump off the edge.

 _Oh no, Talia, you're not going to jump_ , Batman thought approaching Talia who had stopped at the edge of the wall. He was just about to grab her, when

''It's alright, Bats, I got her,'' Talia suddenly said turning around.

''Deadman?'' Batman asked with caution while still grabbing a hold of Talia.

''Yep, it's me,'' Deadman spoke through Talia while letting Batman cuff her covering her bandage covered body with his cape. ''Mind my asking, what are you planning to do with her after you're done interrogating?''

''The Hague, for her terrorist acts as the head of the Leviathan'' Batman responded as Frankenstein, Ron and Constantine arrived. ''I brought clothes for her in the sub. If you're done here, I'm done here.''

''We need Deadman,'' Constantine said pointing at Talia with a cigarette, ''but since you don't have better shackles-''

''She was ready to jump of the cliff!'' Batman grunted impatiently. ''Until I can get her dressed and locked up, Deadman stays inside her!''

* * *

The way out of Nanda Parbat was easier on downhill. Every five minutes Batman asked if Deadman was still inside Talia's body and was ready to restrain her if he wasn't.

''How is Deadman supposed to help us find Hermione or what happened to her?'' Ron asked Constantine as they walked behind Batman and Frankenstein.

''What happened to her is above our paygrade,'' Constantine said throwing his cigarette away. ''Because we don't know how the folks upstairs work- mysterious ways my arse- we need a consultant who can help us find the others in the Trinity of Sin. The original Pandora can't be found, because of your wife's situation proves she has moved on. So we need to find either the Question or the Phantom Stranger. That's where Deadman comes along.''

''So after he has helped Batman, Deadman is going to help us, how again?'' Ron asked looking at Batman again checking that Deadman was inside Talia.

''Go through spirit world, find those two, ask some questions, bla bla bla,'' Constantine said throwing out his hands as he spoke. ''And then we go after your wife, once we know where she is and how we can pull her out from the Trinity of Sin.''

''Step 1: Get a ghost, step 2: Do something, step 3: Profit!'' Ron said mockingly. ''That's what your plan sounds like. John.''

That made Constantine chuckle a bit.

''That's funny, mate, but don't too friendly,'' he then said. ''I have a long list of friends who have died or worse helping me so heed my warning and don't get too close to me.''

''You have Chas as you friend,'' Ron said surprised.

''Chas is a… difficult to explain,'' Constantine said as they were getting close to Batman's sub. ''Let's just say he has more survival skills than most to keep up with me.''

Then he was silent for a while as Batman gave the Deadman possessed Talia clothes and strapped her to the passenger seat of the Batsub.

BLAM!

''I assume you won't be needing Deadman anymore?'' Constantine asked as Batman shut the sub's cockpit with him and Talia inside.

''Yup, I here, John,'' Ron replied with a very different attitude, signaling that Deadman was now inside him. ''So, how can I help?''

* * *

 _United Nations, New York_

''Minister Shacklebot,'' the secretary general addressed to the Minister of Magic, ''your cell of wizards and witches is not seen as a part of a terrorist group, but keeping yourself secret from the rest of the population is not seen as a sign of good faith.''

''Out existence has been kept strictly as a secret from your knowledge since the times of the witch hunts, secretary general,'' Kingsley Shacklebot spoke on his turn, ''and the way you are currently treating us is the very reason why we kept ourselves hidden from most of you.''

''Us muggles, you mean?'' the secretary general asked taking out some documents. ''I have been granted access to intelligence which informs me that you had let yourselves be known to the prime minister of Britain on special occasions. Dangerous occasions.''

''Of course you had to be warned about-''

''Dementors, dragons, dangerous escaped convicts with extreme prejudice against us muggles,'' the secretary general read from his document. ''A dangerous terrorist group hell-bent on killing all of us not informed of their existence?''

In his chair next to Minister Shacklebot, Harry Potter could sense where this was going. The secretary general was going to bring up Voldemort.

''And why is that we never got to hear about Lord Voldemort until his doppelganger followed the Crime Syndicate from their world and attempted to do what his double here failed to do? Why weren't we informed of this terrorist's existence, providing us a warning of him and a possibility to neutralize him?''

''The muggle prime minister was warned of Voldemort's return, but he was also sworn to secrecy of not sharing what was told to him until things were that bad we couldn't handle it anymore,'' minister Shacklebot said attempting to implore to the secretary general. ''That was the protocol we had gone by for years before and after Voldemort's downfall and while he was in power, our ministry was in a disorder of enemy agents infiltrating our ranks. Seeking outside help was not my call to make and most of the ministry's personnel needed to go hiding until Voldemort was defeated.''

''I'm assuming you managed to handle that situation somehow?'' the secretary general said. ''Auror Potter, I have been lead to believe you were instrumental in Voldemort's downfall.''

''Not just me, I had help from my friends,'' Harry spoke in his given turn. ''Voldemort had hidden parts of his soul around the world and we searched for them to defeat Voldemort.''

''Are any of these friends of you're here to explain more on this?'' the secretary general asked, which Harry knew how to answer to.

''Not all of them, but one of them is,'' Harry said as the doors of the hall opened and Superman walked inside. ''I believe you can find him trustworthy.''

On his seat at observer's seat, Lex Luthor clapped his fingers one pair at the time in suspense. This was turning out to be interesting.

* * *

At his sub, Batman was silent and kept on diving deeper into the underground river. Talia was still a little delirious, so he waited until her mind was perfectly focused before starting to ask any questions. Or maybe have the cabin pressure keep her delirious and more open to answer his questions.

''Do you know who are?'' Batman asked looking at the sonar radar to find his exit to the Yellow Sea. ''Do you know why you are here?''

''Ummhh,'' Talia hummed like she was awaking from a deep sleep, ''Beloved?''

WROOOOMMM!

Batman boosted up the sub's speed, causing Talia's inner ear to react by waking more quickly.

''If you would have stayed delirious, we could have done this the easy way,'' Batman said as the sub exited the underwater river and entered the Yellow Sea. ''What did you do to Damian!?''

''You brought me back from the dead to question your own refusal to-''

''WHAT did you DO TO DAMIAN that made Apokoliptian God WANT HIS GRAVE ROBBED!?'' Batman yelled enraged as he turned the sub's route to go through Mediterranean Sea and there to Atlantic Ocean. ''Why would Darkseid send someone to dig open our son's grave and steal his remains to Apokolips?''

Imploring like that wasn't probably the best move, but Batman had to know.

''It's the crystal,'' Talia said after a while. ''It's because of a crystal I found as a little girl and used to artificially grow Damian to a 10 year old in six years.''

Batman turned to look back at Talia in the passenger seat. It should have been easy to see if she was lying.

''The research files are still in the laboratory in my stronghold at Gibratar,'' Talia said looking at the underwater scenery from the window, ''unless of course you have let Interpol raid it.''

 _Good thing that Gibraltar is on the way,_ Batman thought as he turned back to drive the Batsub.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** It is pathetic to beg for reviews, but I would like to know I'm writing for an audience.

 **Reply to a review:**

 **Tiger5:** A lot can happen behind closed doorsthat so many are trying to get into and as I said above, wait for what happens on Apokolips.


	4. The Return

**Author's notes:** Three things are coming back in this chapter. Two of them are people and one of them is a thing. Also I have begun to use actors to describe people's appearances. You can find them, again, from my profile.

* * *

 ** _The Return_**

 _United Nations_

''Inform your name and occupation.''

''My name is Kal-El,'' Superman said standing next to Harry Potter and Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebot in front of the Secretary General. ''I am a sanctioned freelance operative of the US Army under command of General Swanwick and one of the three in command of the Justice League.''

''The other two being a demigoddess and a masked assailant,'' the Secretary General muttered under his breath, obviously disapproving, but moved past it. ''When did you first come in contact with this wizarding community?''

''August 1st, 1997,'' was Superman's answer. ''As in the intel I have shared with General Swanwick, it was a time in my life during which I was living a life of a traveler. Looking for my place in the world-''

''Can we get a confirmation from General Swanwick about that?'' the Secretary General asked looking at his colleagues and then at Superman. ''Well?''

''General Swanwick is busy at Pentagon, but is informed of this hearing,'' a uniformed woman said entering the hall with a black binder.

''Secretary General, this Captain Carrie Farris, the second-in-command under General Swanwick,'' Superman said as Captain Farris handed the binder to the Secretary General.

''Who are Swanwick and this Farris woman?'' Harry whispered asking Superman as the Secretary General read the binder.

''They are the people who take over after every time I have fought a big time threat,'' Superman told Harry sitting closer to him so that the whole hall didn't hear. ''They are good people and know I trust them.''

''How much did you tell them?'' Kingsley asked like his trust had been broken.

''The court will be taking an hour long recess,'' the Secretary General said getting up holding the binder in his hands. ''Captain Farris and mr El, accompany me to my chambers.''

''Top secret information is not for everyone,'' Superman said getting up and floated to catch up with the Secretary General and Captain Farris.

* * *

 _Gibraltar_

''You're staying in the Bat-Sub,'' Batman told Talia as he climbed out of his submarine. ''Don't try to escape, the security features will keep you inside and Titus isn't letting you out of his sight.''

''The stronghold is not a walk in park, beloved,'' Talia protested before Batman pulled the hood shut. ''The League-''

''Ra's pulled back all his assassins after you died and only contact he made with me after that was providing coffins for you and Damian!'' Batman shot back at Talia, in a manner that she was familiar with. ''Your base is abandoned and you have nowhere to run.''

 **SLAM!**

 **PTOOTH!**

Batman grabbled to the wall of the abandoned stronghold climbed inside through a window as Talia was left tied up in the Bat-Sub with the growling Great Dane facing her.

''You're a war hound, I presume?'' Talia said to Titus, making contact with the dog in hopes of lowering his guard. ''Yes, I see why he chose you.''

'' _Don't_ _bother_ ,'' Batman's voice suddenly said from speakers next to the sub's monitor, which begun to broadcast footage from the stronghold. '' _Titus_ _remembers you from your last visit to the Batcave and knows what kind of person you are_.''

''What?''

'' _He_ _saw you poison me and gloating about it_ ,'' Batman's voice said as the footage moved, showing it was shown through Batman's cowl's lenses. '' _While_ _you're seeing what I see, make yourself useful and show me where I'm supposed to look for your crystal_?''

''Keep walking, beloved,'' Talia said leaning back.

* * *

''How much do I owe you for this one?'' John Constantine asked as Chas Chandler opened his cab's doors.

''Not as much as you usually do,'' Chas said and looked at Ron. ''How did it go?''

''They gave us a ghost, or a spirit, who is looking up someone for us and meeting us at some place,'' Ron said as he got into the cab with Constantine. ''At least that's how I understood it.''

''Set course for the House of Mysteries,'' Constantine said throwing his cigarette to the rocks. ''Deadman is looking for Phantom Stranger and Question, and that's the only place we can all see and hear him.''

''House of Mysteries?'' Ron asked disbelieved.

''It's a big house that comes and goes, is sometimes here and sometimes there,'' Constantine said digging up a key hanging from a chain in his neck. ''Although, if you happen to have keys to it, it's never that far from you.''

''You have keys to that place?'' Ron asked as Chas drove.

''Just be good at playing cards and cheat a lot,'' Constantine said grinning for a second. ''But it's not all sunshine and lilies in that place. Even as I can enter as I please, I find the changing rooms annoying-''

 **THOMB!**

The cab stopped on it's tracks as Chas stomped the break down.

''Whot! WHOT!?'' Constantine asked reaching from the back seat. ''Why did we stop?''

Chas pointed at a faceless man, dressed in a dark blue trench coat with a tie and fedora hat, standing in front of Chas' cab. He hadn't flinched, he still stood there blocking their way.

''Didn't we see this bloke in Nanda Parbat?'' Ron asked as the faceless man walked slowly to the driver's side and knocked the window.

''That's Question,'' Constantine said as Chas rolled down the window. ''How come didn't I recognize him?''

'' _The Question here is_ ,'' the Question's deep and mysteriously garbled voice said coming from his blank face, that didn't have eyes, nose or a mouth, as he pushed his head inside the cab, '' _what the hell do you want from me_?''

* * *

''Interesting development,'' Lex Luthor said approaching Harry Potter and Kingsley Shacklebot in the lobby of the United Nations. ''What comes next?''

''The first hearing is just on pause, not done yet,'' Harry told Luthor.

''Just saying hi,'' Luthor said before turning to the Kingsley and extended his hand. ''Minister of Magic, I presume? Lex Luthor, I'm familiar with your situation.''

''Are you now?'' Kingsley said carefully shaking hands with Luthor.

''You might not know this, but my sister, Lena, she was a… witch, as you call them, and she studied in the same school as Potter did,'' Luthor explained while talking in an honest tone. ''Hogwarts was it? She was a Ravenclaw if I recall correctly.''

''A muggleborn's brother?'' Kingsley asked.

''Which was what got her killed,'' Luthor said looking sorry. ''She fled Death Eaters home, they followed and she took the ''killing curse'' for me.''

''My condolences,'' Kingsley said, to which Luthor answered by smiling and nodding his head. ''It is rare to find muggles showing sympathy for wizards or accepting them this openly.''

''We have accepted aliens and demigoddesses, not to mention masked vigilantes,'' Luthor said. ''When that is taken to account, your people's acceptance shouldn't be impossible.''

''Thank you very much, mr Luthor,'' Harry told Luthor as he looked at the hall's doors. ''See what happens when-''

''Help me…''

Harry, Kingsley and Luthor turned to the direction of the sudden call of help. A shaking, slender woman had stepped into the lobby and she looked like she had seen something truly frightening and close to having a panic attack.

Foof!

''Who's that?'' Superman asked having quickly appeared through the hall's doors. ''Did she call help?''

''Yes, and it is curious that she came here instead of a police station,'' Luthor responded as the woman took a few steps forwards with her hands extended.

''Wizards… magic users… help me…'' the woman practically cried, showing how terrified she was.

''Miss,'' Superman spoke to the woman as he approached her, ''are you alright? What has happened?''

'' _You cannot help her_ ,'' a voice echoed from the woman's hands, where Superman could see had a ring similar to Green Lanterns. '' _Jessica Cruz in mine_!''

WHOOOOM!

Green light, not like Green Lantern's willpower energy, was illuminated from the woman and it threw Superman back. Harry and Kingsley drew their wands and Luthor covered his eyes until the light dimmed out a little. And when it did, the woman's clothes had changed from white t-shirt and jeans to a green, black and white body suit.

'' _SHE IS THE HOST OF VOLTHOOM_!''

''I was wondering what happened to Power Ring's ring after Sinestro killed him,'' Luthor said as Superman flew to tackle the woman outside.

* * *

''Why didn't you ever let the authorities know of this base?'' Talia asked.

'' _I didn't know what all you had stored in here_ ,'' Batman's voice answered. '' _Some things are not meant for them to know_.''

''Like your identity, beloved?'' Talia asked smiling slyly.

'' _What is that crystal supposed to be_!?'' Batman's voice asked. '' _Where was it from or how did you find it_?''

''I found it as a little girl when my father was building one of his bases above the Tropic of Cancer,'' Talia answered, smiling nostalgic. ''You remember that place don't you, beloved? We shared that night together there all those years ago.''

'' _Enjoy doing that while you still can_!'' was Batman's response to Talia's teasing. '' _I found your research room. After I have downloaded everything I need, I'm taking you to Hague_!''

''Hague?'' Talia repeated with her smile fading.

'' _I didn't bring you back because I missed you, I did it because I needed to know what you knew_ ,'' Batman's voice spoke from the sub's speakers. '' _And you were the head of the Leviathan. Your terrorist acts alone are enough to get you to trial for war crimes_.''

 **BOOM!**

A Boom Tube opened above the Bat-Sub and Talia could see a large figure jumping to the stronghold and another more slender figure dropping on to the submarine.

 **Thumb!**

''Woof!'' Titus made a sound looking up.

 **Screeth!**

''BRUCE!'' Talia yelled to the microphone as scythe cut through the hull of the Bat-Sub. ''BRUCE, GET OUT OF THERE!''

Two scythes pulled a hole to the sub as Talia and Titus could see a woman in red wine colored leather robes and a face full of tattoos, including an Omega symbol.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** If you remember the two army characters Superman saw at the end of _Man of Steel_ , those two were referenced here and the other one made an appearance. General Swanwick(Harry Lennix) and Captain Farris(Christina Wren) are also supposed to be back for _Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice_ so I thought why not having their presence brought here too.

And lay people, that was Pandora and another Apokoliptian coming from the Boom Tube.

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Exodus5:** Superman is Henry Cavill who is not New 52 or classic version. He looks trustworthy and I don't think he is much like the New 52 version. He still has his mother alive and a better relationship with Lois, I think. He isn't a specific version of Superman, he is his own version built by element of the previous versions and modern perspective. And then there is also stuff about how the world is also portrayed reacting on what happens in it.

On Ron's part, his father had a nack for being obsessed about muggle objects and things. Call it a genealogy bug, that he has shown interest in muggle tv shows and movies. In last story, he did make references to Pulp Fiction, Indiana Jones and Terminator.

 **Miss Singing in the Rain:** Welcome aboard.


	5. Destiny

**Author's notes:** Now I'm finally on my summer break! Just like I imagine the Hogwarts students to be since their term usually do go from September 1st to the latter half of June. So, Arkham Knight finally get's released on Tuesday and on July there is San Diego's Comic-Con and we will learn more about the upcoming DC movies. That should be plenty of reasons to be happy for.

* * *

 **Destiny**

''So this is House of Mystery,'' Ron Weasley said walking through the doors with John Constantine, Chas Chandler and the Question.

It was a large mansion, not spread to a wide area but big enough to have that haunting feeling coming out of it, especially since it was built next to a graveyard.

'' _It's one of two_ ,'' the Question grunted. '' _There_ _is House of Mystery and there is House of Secrets_.''

''Father Time and Doctor Occult still own that one,'' Constantine said as he closed the doors. ''But I like having this roof over my head. Except for the-''

 _Wrmmmmm…_

A presence was felt as the doors closed. It moved from the top of the door through the ceiling and to the other end of the room. For a few seconds Ron expected to see Deadman or another ghost come through the walls, but nothing showed up. Question shrugged his shoulders.

'' _Secrets and Mystery, they are both one house_ ,'' the faceless man grunted knocking the wall in Morse code. '' _It_ _has two insides. That thing we just felt was the other people in the other inside_.''

''Hah, 'they never lost the whole house, just half of it. Sore losers,'' Constantine laughed looking out the window. ''And you can perfectly well see the House of Secrets right there on the other side of the graveyard.''

''So, why are you called the Question?'' Ron asked the faceless man. ''No, I mean, can you-''

'' _I ask a lot of questions about everything and everyone_ ,'' the Question responded pointing at his blank face. '' _God_ _keeps a lot from us and when I got close to the answers, I was turned into one_.''

''With a membership to a party-of-three club,'' Constantine said.

'' _Hmph_ ,'' Question let out and his blank face looked like he was smiling, '' _that's_ _what you want to talk about_.''

''Mostly about Pandora's early release/substitute who got relocated to Apokolips,'' Constantine said nodding towards Ron. ''Pandora's old job that got passed to his wife.''

This seemed to peak the Question's attention.

'' _Early parole from the Trinity of Sin_?'' the Question said walking closer to Ron. '' _Now that is an interesting question_.''

* * *

 _Done_. Batman had collected all the intel he needed from Talia's research computers. The whole place didn't look pleasant. Even as abandoned, Batman could imagine all the inhumane experiments committed here and it made him shake his head thinking he had once-

 **BOOM!**

''A Boom Tube?'' Batman said turning around as his cowl picked up Talia's voice from the Bat-Sub.

'' _BRUCE! BRUCE, GET OUT OF THERE_!''

Batman immediately started to run toward the entrance he had used to enter this stronghold. If there was a Boom Tube opening anywhere on Earth, Cyborg would be the first one to know about it and the rest of the League would be here soon too. Never mind the welcome backup, but when unknown Boom Tube opens on Earth at a random location, that means Apokolips coming.

''Batman to the Justice League!'' Batman spoke to his cowl's communicator as he ran. ''I'm at Gibraltar doing prisoner transport and just came across a rogue Boom Tube! I don't know who is using it, but incase it's throwing Parademons at us-''

CLUNK!

Something big hit Batman as was coming from behind a corner and threw him at a wall. Before he could get back on his feet, a large hand grabbed Batman and pushed him back against it.

'' ** _Mortal, where is the Crystal_**!?'' asked Kalibak, son of Darkseid as he threatened Batman with his scepter.

Meanwhile at the Bat-Sub, Pandora's scythes had breached the hull of the submarine and Titus attacked her, making the other scythe fall off. Seizing her opportunity, Talia used the fallen scythe to cut her ties and free herself. Knowing her beloved, Talia grabbed a spare utility belt from the cockpit of the sub and climbed outside to the top of the submarine where Titus was doing circles against Pandora.

''HEY!'' Talia yelled, getting Pandora's attention and dared her to battle with the scythe. ''That's my son's dog.''

But because the scythe was originally Pandora's, she could pull it back to herself just by extending her hand, making Talia take a defensive hand-to-hand position. Pandora holstered her scythes and pulled out twinpistols, making Talia dodge the hail of bullets and respond to it by throwing Batarangs at Pandora's hands.

She dropped her guns back to their holsters and apparated higher up to the cliffs.

''Roff! Roff!'' Titus barked at Pandora and then growled at Talia.

''You're welcome,'' Talia said pulling out a grabble gun and fired it at Pandora up in the cliffs. ''But I understand you were the one who dug up my son's grave and made Batman resurrect me.''

'' _You emit the same radiation_ ,'' Pandora spoke in a calm voice from under her hood. '' _But only little_.''

''You were after that,'' Talia said arming herself with two sharp, blade-like Batarangs. ''Didn't think to just ask for it? My beloved is going to come at all of you with everything he has to get our son back.''

'' _Let him_ ,'' Pandora said rearming herself with the scythes. '' _The Anti-Life justifies all emotions in this conflict. But even still, Bruce Wayne only a man_.''

And then they fought.

* * *

In New York, Captain Farris had called out reinforcements to isolate the Manhattan while Superman had pushed the new Power Ring to uninhibited area. A construction site of abandoned buildings due to be demolished.

'Miss Cruz,'' Superman said trying to reach the new host of Volthoom, ''I can understand that you are afraid of what is going on, but-''

'' _YOU HAVE GALL TO TRY AND REACH HER_!'' voice from the ring called to Superman. '' _He is going to kill you, Jessica. You both know it. Accept me and you will live as the most powerful being in this universe. You want to live, don't you_?''

''HE is not going to kill you, no one is,'' Harry Potter said apparating behind Power Ring.

'' _SUPERMAN IS GOING TO SNAP YOUR NECK JUST LIKE HE SNAPPED THE OTHER LEFT OF HIS KIND_!'' the ring kept on telling Power Ring, who looked very uncertain and scared. '' _And_ _that other one was going to sneak up behind your back and hex you_! _TO CURSE YOU JESSICA_! _YOU CANNOT TRUST THEM_!''

''That ring is trying to-''

FLASH!

The ring sent a force field of hard light that pushed Superman and Harry away. The Power Ring attempted to lift up in the air and fly away, but the suddenly she was slowed down. A beam of coldness hit her, not damaging but hurting and then a figure descended from the sky and pulled her back to the ground.

''Something I'd have figured you to be well adjusted by now,'' Lex Luthor said wearing his dark green and purple powersuit, ''a direct approach gets more results than unscripted plea.''

''You think that was wise, Luthor!?'' Superman spat at Luthor's case. ''How do you not know if that didn't turn her even more unstable!?''

''I fried her synapses to temporary knock her out and she has to conscious for the ring to work,'' Luthor smirked as he turned to look at Harry and his parka wearing partner walked in. ''Mr. Potter, I don't think you have properly met Leonard Snart, the new head of my security.''

''Captain Cold!?'' Superman said disbelieved looking back and forth between Luthor and Cold. ''From your Injustice League?''

''Yeah, the only one of us who actually took good use of our pardon,'' Captain Cold replied smirking and looked down on Power Ring. ''So, what do we do with her?''

'' _YOU SEE NOW_!?''

More green light and it turned into monstrous hands that bind Superman, Harry, Luthor and Cold to X-positions. As they were held like that, they saw how Jessica Cruz's facial expression had turned from frightened to anger and betrayal. Volthoom had won her over.

* * *

PTOOTH!

Batman fired his grabble gun and threw it at Kalibak's scepter, making it fly away as it reeled in. As Kalibak was confused of it for a few seconds, Batman took this opportunity to grab plastic explosive from his belt and smacked it on Kalibak's face.

BOOM!

The explosion didn't kill the New God, but it made him let go of Batman who ran out to more open fighting space, where he could see Talia fighting Pandora.

''Granger?'' Batman growled under his breath and looked back where Kalibak was slowly recovering. _Now it's official, she is with Darkseid_ , he thought as a call came to his cowl.

''What!?'' Batman yelled as he answered.

'' _We have a situation in New York_ ,'' Cyborg's voice said in his ear. '' _Power Ring's ring in back and you're the only one of us who fought against it_.''

''I'm in a middle of a situation in Gibraltar!'' Batman said while trying to figure out his options. ''Send me backup to get out of it and I can get to New York faster!''

* * *

'' _Interesting_ ,'' the Question said after being told everything that happened to Hermione. '' _I_ _don't actually invest any of my time to the other in the Trinity of Sin because I already know everything about them_.''

''But you have no idea what happened to Hermione,'' Ron said shaking his head disappointed. ''So seeking you out was for nothing?''

''There is still the Phantom Stranger,'' Constantine said looking at a painting hung on the wall of the lobby. ''Deadman was to go look for the both of you. Since you're here with us, he would be looking for the Stranger.''

The Question looked at the painting which was portraying the Crucifixion of the Jesus Christ. A particular moment that had happened during the crucifixion, when a Roman soldier named Longinus had taken his spear and stabbed the Christ with it. Under the painting, there was a glass vitrine holding the blade of that very spear, with the blood of the Christ on it. That relic was known as the Spear of Destiny.

'' _I don't what happened to your wife_ ,'' the Question told Ron with sincerity as he took a few steps closer to him. '' _Or_ _what the Phantom Stranger does or doesn't know. That's three questions I don't know answers to. But for what I know about the Phantom Stranger, I could deduce where you could find him_.''

'' _YO_!''

Deadman flew in through the wall and as Constantine had earlier said he could be seen and heard without possessing anyone inside the House of Mystery.

'' _Oh, you found him on your own_ ,'' Deadman said seeing the Question.

''He came to us,'' Constantine told Deadman. ''Whot about Phantom Stranger? Did you find him?''

''He is expecting for people to come for him,'' Deadman said. ''He regrets and has gone to-''

'' _Ssshhh_ ,'' the Question told Deadman. '' _That is what you shouldn't tell them. Rama Kushna gave this assignment to you so you wouldn't tell them that_.''

''A location? That's too much?'' Ron asked.

'' _It's tied to who he is_ ,'' the Question said. '' _I'll go see him and what he knows_.''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** For those of you who don't know the basis of the Trinity of Sin in the New 52, the location where the Question knows where Phantom Stranger is is in Jerusalem.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Seric63:** I hope to hear from you more as this goes along.


	6. Shard and Ring

**Author's notes:** I am not an American, but I recognize today, July 4th, was the Independence Day in United States. So to my American readers, Happy Independence Day! And may we learn something new and hype worthy in two weeks when Comic Con has happened.

* * *

 **Shard and Ring**

 _Gibraltar_

 **KRA-KA THOOM!**

Lightings fired from the sky separated Talia's and Pandora's fighting. Wonder Woman and Shazam flew in as Aquaman rose from the ocean on top of a whale with Titus and Batman's damaged submarine.

''How come Cyborg didn't send a team here when the Boom Tube opened!?'' Batman asked Wonder Woman right as she landed. 'He is supposed to feel them every time they happen!''

''You'll have to ask him,'' Wonder Woman said pulling her sword and pointed it at Pandora on the ground. ''Where did you find her?''

''She came here from a Boom Tube with an Apokolyptian,'' Batman tald her pointing at the stronghold. ''He is still inside. I managed to blind him, but I don't know for how long.''

''What were they doing here?'' Aquaman asked looking at the hole in the stronghold.

''They were looking for the same thing I was,'' Batman said bringing up the holographic interface on his left hand glove. ''I just came here for the intel on it, but if Darkseid has sent people to look for it-''

POP!

Pandora apparated elsewhere and disappeared as Kalibak rammed his way outside, holding his scepter, with Batman's grabble bun still hanging of it, and the glowing red crystal, or rather a shard.

'' **I have what I came for and no other qualls against you mortals**!'' Kalibak yelled holding the shard up as

 **BOOM!**

another Boom Tube opened and Pandora appeard next to him. '' **Do not follow us**!''

''RETURN MY SON!'' Batman yelled back at Kalibak. ''YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE BEFORE YOU RETURN HIM BACK TO ME!''

Kalibak's response was the same as if he had ignored Batman's words.

'' **Do not try me, mortal!** '' the New God spoke turning around. '' **Your claims are puny whispers to the ears of a** -''

PTOOTH!

During the commotion, Talia had managed to hide and keep a low profile until Kalibak had made his scene. And after he had already shown the shard, Talia had used the grabble gun on the spare utility belt to grab and pull the shard to herself.

Kalibak immediately turned his scepter at Talia and was about to fire some kind of energy from it, when Batman pressed a button on his gloves interface to send a few shocks of electricity to mildly annoy Kalibak until Aquaman called out for a Kraken that grabbed him to a short struggle until the New God released himself and was attacked by Aquaman and Shazam.

''You know, you might be a god,'' Shazam told Kalibak while shocking him some more, ''but I have about five-to-six of them on my side.''

'' **False gods, mortal** ,'' Kalibak taunted absorbing Shazam's lightning attacks and sent them be and

 **KRA-KA-THOOM!**

turned the adult Shazam to young boy Billy Batson. '' **What** **God would give these powers to a weak child like-** ''

''WOOF!'' Titus barked as he jumped and grabbed Kalibak's scepter, allowing Aquaman to attack Kalibak with his trident and step in between him and Billy.

''Turn yourself back to adult!'' Aquaman told Billy as he begun a close in combat with Kalibak.

Pandora was about to apparate to surprise attack on Talia, but Wonder Woman was faster than her and managed to get her Lasso of Truth bind around her as Batman ran after Talia.

''Hermione Granger!'' Wonder Woman called out as she pulled the lasso to keep Pandora from fleeing. ''You are Hermione Granger of Earth, not a spawn from Apokolips!''

'' _No, I'm not Hermione_ ,'' Pandora said resisting, '' _I can't be Hermione_!''

''What happened was not your fault, no one is blaming you for anything,'' Wonder Woman told Pandora in attempting to reach out to her. ''Your friends and your family are waiting for you to come back!''

'' _I can't go back_ ,'' Pandora said, stating it as the truth compelled by the lasso. '' _I am Pandora_!''

''Talia!'' Batman said reaching to her who was just standing there holding the shard as if she was under a trance.

And she seemed to indeed be in a trance brought by the shard. When Batman reached out to take it off her, the mere contact with the shard begun to show him visions.

* * *

 _New York_

'' _They are not going to help you, Jessica_ ,'' the entity of Volthoom spoke to Jessica Cruz as they held Superman, Harry Potter, Lex Luthor and Captain Cold by their hands and legs in constructs. '' _They_ _want to hurt you. You cannot trust them_!''

''I hope you're proud of yourself, Luthor'' Superman said as he tried to imagine a new way to reach out to Power Ring without hurting her.

''Not at the moment,'' Luthor replied trying to come up with a new plan as well. ''Snart, I hired you to be my head of security. You better be thinking of way out of this!''

''She is still doubting the ring and herself,'' Harry said looking at Power Ring. ''Ms Cruz, listen to me! I know what you are going through right now! You have a parasitic entity attached to you and it happened to me once too. I was a vessel of an evil entity for 16 years of my life and I got rid of it. You can free yourself too!''

''Good, keep that up,'' Captain Cold said as Power Ring lowered her ring hand a little. ''A little more…''

''Please, ms Cruz, you can beat this thing, make it know you are in control and not it,'' Harry continued as he tried to remember how he and Superman had encouraged Ron to destroy the horcrux in the locket. ''Take the ring off, it needs you more than you need it-''

''IT DOESN'T COME OFF!'' Power Ring screamed and begun to radiate more green light. ''You can't help me… no one can help me-''

'' _RISE! NATION'S PRIDE! HOLD WHAT'S YOUR! STRIKE 'EM WHERE IT HURTS_! Captain Cold begun to yell lyrics of heavy metal band Sabathon's Winter War to voice-activate his Cold-gun laying in the ground and pointed at Power Ring. '' _FIGHT! HOLD YOUR GROUND! WINTER WAR! REINFORCE THE LINE_!''

 _TZAAAAAAAAP!_

The Cold-gun fired it's beam of absolute coldness at Power Ring, which made her focus on it and removed her attention from Harry, Superman, Luthor and Captain Cold.

''You are worthy of your payment, Mr Snart,'' Luthor said as they landed on ground and Cold pulled out his sidearm.

''Accio wand!'' Harry said calling his wand back to him and rearmed himself as Power Ring destroyed Captain Cold's Cold-gun. ''Now what we do?!''

* * *

 _I see. This is what they came for. It's of the Bleed. Rare hard and solid form of the Bleed. If Darkseid wants this, it means he knows about it and about the multiverse. The parallel alternate universes. And that is why Darkseid hasn't attacked our Earth after his last attack, he has been busy with other Earths. Or just one, he needs this shard to do something and Damian was taken, because he emitted the same radiation and Granger made a mistake_ -

''UNGH!'' Batman grunted as he was knocked off from the trance brought by touching the shard. Looking up he saw Kalibak still fighting Aquaman and Shazam in a two-to-one fistfight and Wonder Woman on one knee rubbing her eyes.

'' _I_ _have the shard_ , _Prince Kalibak_!'' Pandora called out to Kalibak as Batman reached to her robe.

''GRANGER, LISTEN TO ME!'' Batman yelled grabbing Pandora, who begun to fight him off. ''You made a mistake taking my son's coffin, I can forgive you for that! But you must understand that working with Darkseid doesn't give you any absolutions! If you feel guilt for Valeyard's death, it's only going to go worse from there!''

'' _Anti-Life justifies my guilt_ ,'' Pandora spoke in monotone, while trying to fight off Batman.

She didn't actually have much chances in a physical fight as Batman was stronger than her. Only thing in the close combat that Pandora had was speed, which Batman was able to nullify. Only option she had was to apparate away, but-

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

Wonder Woman charged at them and punched Pandora enough times into her face to render her unconscious.

''I already tried to be merciful,'' Wonder Woman told Batman as Pandora's unconscious body fell to the ground.

'' **ENOUGH!**!'' Kalibak yelled as his scepter returned to him and he managed to throw Aquaman and Shazam away. '' **I WILL HAVE THAT SHARD**!''

Pointing his scepter at Batman, Wonder Woman and Pandora at their feet, the Shard Pandora had dropped while fighting Batman flew through the air to his hands and

 **BOOOM!**

A Boom Tube took him away, leaving the heroes with unconscious Pandora.

''We need to get her to somewhere isolated,'' Batman said looking down on Pandora as Wonder Woman kneeled to tie her with her Lasso. ''Talia-''

 _Gone_. She had escaped when the shard was showing Batman visions and Bat-Sub's comms were down to keep Detective Vision from being used. Talia could be either hiding or have ran far by now.

''What were you doing here?'' Aquaman asked getting back on his feet with Shazam. ''What were you doing here that attracted attention from them?!''

''Something I needed to know,'' Batman answered closing the topic. ''What was the situation in New York?''

* * *

 _Jerusalem, Mount of Olives_

'' _I knew you'd be here_ ,'' Question said approaching Phantom Stranger on hill near a tree. '' _This is where your reason for being in the Trinity of Sin happened._ ''

'' _You don't need to remind me_ ,'' Stranger said without turning around to face the Question. '' _What do you want?_ ''

'' _I was told Pandora got pardoned_ ,'' Question said walking closer. '' _I don't know how or why, so you would understand why I'm interested_.''

'' _And that is why you are in the Trinity of Sin_ ,'' Stranger said finally turning around.

Question's face was blank and non-existent, but it was easy to figure out that he was not happy. Phantom Stranger kept his posture as the Question got closer.

'' _What do you know about Pandora's situation_?'' Question asked getting deeper into Stranger's personal space.

'' _You're asking questions from me now_?'' Stranger said evading the question, which made the Question more impatient.

POW!

'' _Wrong answer_ ,'' the Question said after punching Phantom Stranger off his feet. '' _Two_ _millenniums you walked this Earth and you're not a better liar_.''

'' _What even makes you think I know anything about Pandora_?'' Stranger asked looking up to the Question.

'' _The fact that you're evading the question_ ,'' the Question said picking the Phantom Stranger up by his necklace. '' _Less than thirty pieces, not half way yet. What was your last job_?''

Phantom Stranger didn't speak, which made the Question pull out a sharp object.

'' _This was created by a soldier named Longinus_ ,'' the Question said showing the spear head to Phantom Stranger. '' _After_ _your teacher was taken from this hill to be crucified, this was used to kill him. It still has His blood on it_.''

Phantom Stranger's face begun to show horror on it as he watched the spear.

'' _This exists because of your greed_ , Judas'' the Question calling Phantom Stranger with his old name. '' _In a way, you created it, so_ -''

'' _She was my last job_ ,'' Phantom Stranger said looking away from the Question. '' _I was sent to tell her she was pardoned and help her move on. After that I was given the mission to pass on her belongings_.''

The Question took a long pause before speaking again.

'' _The Voice told you to do that_?''

Phantom Stranger nodded and the Question let go of him taken aback by his answer. He turned around thinking about what he had learnt.

'' _Something weird is going on upstairs_.''

* * *

Jessica Cruz was getting worse as more time went on. No one had been able to help her with the ring. Superman had given her just words, Lex Luthor and Captain Cold had only tried to hurt her and the wizard didn't even know how to help her. What was she even trying to fight against the ring for any way? She didn't even have that much of a life to live before the ring had showed up to her.

Ice beam was fired at her by Captain Cold. If Jessica had to fight, she would fight. She turned her ring hand at Captain Cold and fired green energy constructs at him, but then suddenly he was gone by a red blur.

'' _They called more people to hurt you_ ,'' the entity of Volthoom spoke to Jessica. ''FIGHT!''

Green dome formed around and above Jessica before she could do anything and it wasn't done by her or by the ring. Looking up, she could see two figures of men creating it with their rings, keeping her imprisoned inside the dome.

''I know you're afraid.''

Jessica turned around to the direction of the voice and was confronted by Batman. He just stood there not even ready to attack her.

''That ring prays on your fears,'' Batman spoke as Jessica turned her ring hand to point at him. ''You're not wearing it, it is wearing you.''

'' _Don't listen_!'' Volthoom yelled from the ring. '' _He wants to hurt you like the others_!''

''Can you help me?'' Jessica asked desperately nerly in tears.

''No,'' was Batman's response.

'' _NO ONE CAN HELP YOU_!'' Volthoom screamed from inside the ring and

WOOOM!

fired beams of energy at Batman, without effect. '' _What? HOW_!?''

''Because I'm not afraid,'' Batman said standing firmly on his ground. ''You couldn't fight Sinestro either because he wasn't afraid. And you don't need to be afraid either.''

Now Batman begun to walk towards Jessica as he spoke.

''Don't let that ring tell you anything you don't want to hear from it. Don't be afraid of it. Don't let it wear you, make yourself be the one wearing it.''

'' _NO_! _I AM THE ENTITY OF VOLTHOOM_!'' the ring's entity demanded. ''I AM IN CONTROL!''

''Ignore it's word, Jessica,'' Batman said taking a hold of her ring hand and twisted it away from her. ''Let go of your fears. Let go of the fear of what it's exploiting.''

'' _SHE ABANDONED HER FRIENDS_!'' Volthoom still kept on yelling from the ring. '' _JESSICA CRUZ WENT HIKING WITH HER FRIEND AND THEY WERE KILLED BY HUNTERS! SHE RAN AND LEFT THEM TO BE KILLED_!''

''You tried to survive,'' Batman said keeping the ring away from Jessica. ''Survival guilt understandable in your situation. This ring is not only exploiting it, but also mocking the memory of your friends. Don't let it. Be stronger than that.''

Jessica looked at Batman and then at the ring. Now someone was trying to help her. Batman had a reputation of beating up criminals and instilling fear, but now he was doing the exact opposite? What he was telling however was true. The ring was exploiting her and mocking the memory of her friends. She maybe couldn't take the ring off, but she could make the ring work for her and not the other way.

* * *

''This was a ludicrous idea,'' Lex Luthor said outside the dome created by two Green Lanterns with Harry Potter and Superman after Batman had entered it.

The Green Lanterns had arrived on call to isolate Power Ring to one area and Batman teleported from Gibraltar by the Watchtower's new teleporters with Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Shazam who was holding an injured but alive Great Dane.

''Better than trying to stun her with violence?'' Superman asked.

''You could be surprised how many times violence has been the better secondary plan,'' Wonder Woman said carrying Pandora.

''Who are you carrying?'' Harry asked Wonder Woman after slowly recognizing Pandora's robes. ''Is that Hermione?''

''Yes, and no,'' was Wonder Woman's response as she pulled Pandora's hood of to reveal her tattooed face. ''We need to figure out what happened to her this is done.''

''We should contact Ron about this,'' Superman said taking a step closer to see Pandora's face and noticed Wonder Woman's lasso. ''Diana, why do you have her tied up?''

''Something happened to her after we last saw her,'' Wonder Woman said pointing out the Omega symbol over the rest of Pandora's face tattoos. ''Something she referred as Anti-Life. I had to punch her three times just to knock her out.''

''Interesting,'' Luthor said observing them looking at Pandora and then back at the dome. ''I also find it surprising how much you believe in Batman's chances to-''

''You had your chance, Luthor,'' Batman said walking out of the dome carrying the exhausted Jessica Cruz, still wearing Power Ring's ring, but no longer the uniform. ''She has calmed down now and in control over the ring.''

''Good to hear,'' Amanda Waller's voice said surprising them all with her presence and company of soldiers. ''A.R.G.U.S will take over from here.''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** So yeah, Billy Batson as Shazam is now in the Justice League. What has become of Hermione is now in the League's custody. Batman has learnt something through the Shard and the Trinity of Sin has gotten reason to suspect their condemnation.

NEXT: People will come to see what has become of Hermione.


	7. Now that we are here

**Author's notes:** I can't believe I wrote this in a day, but that's what happens when it rains all the time.

* * *

 **Now that we are here**

 _A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters_

She was laying on hospital bed and was tied to it. Not with leather straps, but metal cuffs with softened insides that had sensors to monitor her vital signs. She was still wearing most of her cloths, her robes specifically since they weren't able to be taken off, but her weapons had been taken away due to through search. For now she didn't resist or try to flee. Any feelings this captivity would have made her feel was justified by the Anti-Life. And Anti-Life was helping her knowing how to get by the looks she was getting from the other side of the glass.

''Her pulse is low, calm like she doesn't care,'' Superman said comparing Pandora's vital signs to what was said on the monitors and what he saw with his vision powers.

'''Anti-Life justifies my guilt','' Batman said with his hands crossed. ''She kept saying that when we tried to reach out to her.''

''And denied her real name, even when coerced by my lasso'' Wonder Woman continued. ''Whatever Darkseid did to her still has a hold on her.''

''Which is why she is to be held here in constant surveillance,'' Amanda Waller said in authority. ''Once were able to, we'll get a psychiatrist to analyze her psyche and how this Anti-Life is affecting on it.''

''How long does that mean she is going to be held here?'' Harry Potter asked looking at Pandora through the glass and then turned at Waller. ''Her family-''

''It would be better for them not seeing her like this,'' Waller said pointing at Pandora's tattooed face. ''Especially since we don't know how she might react on contact in her current state.''

''Ron should be told,'' Superman said turning to Harry. ''You and Ginny have Rose and Hugo staying over the holidays, right?''

''Yes, but Ron was also supposed to be accompanying me and Minister Shacklebot at the United Nations today,'' Harry said pulling out his DA-coin. ''And for some reason he hasn't answered to my contacts. He better have a good reason to-''

POP!

''I got here as soon as I got the message!'' Ron Weasley said as soon as he had apparated into the surveillance room, followed by John Constantine and two men in dark blue suit and hats. ''Where is my wife!?''

''Hermione is on the other side of the glass,'' Harry said and Ron pressed his face and hands against the glass to see Pandora strapped to the hospital bed. ''Where the hell have you been?''

''With me, looking for these two,'' Constantine said lighting a cigarette with his right hand and pointed his left thumb at the two men behind him. ''Phantom Stranger and the Question, the other two in the Trinity of Sin.''

Harry looked confused at the faceless man and the man with white eyes wondering if he had missed something from his courses of History of Magic during his time in Hogwarts. The heroes and Lex Luthor kept a stoic stances, but the silent moment was broken by Waller.

''A.R.G.U.S is a smoke free organization!'' she said firmly as she ripped the cigarette from between Constantine's lips and then turned to Ron. ''Mr. Weasley, we will get a psychiatrist to analyze your wife's psyche-''

''Can I just-'' Ron was about to ask.

''AND NO SOONER IS ANYONE GOING ANYWHERE NEAR HER!'' Waller yelled at Ron making her authority clear before turning to Phantom Stranger and the Question. ''And you two better have answers to a lot of questions.''

'' _I am the one who asks questions_ ,'' the Question grunted with his hands crossed. '' _But_ _my fellow sinner can answer many of them_.''

''Not all of them, there are rules,'' Constantine said reminding them of their own rules as he walked to Ron and Harry. ''Sorry, mate, but apparently this is the closest you can get to her.''

''Why were you with Ron?'' Harry asked Constantine.

''I'm his AA-sponsor,'' was Constantine's response, an obvious lie. ''Don't you and the big blue have a UN hearing to get back to?''

Harry shook his head. Of course, the hearing was still on going and there wasn't a verdict given yet. Harry turned to Superman who nodded to him.

''I tell Ginny and have her bring Rose and Hugo to see her,'' Harry said to Ron, who nodded to him still looking at Pandora on the other side of the glass.

Then Harry grabbed a hold of Superman and apparated with him. Luthor had already left and so had Batman and Wonder Woman to see Jessica Cruz's progress. Waller had also left, leaving Ron alone with Constantine, Phantom Stranger and the Question.

''What happened to you, 'Mione?'' Ron said looking at Pandora. ''Who did this to you?''

It took some time before the Phantom Stranger spoke.

'' _It was me_.''

* * *

 _Batcave_

''Welcome back, sir,'' Alfred said as Batman walked out of the teleporter stationed in the cave. ''I did as you asked and called the boys and Miss Cassandra here. They are upstairs and so is Titus, recovering from your trip.''

''Good, tell them to come down here,'' Bruce said removing his cowl and set it by the Bat-Computer console.

Before his protégés could make it down to the cave from the manor, Bruce decided to write down the case file of the events in Nanda Parbat and Gibraltar, and update Talia's status in his criminal database from _Deceased_ to _At Large_. Then he uploaded the Intel of the shard he had gathered from Talia's stronghold at Gibraltar to the Bat-Computer, including some descriptions of the visions it had given him and it's connections to the Bleed and Darkseid's apparent interest on it.

''What was so goddamn important that you had to drag us all from our on-going assignments and come here right away!?'' Jason Todd's voice asked with attitude signaling Bruce that everyone had arrived.

He turned around and looked at his protégés Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin and Black Bat, or to Bruce, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake and Cassandra Can. They were all there in their respected uniforms and masks looking up to Bruce.

''Thank you for coming,'' Bruce said with a tired voice as the Bat-Computer's screen opened a window with a red haired woman wearing glasses. ''And nice of you to join us too, Barbara.''

'' _I just saw your update on our criminal database_ ,'' Oracle's aka Barbara Gordon's voice spoke from the speakers on the Bat-Computer. '' _Did_ _Ra's steal Talia's corpse and resurrect her_?''

''No, that was me,'' Bruce admitted shocking his protégés and making Nightwing's and Red Robin's jaws drop(Red Hood was wearing his mask so his reaction didn't show). ''I needed information only she had and I was planning on taking her to Hague after I was done.''

''Something tells me she is not in Hague,'' Red Hood said rubbing his eyes. ''So what was it that you had to drag her out of Hell, again?''

''As you might recall from Crime Syndicate's invasion and how it ended for Hermione Granger,'' Bruce said bringing up to the Bat-Computer's screen the surveillance image of Hermione Granger as she was when she had been in the Batcave and the surveillance image of Pandora stealing Damian's coffin from his grave, ''I wanted to know why she would have taken Damian and the only one who knew was Talia. I took her remains to Nanda Parbat's Fountain of Life where she was brought back to life.''

''Right, that place,'' Red Robin remembering one particular trip he had had to Nanda Parbat. ''I'm surprised we're still welcome there.''

''Talia's information led me to her old stronghold in Gibraltar where I was ambushed by what Hermione Granger has now become and this Apokolyptian,'' Bruce continued bringing up Pandora's current appearance and Kalibak from his cowl's visual recordings. ''They were after a shard of unknown origin that Talia had used to accelerate Damian's growth to a ten year old in shorter time span.''

''What was the shard made of?'' Nightwing asked.

''The Bleed,'' Bruce said bringing the images from the League's multiversal travel on screen. ''Whatever Darkseid has been doing since he attack our Earth, I now suspect he has been focusing his attention on another one.''

'' _Parallel Earths_?'' Oracle asked. '' _Like the one where the Crime Syndicate came from_?''

''Yes,'' Bruce said. ''And I think that while Darkseid has his attention elsewhere, this can be the perfect window of opportunity to go and get Damian back.''

''But,'' Black Bat spoke slowly, ''Damian is dead?''

''Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave him to Apokolips.''

''Whoe, whoe, whoe, Bruce?'' Nightwing said taking steps toward Bruce and removed his mask. ''Are you saying you're going to go to Apokolips?!''

''What's the plan?'' Red Hood asked taking his mask off too, with Red Robin and Black Bat following suit.

''When Pandora came back, the League managed to subdue her and take her to A.R.G.U.S. When her belongings were confiscated, I took this from them,'' Bruce said showing a Mother Box in his hands and brought a new Image of a black-red armor on screen. ''This is how I can get to Apokolips and I just the suit I need to survive there on Watchtower.''

'' _Bruce, you just said how YOU can get to Apokolips_ ,'' Oracle said pointing out something from Bruce's speech. '' _Are_ _you planning to go to Apokolips alone without backup_?!''

''I'm not sure if I'll be coming back from there, which is why I need you to be prepared to protect Gotham in my absence,'' Bruce said looking down to Dick, Jason, Tim and Cassandra with heavy hearts. ''And the League is too important as Earth's first line of defense to be pulled in with me to a personal mission. They wouldn't agree on it either.''

''They would tell you not to do it,'' Dick said. ''You don't need to do it alone.''

''I am dragging any of you to Hell with me!'' Bruce said firmly. ''I asked you all here because you deserved to know and hear it from me. Protect Gotham, do it for me.''

* * *

 _United Nations_

Returning to the hearing, Harry and Superman caught up with Captain Farris and were lead back to their seats in the hall. On their way to their seats, Harry noticed Luthor had resumed to his observer's seat and saw a blue suited Captain Cold wearing his goggles, observing the hall and speaking to people in his earpiece.

''What's happening now?'' Harry asked Minister Shacklebot as he sat down.

''They just reviewed the other countries besides Britain that have ministries,'' Minister Shacklebot said, ''and next they are listening their Ministers of Magic with their countries ambassadors.''

''So for now we can just sit and listen?'' Harry asked.

''Yes,'' Minister Shacklebot answered. ''The Secretary General took Superman's testimonial for our favor, but we'll see how well the other countries can tolerate us having bases on their soil.''

''Especially after Americans invaded Middle-East,'' Captain Farris pointed out. ''Those other ministers better have had good reasons to be elected to their posts.''

''Ministry doesn't hold elections,'' Harry said. ''After Fudge resigned, they assigned Scrimmoir and after the Death Eaters killed him they put Thicknesse in charge. Kingsley has been the Minister of Magic since Voldemort died.''

''That's… probably going to be held against you,'' Captain Farris said with a bad poker face.

* * *

''YOU DID THIS TO HER!?''

Ron charged at the Phantom Stranger after hearing his confession, but failed to crab him as he phased out of the way. Ron tried again, but with the same results.

''WHY!?'' Ron asked seeing it was impossible to hurt Phantom Stranger. ''Why did you do it?''

'' _I am a sinner who committed crimes against God_ ,'' Stranger responded, sounding a little sorry. '' _It is my penance to walk the Earth witnessing all the bad things my crime caused and only when called by Him to do as I am told_.''

''Long story short, someone with authority told him to,'' John Constantine said pushing Ron to sit down.

'' _I am obligated to do as the Voice tells me to in order to carry on His will_ ,'' Stranger continued. '' _I_ _was told to relieve the Pandora who was sentenced with me and then to pass on her belongings_.''

''Why Hermione?'' Ron asked looking at the floor. ''Out of all the people in this world, why did Pandora's belongings have be given to Hermione?''

'' _I_ _was given orders and not to question them_ ,'' Stranger said. '' _I_ _gave her the robes and weapons as I was told to, because I believed in His plan, but followed her to make sure she wouldn't be- But in time I was pulled away and only learned about this later_.''

''You can't possibly be telling me that I need to blame God for this?'' Ron said rubbing his eyes.

'' _No_!'' the Question spoke now. '' _Whoever told Stranger to do this was not God, but someone with similar powers to God. The question is, who has that kind of power to fool a true servant of God_?''

''Probably the same bastard who put this Anti-Life in her head,'' Constantine said clapping his lighter to his hand while looking at Pandora. ''Bloody smoke free area- oh, the shrink's here.''

* * *

A blond woman in a doctor's coat with a blue shirt, dark grey pants and thick rimmed glasses had entered the room Pandora was in. She studied her clipboard before taking a seat next to Pandora's bed, so that her back was at the glass, and fixed her glasses' position on her face.

''So, Hermione Granger, now that we are here'' the psychiatrist spoke in professional's voice, but with that little something off, ''my name's Dr. Quinzel, but you can call me Harley.''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** That was someone, who has been in A.R.G.U.S. for some time now and you can believe she is played by _Margot Robbie_. Did Waller have her put in that room or did she sneak in there on her own?

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **tiger 5:** No, Anti-Life still has a hold on her. And those stories are the ones that had a definite endings affecting the status que, so sorry but no. That doesn't mean however if characters from those stories could have a presence.

 **Guest:** Talia is not on Apokolips. She is currently looking to get her status as the Daughter of Demon back or to get something to work with. She'll be heard of again. Ginny is bringing Hugo and Rose to see Pandora in the next chapter and so far they will be meeting John Constantine, the Question and Phantom Stranger, unless they stumble across the Flash and Green Lanterns who are helping Jessica Cruz and since this is A.R.G.U.S, Suicide Squad.


	8. Suicide Squad

**Author's notes:** Wow. I mean, WOW! That trailer for _Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice_ had everything. _Ben Affleck_ truly is Batman and Bruce Wayne, and I am proud I never hated him when he was announced. Wonder Woman was in it and _Gal Gadot_ looked awesome! Not to mention there was that Robin suit and _Jesse Eisenberg_ does sorta/kinda remind me of how I have written Lex Luthor in these stories.

And Suicide Squad, _Margot Robbie_ has never looked better as Harley Quinn and THE JOKER IS TERRIFYING! SCREW THE TATTOOS AND HOW BAD SOME OF YOU MIGHT THINK THEY LOOK, ALL I SAW IS THE INTIMIDATING PERFORMANCE THAT IS DONE BY JARED LETO!(Cold shivers)

This chapter is to remind you, the readers, that THIS IS WAR between Gods and Men. While Superman and Harry Potter are negotiating at the United Nations, this one part of the US Government is preparing for what could be coming by sending their expendable Task Force X on preparation mission. And that Ron is the main character on his turn after Hermione was in the last on and Harry was in the first one.

* * *

 **Suicide Squad**

 _Holding cells below A.R.G.U.S._

Amanda Waller walked down the stairs and to a podium covered by bulletproof glass. Lighting was kept dim, but enough to make sure the inmates transferred from Belle Reeve to see her as she spoke and that she could see the inmates figure in their cells. As she stepped on it she was greeted by a soldier.

''Colonel Flag,'' Waller said, ''how did the transport go?''

''Nothing bad happened, Director,'' Colonel Flag responded.

''How many?'' Waller asked.

''Six, and they should be coming out of it now,'' Colonel Flag said observing the holding cells. ''Ready for a rollcall.''

''Lawton!'' Waller spoke to the microphone in the podium.

''Present,'' a male voice answered bored.

''Harkness!''

''Here, luv,'' Australian accented male voice said.

''Tarrant!''

''Plus the bomb,'' another male voice said.

''Quinn!''

'' _Yeeahh_!''

''Moone!''

''Here,'' a bothered female voice said.

''Needham!''

''Still with the degenerates!'' angered male voice responded.

''As I said, everyone,'' Colonel Rick Flag said. ''Director, what is our next job?''

''Over the last 20 years, A.R.G.U.S has been monitoring a rogue nation in which has at least five known bases around the world,'' Waller said beginning her briefing Flag and his squad of inmates. ''Because no conflict has so far not been set, they have been left to only been monitored on. Until now. Now that this 'Magical Community' has been brought to public knowledge and is being evaluated by United Nations, it is time to start be prepared. During the Crime Syndicate's invasion, their version of Firestorm was able to drain the magical energies from those bases and render their ability to use magic unusable. Your mission is to break into one of these bases and find the how this was done and how it can be done on our end.''

''Finding a magical on/off switch?'' Colonel Flag asked.

''It would be a precaution in case if the UN hearings don't give them the sanction to become hostile,'' Waller said before moving on. ''Moore's knowledge and abilities in the field make her a needed asset on this mission and so do the status Tarrant's tattoos. As needed back up we are also sending Lawton as a sniper, Harkness and Quinn as assault and Needham for infiltration.''

''Do we have the Intel on where to look?'' Colonel Flag asked turning to Waller. ''Has that alternate Firestorm's half told us how to?''

''Professor Stein's alternate has given us know-how that can be interpreted through Ms. Moone's knowledge and worked through onsite,'' was Waller's answer as the holding cells' door opened. ''Isn't that right Ms. Moone?''

''Yes, sure,'' moody woman said walking out of her cell with others wearing a Belle Reeve prisoner jumpsuit. ''Once onsite-''

''WAIT!'' Waller yelled seeing five inmates walking out of six holding cells. ''WHERE IS QUINN!?''

'' _Yeeahh_!''

A group of armed men barged into the room and forced the inmates on the floor as they secured the area for Waller and Colonel Flag to step up and inspect one of the cells. There wasn't anyone inside, but some blood and a voice-box that worked when someone said 'Quinn'.

''We have an escapee!'' Colonel Flag said turning on the silent alarm and spoke to a radio. ''Seal the building! Harley Quinn is on the loose!''

* * *

 _A.R.G.U.S. topside, meanwhile_

''Let's talk about your feeling,'' the psychiatrist said to Pandora. ''How does being here make you feel?''

'' _Anti-Life justifies my feelings_ ,'' Pandora spoke in monotone.

''Huh,'' the psychiatrist responded. ''What? What's that?''

Pandora didn't speak, making her psychiatrist tilt her head in slight confusion. She leaned closer to Pandora's face and

''Boop!''

touched her nose with her finger. And then did it couple more time here and there on Pandora's face.

''Can your Anti-Life justify that?'' the psychiatrist asked, before grinning awkwardly.

Pandora however, did not respond to this either making the psychiatrist make a grumpy face.

''That shrink isn't getting anything off her,'' John Constantine said looking back and for to the other side of the glass and to Ron standing next to him. ''You ask me, we should get back out there and do something. She isn't going anywhere from here.''

''You're saying we should go confront this Darkseid on Apokolips?'' Ron asked without turning to Constantine. ''This over powerful space dictator that could make Darth Vader look like puny little-''

''If we're being honest about it, Hayden Christensen did that already,'' Constantine said with his hand shaking from withdraw. ''Yeah, sure. Let's go kick that arsehole in the bollocks. Maybe I can also get a chance smoke while you get to play exorcist on your wife.''

''What?'' Ron asked almost shocked.

''You know, once we figure out what Darkseid did and how to reverse it,'' Constantine said as the psychiatrist sat up and left the room on the other side of the glass. ''The shrink's done. You should probably go ask what she learnt.''

As Ron and Constantine exited the room to confront the psychiatrist, the Question and Phantom Stranger walked through the glass to see Pandora themselves.

''Excuse me, Doctor,'' Ron asked after the psychiatrist walking away from him.

''OY! BLONDIE!'' Constantine shouted after the psychiatrist who stopped on her tracks and turned around. ''My mate here wants to know how his wife's doing.''

''I'm sorry, but I cannot say anything until I have reported to the director,'' the psychiatrist said. ''Even family members-''

''Ron, we're here!'' was suddenly said and their attention was turned towards Ron's sister Ginny Weasley and his children Rose and Hugo being escorted by an A.R.G.U.S security officer. ''We got here as soon as we got Harry's message about Hermione's situation.''

''Hey, Ginny,'' Ron said greeting his sister and hugged his children. ''Yeah, thanks for coming.''

''Might not have been that wise considering how she is,'' Constantine said gesturing a hello with his hand, ''but I assume the doc her knows better. Also, hey, I'm John. I'm from the AA.''

''You're still drinking?'' Ginny asked turning towards Ron as the security officer turned to listen to his radio.

''Not as much as he used, that's job ain't it?'' Constantine responded before Ron could answer anything. ''But I don't suppose you wanted to discuss that more than-''

''PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!'' the security officer suddenly shouted pointing his weapon at the psychiatrist, who took a step back as did Constantine and the Weasleys. ''Control, Harley Quinn is at the-''

But before he could finish his sentence, the psychiatrist grinned and threw something from her doctor's coat's pocket at the security officer. Something that on contact explode and turned into red and green ribbons starting to tie themselves around the security officer. Ron, Ginny and Constantine just looked shocked at the surprise transformation from a professional to something entirely else, which gave the psychiatrist time to move on.

''Here, play with this,'' the psychiatrist said in a very girly voice as she gave a small box to Rose and Hugo, before

SMACK!

hitting Constantine with her clipboard and ran away. ''There's my report, BLONDIE!''

''Ow, crazy broad,'' Constantine said recovering from the hit as Ron took the box, that had started to play music, from Rose and Hugo. ''What's that? A bomb!?''

Ron immediately threw the box away after Constantine had said that and covered both Ginny and his children as Constantine still stood. He shuttered some Latin chants at the box, when suddenly

POFF!

It cracked open and started to make giggling noises.

'' _Hihihihhih-hahahahah-HAHAHAAHAHA_ -''

''Don't worry, it's not a bomb,'' Constantine said turning around, smiling relieved. ''Just a bloody toy.''

''Who the hell was that woman!?'' Ginny asked angry and shocked as she got up. ''No, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?''

''A.R.G.U.S has temporary holding cells for containing dangerous criminals before they are transferred elsewhere,'' Amanda Waller said appearing from behind them with Colonel Rick Flag carrying an assault rifle. ''Harley Quinn is one such convict who was locked down there with other convicts, but has somehow managed to escape.''

''That woman wasn't your psychiatrist?'' Ron asked as Constantine showed him the clipboard. ''Of course she wasn't. Smiley and grumpy faces.''

''The building is locked down,'' Colonel Flag said looking at a PDA. ''She isn't going anywhere.''

''Go back to your wife, Weasley,'' Waller said, or ordered. ''A.R.G.U.S is taking care of Harley Quinn.''

* * *

Ron led Ginny, Hugo and Rose to the observation room with Constantine following behind, digging out cigarettes. Pandora was still there strapped to a bed on the other side of the glass and Rose and Hugo ran immediately to the glass as soon as they saw their mother.

''Why is mom tied up?'' Rose asked turning to her father. ''Is she sick or something?''

''Something, we have some doubts, but nothing that can be treated'' Ron answered putting his hands on his sons and daughter's shoulders. ''John has been helping me finding answers what's wrong with her.''

''Oy, talking about me now?'' Constantine said raising his head. ''We found some experts who are-''

''You just said you're Ron's AA sponsor!'' Ginny said cutting Constantine's sentence.

''Among other things,'' Constantine said digging out and giving Ginny his calling card. ''I'm also an exorcist, a demonologist and a… someone who knows his way around the dark arts.''

''Like a teacher?'' Hugo turned around to face Constantine. ''Have you taught Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts?''

''No, that place is far from good education in the fields of Arcane,'' Constantine said, making Ginny look at him disgusted. ''If you thought I look familiar, I was also poisoned by that Joker Venom as you, your sister and daddy were. And I was the one who sent that other Voldemort back to Hell back in-''

Constantine stopped talking as Ginny drew her wand and pointed it at his throat.

''Stop undoing weeks of ongoing therapy!'' she said in a threatening whisper. ''That was a- WHAT THE HELL!?''

Phantom Stranger and the Question walked through the glass back to the observation room, shocking Ginny and giving faint scares at Rose and Hugo.

'' _We have spoken to her_ ,'' the Question spoke, '' _and she has given us few answers_.''

''Right,'' Constantine said grinning at Ginny in a sly way, ''these are those experts Ron and me looked up.''

* * *

 _22300 miles above Earth's Orbit_

 _Justice League Watchtower_

''Authorization, Batman, security code BK193BF920BA16.''

'' _Identity verified, access granted_.''

Vault-door opened in front of the Dark Knight to reveal what he had arrived for. The Hellbat armored suit. A noticeably upgraded version of the armor he had used years ago when he had gone up against the Man of Steel, before their partnership had been forged. This one had been built up with combined efforts of every member of the Justice League, but Batman had been the one who had designed it in the first place. It was originally meant for defense against enemies from outside the Earth, such as Warworld and Apokolips, but now it was needed on the offence.

There was a hurry to get beyond enemy lines and back, so he suited up in the armor quickly. There was still the possibility that he might not be coming back from this, a possibility that Batman had taken care of with his proteges- no! With his children. Damian might have been the Son of Batman, but Bruce Wayne had also taken in and raised Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake and Cassandra Cain as his students and cared for them as if they had been his children. Hell, he had even legally adopted them and now was the time to give them the responsibility to continue his work if he were not to return.

 _One thing is for sure_ , Batman thought as he used Pandora's Mother Box to open a Boom Tube.

 **BOOOOM!**

 _I would do this for all of them,_ Batman thought as he spread the Hellbat-armor's wings and flew through the Boom Tube towards Apokolips, Darkseid and Damian.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** And this is also based on Robin Rises OMEGA, mostly. Ron and John Constantine will follow after Batman to Apokolips soon.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Let's ask you, Will Harley get caught and put back into the Suicide Squad's mission or will she get away?

 **Tiger5:** Sorry if this was boring.

 **Exodus5:** Thanks for coming back for change. Yes, as I said above and in the first chapter, Ron is in the protagonist's seat now after Hermione was in Outsiders Beyond Good and Evil and Harry was in Traveler among Wizards. Harry and Superman are in important roles, but not as much as in the past. When the hearing reaches climax, something very important can happen to them. And I hope you liked this chapter better as it was mostly focused on Ron and John Constantine.

 **Miss Singing in the Rain:** I knew I forgot something. I'll PM you right away.


	9. There is a curtain

**Author's notes:** And behind a curtain is... Well, if you don't know, you haven't seen the _Wizard of Oz_. If you have, you can see the parallel I'm using here. I don't know what else to say up here.

* * *

 **There is a Curtain**

 _United Nations_

And there were the Ministers of Magic. The Secretary General had questioned all of them about their policies, international and domestic, while the ambassadors took notes and asked questions. There were also inquiries from the ambassadors of those countries that had a Ministry and word about religious factions having made threats.

''Of course they had to go at the witch hunts again,'' Superman told Harry from their seats.

''How did it go for you?'' Harry asked turning to Superman. ''You had to go to a senate hearing after what happened in Metropolis with your people. How did that go?''

''I was found responsible,'' was Superman's response. ''But that was a hearing, not Supreme Court. To be honest, I still don't know how that ended up.''

''Do me a favor on the next recess and tell me more about that,'' Harry said checking his DA-coin for messages.

* * *

 _A.R.G.U.S_

It is said that in the end, or when you're dying, life passes through your eyes. Somehow watching his wife laying strapped on bed and possessed by something not of this Earth, made Ron think about what he considered to be the best day in his life. The day he had been sent to Hogwarts and on the train ride there met his two best friends. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, who had accepted him as their friend and been through the hardship of school life with him and was in the same line of work as he was.

All Ron had been through with Harry and Hermione had brought him here, in A.R.G.U.S with his children and his sister Ginny watching what Hermione had become on the other side of the glass in the company of men who had sinned their way into servitude for God and a conman named John Constantine.

''Trinity of Sin, that's who these blokes are,'' Constantine continued introducing them to Ginny. ''Well, them and her over there.''

Ginny looked at the two men, one without a face and one pale eyed with both wearing dark blue suits and hats, and hearing what Constantine called then she tried to remember if she had forgotten something from her History of Magic courses. Trinity of Sin was a name no one would forget easily and for some reason none of the witches and wizards Ginny knew and had met had mentioned them.

''John, that was your name, right?'' Ginny asked turning to Constantine. ''So, who exactly are the Trinity of Sin and how is Hermione in it?''

''They're sinners forced to work their penance to God,'' Constantine responded putting an unlit cigarette between his lips. ''So, what did you learn of her or is that also against mortal knowledge?''

'' _When_ _three of us were originally sentenced, our identities were made irrelevant_ ,'' Phantom Stranger spoke. '' _I casted my past away in guilt, he was robbed of his identity and Pandora was made to be known for who she was. But in Hermione Granger's case, her identity was buried under Pandora's after she committed a mortal sin. Anti-Life is more forcefully keeping Hermione Granger buried inside her mind and that is where she wants remain_.''

''Wha- wait, WHAT!?'' Ron asked turning to Phantom Stranger. ''What do you mean she wants to remain under Pandora's persona and is letting Anti-Life hold her?''

''I don't know if I should laugh at the irony or your thick headedness,'' Constantine said clicking his lighter to light his cigarette and inhaled. ''Aah, much better. Hermione killed that bloke the Joker used as patsy and she feels so guilty about it that she'd rather be Pandora than Hermione.''

''What did I just say about ruining therapy?'' Ginny said looking at Constantine. ''And isn't this a smoke free building?''

''Who cares, this is more important,'' Constantine said pointing at Pandora. ''So, if Anti-Life is what's keeping her from being herself- or scratch that. Anti-Life is what's keeping Pandora over Hermione and making therapy impossible.''

'' _When_ _we spoke to her, she addressed to us as if she was the same Pandora who was judged with us_ ,'' the Question said with his hands crossed, '' _denying to be anyone else. It is… interesting_.''

''But, she's our mom?'' Hugo said looking at Pandora with Rose. ''How can she not be herself?''

''Is Anti-Life some kind of spell or a curse?'' Rose asked.

Constantine made a dull face as his reaction before telling Ron to meet him outside after he had explained all the grown up things to his children without Constantine undoing anymore therapy.

* * *

 _Gotham City, somewhere dark…_

''You know this is all your fault!'' cat suited woman yelled as she was held by organic robots.

''At least you're not tied to a table!'' red haired masked woman in red and black yelled back. ''It would have been more stupid to come here alone.''

The other woman had been trying to rob a penthouse next door and had been caught red handed by the other one. For casual courtesy and mutual respect the other woman had been offered to have been looked aside for assistance on what the other one had been working on, as backup. This arrangement had lead both of them to be overpowered and into this situation where Batwoman was tied to an operating table and Catwoman was held by emotionless, best word to describe, zombies.

''Then it would have been just you tied to the table and not me in danger of being tied to one!'' Catwoman yelled back at Batwoman furiously. ''IF EITHER OF US GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE-''

''Calm my preciouses,'' pig masked man said walking from the middle of the Dollotrons wearing surgical gloves and plastic apron. ''Pyg will fix both of you and make you pretty. Oink!''

''If you want to do fixing, make these things let me go and I'll claw it on you,'' Catwoman spit at Professor Pyg as he walked past her.

''No, no, Pyg will heal you. Pyg will make you better,'' Professor Pyg spoke spreading his arms. ''Pyg will make you pretty like the others.''

''YOU ARE NOT TURNING US INTO THESE THINGS, YOU SICK SON OF A-''

''Sshhh, you're making Mother angry,'' Professor Pyg shushed Batwoman by gently pushing his finger onto her lips and then turned to Catwoman. ''Destroy her, so Daddy can rebuild her!''

 **BANG!**

PING!

 _Reloading sound._

 **BANG!**

PING!

The straps that kept Batwoman's hands tied to the table were shot off and as she quickly got up she used the spikes in her gauntlets to cut her legs free too before kicking Professor Pyg on his knees. Before she could do anything else, an escrima stick flew at the back of Pyg's head and Nightwing and Red Hood, carrying a backpack with a cannon, jumped out.

''Catwoman, duck!'' Red Hood told in focused monotone as he

FLLOOWBB!

fired a strong, orange foam at the Dollotrons to make them immobile and unable to attack them. ''We all know there is no coming back once turned into Dollotrons. I could have actually used live rounds and not just on the knees.''

''Don't break the habit,'' Nightwing said patting him on the back and then turned to Batwoman. ''Oracle tracked down your signal, meaning your securities needs better upgrading if you still want to work outside the union.''

''I thought I was chasing a serial killer, not this psycho in a pig mask,'' Batwoman said

SMACK!

kicking Pyg as he tried to get back up disoriented. ''Vanity isn't one of my faults, but how could he or anyone make 'this' any better?''

''Asks her who is wearing an obvious wig,'' Red Hood said shooting a burn at Batwoman as Catwoman got up and brushed the hardened foam of herself. ''As for that that boob window-''

''Nightwing, how come it is you two and not Batman who saved us!?'' Catwoman asked in a rather loud voice.

Nightwing didn't speak. Red Hood didn't speak. Batwoman recognized there was something the boys weren't saying, which also changed Catwoman's attitude from agitated to worried as she noticed it too.

''Where is Batman?'' Batwoman asked after the silence had been long enough. ''Has something happened?''

''Let's go, Lazlo,'' Nightwing said picking up Professor Pyg and turned to leave with Red Hood. ''Back to Arkham with you. Selina, Kate, go home.''

Batwoman shrugged her shoulders and grabbled away, but Catwoman didn't leave just yet.

''Where is Batman now?'' Catwoman asked walking after Nightwing and Red Hood. ''Is Bruce okay? Did something-''

But then she had followed them outside and saw that they were out driving one of the Batmobiles. After Professor Pyg had been thrown to the containment on the back of the car, Catwoman drew her whip and

WHIP!

made it clear she was serious.

''You two are good liars, you could have said he was abroad, but your silence just told enough to be curious,'' she said. ''Where is Batman?''

* * *

''I take it they caught that crazy broad,'' John Constantine said walking outside A.R.G.U.S. and joined Chas Chandler by his taxicab. ''How's the mileage?''

''Considering the House of Mystery has a moving parking lot, hardly changed,'' Chas responded patting the hood as Constantine sat next to him to lean against the cab. ''Good or bad?''

''Both, to say the least,'' Constantine said crossing his arms, but still holding a lit cigarette. ''You're a family man, Chas. I know better than giving you nightmares about what's happening inside.''

'''Ignorance is a bliss' route?'' Chas asked as Constantine inhaled.

''She has her other foot in her grave,'' Constantine said exhaling. ''With her toes feeling the heat of Hellfire. How much would you bet on that Lucifer is also aware of her situation? A vulnerable soul in agony and willing to enter Hell without resistance? In other situations that would be a free ticket to Heaven, but Pandora and that bloody Anti-Life-''

'' _Let it go_.''

''Chas?'' Constantine said turning to see Chas' eyes burning like he was possessed and he chuckled. ''Well ain't that handy. I've been looking for an insider to the other side and now one's here. Is that you Lucy or-''

THOCK!

The possessed Chas took a strong hold onto Constantine's throat and snarled at him.

'' _You exorcise demons to Hell on purpose and innocent souls on error, John Constantine_ ,'' possessed Chas snarled at Constantine. '' _Let_ _this go and stop interfering with this_!''

''With what?'' Constantine responded back, which caused the burning in Chas' eyes dim. ''Who are you? WHAT AM I INTERFERRING WITH!?''

''Argh,'' Chas grunted as he regained the control of his body and let go of his grip. ''John?''

''No turning into angel means not from Heaven,'' Constantine muttered annoyed, ''and orange smoke is too new for Hell. Or a red hearing to… Bollocks!''

Leaving Chas to recover his experience of being possessed and telling him to go see his family, Constantine marched back inside A.R.G.U.S to the room he had left the Question, Phantom Stranger and Ron with his sister and children.

''The party in charge of Hermione's condition just came to tell me to piss off!'' Constantine told as he barged into the room.

''What? Who!?'' Ron asked reacting to the news with interest. ''How did that happen!?

''Possessed a friend of mine to send their message, but I asking you now,'' Constantine answered pointing at Ron and the sinners, with also glancing at Hermione and then Ginny, ''who's coming with me to kick them in the bollocks?''

* * *

On his observatory seat, Lex Luthor had listened to every accusation against the wizards that the Secretary General had made. All of them had been made about incidents that had happened during Harry Potter's time in Hogwarts, incidents that Lex had educated himself on from Lena's old letters. Dementors during prison escapee whose dangerous importance had been belittled on, not letting the rest of the world know of mystical creatures like giants, trolls, actual dragons, giant spiders and the worst offence so far, erasing people's memories with magic once they had been able to come aware.

On that last one, everyone in the hall had signaled on their body language worry over had that happened to them and made it very difficult for Potter and the Minister of Magic to defend themselves. Superman had made it clear that he was not always supportive over extreme methods, but held onto his support in defending the wizards.

''In case of these wizards turning hostile against the public, like Voldemort's terrorist organization did, would you be standing with them or against them?'' the Secretary General asked firmly. ''Or would you rather stand between both parties in this hypothetical situation and make both lay down their arms?''

That was when Lex saw it. The Secretary General was breaking a norm or some UN protocols by inventing questions Lex himself would have asked directly from Superman to put them as uncomfortable situation as possible. And when answering had taken longer than a few seconds, Lex could have sworn that the Secretary General was smirking victoriously. There was something personal in this affair especially behind the Secretary General's motives.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** And in the next chapter, we are FINALLY going physically to Apokolips.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Exodus5:** Aaaand we're back to there being other characters' point-of-views. I did aim here to work more on the thoughts of the characters, like how Ron is thinking of the situation so far, Ginny's views about Constantine and the Trinity of Sin and then there's Lex Luthor's insights observing Harry's and Superman's situation. And what is happening in Gotham now that Batman has gone to Apokolips.

 **Guest:** You will be happy next time.


	10. Planetfall

**Author's notes:** And this is another chapter mostly focused on Ron and John Constantine. Batman is also in it and a mysterious figure who did something bad.

Anyway, now we are on Apokolips.

* * *

 **Planetfall**

 _Apokolips_

Hellbat armored Batman soared through the air over the large God planet. The altitude was high, as he was flying over the top of the firepits and their pillars of fire.

At first glance, Batman thought the God planet to be abandoned as there seemed to be little to no one to be seen, but as he soared to a lower altitude, Batman could see the tormented slaves of Apokolips working on machinery that looked like it was… opening up the planet. There were cracks on the God planet's surface and as Batman flew above one of the cracks on a safe altitude, he saw what he had already deduced.

Darkseid was indeed aware of the multiverse and had not attacked Batman's Earth for this reason, because he was busy attacking another. Between the crack Batman could see that Apokolips had been opened in that fashion that the God planet could literally swallow this unfortunate, alternate Earth. Apokolips was right now in the middle of devouring a different version of Earth and Batman was standing to witness it.

''GAAAH!''

A power spike on Hellbat armor's systems brought Batman's mind back to focus. Landing to a proper hiding place, Batman checked the Hellbat armor's power levels to make sure how much time he had before it would start to leech out it's energies from its wearer.

There was no time to go find a way to help the other Earth. As much as Batman hated to admit it, he had just enough time to go and find Damian from Darkseid's palace.

* * *

 _House of Mystery_

Ron had not wasted a moment when he accepted to join Constantine on their way to Apokolips. He had not known the man for a long time, but had made the impression that Constantine knew what he was doing and for Hermione, Ron was ready to go Hell and back to get her better. Even in Constantine's company.

''You can still stay back, mate,'' John said as they walked back inside the House of Mystery. ''We might not be coming back from this and it ain't right for those kids to grow up with both of their folks gone.''

''Strength in numbers, together you live and alone you die,'' Ron said bluntly. ''Which is why we should have taken Question and Phantom Stranger with us-''

''No,'' John said as he walked ahead. ''Due to Hermione's situation with both Anti-Life and membership in the Trinity of Sin, those two need to stay close to her in case ANYTHING happens.''

''Such as?'' Ron asked.

''She gets loose or Waller sends someone to do testings to benefit the American government,'' John said as they had walked through the lobby and towards more doors. ''I don't have time for changing rooms, we need to pick something up and then get going.''

''What do we need?'' Ron asked.

''Tools for a ritual to get us to Apokolips,'' John said taking a hold of the door handle and opened it to a library. ''Yes! Keep this door open, I don't wanna close it and open it to another room than the lobby.''

''What else are we taking? Guns?''

''Hah, good one,'' John said as he took a bag and started to fill it. ''But no, we're both warlocks so we should both have our self-defense tactics handy. Which reminds me… you know the oldest secret about magic?''

''I take it's something even Hogwarts doesn't know,'' Ron said leaning to the open door.

''Nope, if it was, Voldemort wouldn't have had any cause hate the common people,'' John said with a smug smile. ''You know why there are muggleborns? It's because when it comes to magic, any cunt can do it.''

Ron was silent for a few seconds before he asked: ''What?''

''I didn't go to any magic schools to hone my skills and knowledge. I was born to a family in Liverpool, or…'' John scratched his head as he paused and then resumed explaining. ''My mum died giving birth to me, leaving me just to live with a bastard of a father who reminded me of that every night, especially after he returned from a pub.''

''Oh,'' Ron said.

He had not expected that, but hearing it did explain some things about Constantine's attitude. ''That's sad to hear, but-''

''I have taught myself spells and different rituals trying to find a way to communicate with my mum,'' John continued and finished packing. ''So far it's been just demons and different types of fallen angels and other celestials that you've met today too. My point is, you can use magic without you wand, so if you lose it, just roll with it and you'll be fine.''

Constantine shut the bag and turned to walk towards Ron, who stopped leaning at the door.

''I'd advise you to practice it a bit before we open the gates of Hell and- OY!''

Constantine beamed at the door which was now closing. Run turned around as Constantine ran past him and as the door closed shut, they saw a silhouette of a dark figure standing there, turning it's hand as if it was slamming the door on them and

 **SLAM!**

''Bloody Hell!'' John grunted punching the door. ''This bloody house has shifting rooms and if that isn't the lobby on that other side-''

''Did you see that too?'' Ron asked as Constantine took a hold of the handle. ''There was someone out there.''

''If it's Father Time or Doctor Occult playing practical jokes at a time like this, they are way past being sore losers,'' John said twisting the handle and opened the doors, to the lobby. ''Well, this was a pleasant surprise. Saved some time.''

''Um, John,'' Ron said noticing something on the windows and moved closer to look at it, ''wasn't it cloudy when we came in here?''

Constantine noticed it too and rushed to look out the window. It had been cloudy just a few minutes ago when they entered the House of Mystery and looking outside, the skies were red. Chas and his taxicab were also nowhere in sight. As they stepped outside, both Ron and Constantine saw the surrounding landscape also having turned to an apocalyptic scenery with destroyed buildings and cracks in the sky.

'What the hell happened out here?!'' Ron said as the first thing that came to his mind looking at the devastation.

''Ummm,'' John muttered putting a cigarette in his mouth, ''that didn't look like Father Time or Doctor Occult. It was too...''

''The DA coin doesn't work, John'' Ron said checking it and drew out his wand. ''Point me.''

''Pfffft,'' John grunted waving his hand before kneeling lower and touched the ground, muttering something in Latin before turning back to English. ''Holland, are you there? Oy, Swamp Thing!''

Constantine rose back to his feet shaking his head and lit the cigarette before saying:

''I can't reach the Swamp Thing. That means either that the Green is gone or that it's Avatar is killed.''

SWOOOSH!

* * *

Batman flew around Apokolips towards Darkseid's palace. The firepower defending it seemed minimal due to most of the warships targeting the Earth the God planet was currently devouring. It did still press heavily on Batman's mind that he was letting this alternate Earth and whatever possible survivors there could still be down there. But he was not here for them, he was here to bring his son's remains back home and the Hellbat armor's power sources…

NO! Batman had sworn on that he would always preserve life. He would have to find a way to find Damian's remains and help the people down there. Doing one could lead to making the other.

''Direct all power to boots' rocket boosters.''

 **CRAAAAAAASSSHHH!**

Batman flew through window holes in a wing of the palace. A wing that was connected to one of the machines that were closing the God planet on the unlucky Earth. There were Parademons, but after quickly redirecting the power supply, Batman was able to deal with them by parrying their attacks and beating them up. Then he turned to the one in charge of the operation, the one they had called Glorious Godfrey.

''HOW DO I TURN THESE ENGINES OFFLINE!?'' Batman yelled at Godfrey as he grabbed him by the collar.

'' **Mortal, you are among Gods here** ,'' Godfrey spit back at Batman. '' **Besides, your world is already too far gone, Apokolips is upon it and-** ''

SMACK!

PUNCH!

TWITCH!

'' **UUUHHHHH**!''

''TELL ME!'' Batman yelled at Godfrey after punching him a couple of times and twisting both of his shoulders out of their places.

'' **The slaves are operating them as the parts of the engines**!'' Godfrey yelled in pain. '' **I can tell them to stop closing Apokolips on that planet and turn to opening it**.''

''Do it!'' Batman told Godfrey as he

TWITCH!

'' **AAHH-AAAHH**!''

relocated the other shoulder and put him onto his console to send orders to change the closing of Apokolips to opening it again. ''NOW!''

* * *

 _In a place called…_

SWOOSH!

''What the bloody hell just happened!?''

In a split of a second, both Ron and Constantine had been swiped off their feet and in a disorienting feeling of motion sickness, they had been pulled from where they had been standing to somewhere unknown and away from House of Mystery.

Thankfully, Ron had been accustomed to this due to his training in apparating and recovered from it a little faster. Fast enough to see what and who had brought them there and as his wand was already drawn

''PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!''

cast a spell on it to stop it on it's track so both he and Constantine could question it.

''Good, good, Ronnie,'' John said still recovering from his head spinning. ''You could have done it without your wanker stick too, but good work either way. Hoof, now let's see…''

Ron glared at Constantine mildly bothered, but followed him to the person he had petrified. It was a man in a red and blue skintight suit, not unfamiliar to people who knew of superheroes, but the costume itself was unfamiliar with a silver lightning and helmet, similar to-

''Johnny Quick?'' Ron said seeing resemblance in this man's costume to that of speedster from Crime Syndicate. ''Did we end up on Crime Syndicate's Earth?''

Constantine gestured his hand, reducing the spell's effect to just below his pelvis.

''What are you doing!?'' the man asked in panic, able to move just his upper body but no his legs. ''I need to get back out there! There are still more people!''

''No, this isn't that villain version of Flash, mate,'' John said nodding his head. ''That one would have spitted at our faces. Listen, mate. Ronnie and I didn't see the world ending half an hour ago. So, mind you if you answer some questions about what we have missed and we give you back the use of our legs. Question one, where are we?''

'' _Atom's Heaven_ , our last safe place from Apokolips'' was the answer of this this version of Flash.

''Apokolips is attacking us?'' Ron asked surprised and hopeful hearing that name.

''Them, not us,'' John said glaring at a corner as he figured out somethings. ''This is a parallel version of Earth, and not our one. House of Mystery, or that bastard who slammed the door on us, got us transported here.''

''Can I go save more people now!?'' this Flash asked them.

''One more question, are there other people we can ask more questions from?'' Ron asked pointing his wand at this Flash's legs.

''Yes, over there!'' this Flash answered pointing at a direction, where they did hear voices.

''Go,'' Ron said waving his wand and

SWOOSH!

that version of Flash ran away. Ron and Constantine exchanged glances and walked to where they had been pointed to go, soon finding in better light a large underground cave filled with people.

''We are not in Kansas anymore,'' Ron said shaking his head as Constantine took another cigarette. ''Spare one for me too?''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Are you familiar with a comic book writer _Tom Taylor_? He was the one who was writing _Injustice Gods Among Us comic Year 1, Year 2_ and half of _Year 3_. He also wrote _DC Comics' New 52_ 's series _Earth-2_ and _Earth-2:World's End_. Those two series co-existed and were published at the same time as _Robin Rises OMEGA_ was published. And have now made them co-exist in this story.

So, Batman is now on Apokolips multitasking on getting Damian's remains back to Earth and stopping Apokolips from consuming this alternate Earth. You may ask why I have brought in this alternate Earth and I answer, I managed to connect Earth-3 to not just Crime Syndicate and Harry Potter, but also Doctor Who, so- too many spoilers. Wait! How many still cares about this?

And Ron and Constantine are on that alternate Earth that is being consumed by Apokolips. Go and wonder, how will they get out off this one and how did they end up there.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Tiger5:** Something something, maybe pep talk about their situation and something something...


	11. Superior Being

**Author's notes:** Well, at least this website is able to show how many people have been reading your stories. That gave me enough reason to write on. I don't usually beg for reviews, but I like reading about what my readers liked and disliked, so I can have it fixed or explained in the future chapters. Either way, be happy I wrote this.

On positive side, _Matt Ryan_ 's John Constantine, who I have been channeling here in these stories, is coming back from being cancelled in _Arrow_. I hope _Stephen Amell_ will also grow a beard so he will look like Oliver Queen is supposed to look as Green Arrow.

I have been meaning to fix my profile's cast list, but haven't found time for that. Either way, the Secretary General, who has been acting suspiciously in the story is played by _Peter Dinklage_.

* * *

 **Superior Being**

 _London, back of a van_

''Alright, listen up!''

Task Force X was black ops team put together by the American government and it's members mostly consisted captured super criminals. These super criminals were put in a situation where their skills were put to good use in exchange for reduced prison sentence. Fresh air and proper exercise in exchange for doing the kind of work meant for expendable soldiers with nothing to lose and everything to gain. Well, nothing but their heads, which were carrying tracking chips meant to monitor them and that would explode if they were caught during the mission or tried to escape.

While in the official terms this group was called the Task Force X, the conditions faced by it's convict members had made themselves call themselves the Suicide Squad.

''The compound of the Ministry is underground and it's layout is mostly unknown. The only areas that we actually do know, are here,'' Colonel Rick Flag said showing a holographic map to the members of the Suicide Squad.

All but two of them were in their usual uniforms. ''This hallway consists fireplaces connected to their floo network, otherwise called their employees' entrance and at this end, the elevators for the visitors. Tattooed Man and Enchantress will be entering the compound from there, with Black Spider who willuse his infiltration skills to move undetected to this area. This is where they control their floo network and once he gets there, he will allow access to the rest of you to get in.''

''Through their public toilets,'' Captain Boomerang said shaking his head. ''That place's architect must have been bonkers.''

''It's not the first sewer we have been forced to crawl through,'' Deadshot pointed out. ''This is just another mission.''

''Once everyone has made it inside, keep a low profile and stick to your covers in case someone takes interest to you,'' Flag continued focusing the map's specific area. ''The intel we got from Professor Stein's alternate is supposed to lead you to this area, after which you'll be stepping onto uncharted territory. Somewhere out there, you are supposed to find where they are holding their most secured magical artefacts. Enchantress should be able to feel their presence and lead you towards it.''

''Did Professor Stein's alternate tell you what artefacts he connected when he shut their magic off las time?'' civil suited June Moone asked. ''It would make the job easier if I knew what I'm supposed to look for.''

''Unfortunately no, Stein only said he found connection when he was Deathstorm and worked with it,'' Flag said turning to look at Moone. ''You need to do what he did the hard way in order to find it. After that's done and you have the intel on how to turn their magic off, get back outside and make your way towards Thames. I will be waiting for you all there with the extraction sub.''

''Mr J and I once had a submarine I named Gunther,'' Harley Quinn said first happy and then turned angry. ''And then B-man had to ram it onto the rocks, poor Gunther…''

''Gunther is a stupid name to be given to a submarine,'' Captain Boomerang spit out. ''No offence, Harley, but how long did you even think about it's name?''

''Did any of you actually listen to the mission briefing?!'' colonel Flag asked.

''They go through elevators, we take the toilets to fireplaces,'' Deadshot said listing it all out. ''She leads us to their OFF-switch for magic, we take it and get out.''

''And you know what happens if you fail?'' colonel Flag asked knowing they knew.

''Boom,'' Captain Boomerang said making a hand gesture imitating explosion next to his head. ''Something like that?''

''You have three hours,'' colonel Flag said opening the van's backdoors and pointed it with his thumb. ''Get to work!''

* * *

 _New York_

''Superman!''

The hearing at the United Nations was at another recess and so far it didn't look very good for the wizards side of things. And from the point of view of Lex Luthor this seemed to originate from knowledge the Secretary General couldn't have possibly known. Knowledge that seemed to be received from personal knowledge, yet the Secretary General was, when interviewed for Daily Planet a week before the hearing, revealed to be one of ''the muggle people'' just as Luthor was and yet he had brought up events over the last few decades that only someone who had close relations with the wizarding community would have only slightly been aware of.

No matter what rivalries Lex had with Superman, his respect for Harry Potter had made Lex think of him as an equal and these suspicions about Secretary General's unknown motives had to be shared with them.

''Superman, Potter, a word please?'' Lex said approaching Superman and Harry outside the hall.

''Having been enjoying the show, Luthor?'' Superman said with his hands crossed and not looking at Lex.

''As much as seeing you squirm is entertaining, I noticed something in I that is disturbing,'' Lex said showing Harry, who was paying attention to him, his phone which was showing the interview on the Secretary General on Daily Planet's website. ''Particularly, the fact that the Secretary General that is handling your hearing seems like a different person than the one I read about on Daily Planet.''

''Written by Lois Lane,'' Harry read from the byline on who wrote the interview, which was what caught Superman's attention. ''You're right, this says he is a muggle with no magical relations and so best person to judge this hearing as a neutral party.''

''As neutral as bribed politicians or people with hidden agendas,'' Lex said. ''Then there's also blackmailing.''

''Takes one to know one,'' Superman said glaring at Lex. ''You are speaking from experience?''

''I don't care what differences you to might have between yourselves, but this hearing is about deciding the fate of my future, my friends' and my family's future!'' Harry told very firmly at the two rivals arguing with each other. ''I don't want to think what might happen if this hearing goes under, so it better not also be under a threat of someone sabotaging it!''

Superman and Luthor were silent for a while before, begrudgingly, nodding in unison.

''So, what are we going to do, confront the Secretary General and ask what he is doing?'' Superman asked with his hands crossed. ''If he is planning to throw this hearing against your favor, what would be the first step in exposing him?''

''You have connections in the Daily Planet,'' Lex pointed out to Superman. ''Start by going to ask Lane about her meeting with the Secretary General. Ask her if she has been following this hearing and seem what I saw.''

Superman didn't respond to that with words, but by looking through the walls outside to the horde of reporters waiting to hear word from inside the United Nations. Then he turned his head around to different directions before saying:

''I think I just found her here.''

* * *

 _Gotham City, Founder's Island Bridge_

''What the hell do you mean he has gone to Hell?!''

After throwing Professor Pyg to GCPD, Nightwing and Red Hood had taken some time off to explain Catwoman, who had followed them with her usual curiosity and kept on asking, what had happened to Batman.

''He went to Apokolips to get Robin's remains back after they were stolen there by one of those outed magic people who was somehow brainwashed to serving Darkseid,'' Red Hood said quickly throwing her the short version. ''Also something about the Bleed. Can we go back to work now?''

''We should get back, there are still more criminals on the loose and they might pick up that Batman isn't here soon,'' Nightwing said turning away to look at the city.

''Right, let me know when you have drawn straws on who gets to wear his cowl,'' Catwoman said in a bitter voice. ''How can you two and maybe even his other students be just okay with him possibly gone?''

''How well do you think you know him?'' Red Hood asked arming himself with his grabble gun and a firearm. ''This is what he trained us for, all the way back from when we wore Rs on our chests. We thought, or at least I did, that he trained us to replace him when the time was right, but-''

''What he means is Batman wanted us to be the best that we could be and continue his work in case he doesn't come back,'' Nightwing said cutting Red Hood's sentence. ''He's gone to do what felt was right, but he wasn't drag us to a certain death with him.''

''You would have followed him there either way,'' Catwoman said shaking her head and extended her whip. ''If you had means to make sure he gets back from there in one piece, you would do it. Because I know you would.''

Catwoman jumped off the bridge and used her whip to swing her fall towards other rooftops near the bridge, leaving Nightwing and Red Hood alone to look where to go next.

''Oracle, any more alarms going on somewhere we don't know?'' Nightwing asked with his hand on his ear.

'' _No, it's a little calmer right now so we could regroup at the Clocktower_ ,'' Oracle's voice said. '' _Black Bat and Red Robin are already on the way. I have been thinking about what we should do now_.''

* * *

 _London, Ministry of Magic_

''Abel Tarrant and June Moone, were here to see your experts.''

Three people entered a phone booth, two people came out first while the third one slipped out unnoticed as hidden from view by one's 3 dimensional tattoos creating shadows for him to hide. The two people walked slowly towards the Atrium with wands built in A.R.G.U.S' Black Room by Doctor Thirteen. There was no line to have them examined, but they had to buy time for the third passenger to infiltrate the security room for the employees' entrance.

''How many do you think we can take out if were caught?'' Abel asked looking at their surroundings.

''Take the closest ones, I'll handle the rest of the room,'' June answered. ''Once Spider gets the others inside, the numbers won't matter anymore.''

Moving in shadows behind the better light areas, Black Spider moved through the route he had been directed to go and made his way into the security room where watchmen were looking over the employees' entrance.

Two knifes thrown into two watchmen's backs and neck snapped on the third one.

'' _This is Black Spider, I have taken over security room_.''

''Deadshot responding, I'm moving to the latrines with Boomerang. Harley's occupying the ladies' room.''

'' _CAN I GET SOME PRIVACY HERE_!?''

''I thought we were supposed to keep low profile. Why are we in uniform?''

''Shut the hell up! Get to those toilets and keep your weapons armed!''

'' _EWWWW_!''

''Bugger…''

''Here goes nothing-''

FLUSSSSSHHHHHH!

BRRUMMM!

Deadshot, Captain Boomerang and Harley Quinn were shot out of the fireplaces and, of course because of their uniforms, were notice immediately by the ministry workers and the aurors at the scene. They drew out their wand right away to apprehend the villains, who responded to the threat by gunfire, blocked by Protego spells, and by exploding boomerangs that flew past and behind their covers.

BOOM!

CRACK!

POW!

SWING!

Those who managed to get clear from the explosion were beaten and knocked out by Harley Quinn's baseball bat. Also present Tattooed Man expanded the use of his tattoos to clear out more of the present ministry workers and aurors until

TSAAAAP!

June Moone allowed herself to transform in Enchantress and used her magic to stop everyone's, but the villains', brains from getting any oxygen and had them incapacitated.

''Did we have a license to kill on this mission?'' Captain Boomerang asked rearming himself with more sharp boomerangs. ''The body count just passed couple a dozens and it hasn't even been ten minutes in.''

''Spider, how's the surveillance?'' Deadshot asked touching his earpiece.

'' _Non-existent, they use present people's memories according to this work manual. In case of incidents like this, they review their people's memories and use them to figure out what happened_.''

'' _Right, incapacitate everyone you come across to and if they see you, kill them_ ,'' Colonel Flag's voice spoke in everyone's earpiece. '' _This can look like a random super villain attack, but nothing can tie it back to you or A.R.G.U.S_.''

''Copy that,'' Deadshot spoke to his earpiece. ''Spider, regroup with us at that chasm. The faster get this job done, the quicker we get out of here before they get reinforcements.''

'' _See you there_.''

* * *

 _United States,_

 _between A.R.G.U.S headquarters and the current location of House of Mystery_

''Hey!'' Ginny Weasley/Potter called out approaching Chas Chandler leaning to taxicab near the House of Mystery. ''Were you… John's friends?''

''I'm Chas,'' Chas said extending his arm for a hand shake. ''And yes, I have known John for years. He saved mine and my daughter's live once.''

''I… suppose that counts as vouching,'' Ginny said shaking hands with Chas. ''I'm Ginny, Ron's sister.''

''Pleasure to meet you,'' Chas said. ''Are your niece and nephew alright?''

''I asked one of their security personal to watch over them for a few minutes,'' Ginny said looking over Chas' shoulder towards the House of Mystery. ''Is Ron inside there with John?''

''John said he would be picking up some equipment for a ritual to go to Apokolips,'' Chas answered turning to look at the house as well. ''Although… that was half an hour ago.''

Both Chas and Ginny hurried to the entrance doors of the House of Mystery and knocked onto the door.

''John? John! Are you still in there!?'' Chas called out while knocking to the door.

''Ron! RON! It's Ginny!'' Ginny called out looking through the windows and then pulled out her wand. ''Alohomora!''

The door didn't open to the spell, but did move a little for Chas to get his foot between it and pull the door open.

''John!'' Chas yelled again as he and Ginny stepped inside the lobby. ''Something happened here.''

''What do you mean?'' Ginny asked as Chas noticed something on the floor. ''What's that?''

''Something that doesn't belong into John's wardrobe,'' Chas said picking up a purple bowler hat. ''Someone got here when they were here and-''

POKS!

''Clumsy me,'' a purple suited short man said appearing out of thin air and grabbed the bowler hat from Chas' hands, ''forgot my hat. Toodles!'

POKS!

And the short man in a purple suit was gone, leaving Chas and Ginny to wonder what had just happened.

* * *

 _United Nations_

Lois Lane was a Pulitzer prize winning reporter sent to cover the ongoing hearing of the wizarding community by the Daily Planet. She had been able to use her connections and skills to get the intel she had been reviewing and sending it to the Planet via e-mail. Now during recess, she had been scouring for anyone who had been inside the hall and get any bit of usable information out of them. Of course being of the PRESS, those people had been trying to avoid her, but on good times people had been coming to her.

''Ms Lane,'' Harry Potter called out to Lois, followed by the two most unlikely people to be seen together, Superman and Lex Luthor. ''We need your help!''

''You, as in you wizards, or as in you three?'' Lois asked, maintaining her cover of not knowing Superman that intimately.

''Both, we think this hearing is being sabotaged,'' Luthor said, with Superman nodding.

''What?'' Lois asked surprised and interested. ''By who?''

''The Secretary General himself,'' Superman said, making Lois even more interested. ''Luthor noticed that he was asking questions he couldn't possibly have known as a muggle.''

''And you think that means..?'' Lois asked suspiciously.

''You interviewed the man a week ago and compared to your interview on the Daily Planet, he seems like a completely different man,'' Luthor said explaining their point. ''You have a reputation of going far lengths for your stories, so would I be wrong if I said you have been following the hearing in the shadows?''

Lois didn't answer to this right away, just looked at Luthor like he had insulted her.

''Lois,'' Superman said in a comfortable voice, ''people's lives are at stake here. If this hearing is being sabotaged and it goes under, it could affect everyone's lives radically. If you can look at the Secretary General and see he is not the man you interviewed, you would be making this hearing go more justified.''

Lois gestured Superman, Harry and Luthor to follow her to a table on the lobby and pulled up her laptop.

''I have been able to record some of the hearing and now that you mentioned it, the Secretary General has been acting a little too weird,'' Lois said opening her laptop and brought up some video feed and writings from her interview a week ago. ''He has been more aggressive than when I last saw him and I think you noticed him grinning after you had a hard time explaining his accusations?''

''I did,'' Luthor said.

''But,'' Harry said looking into the interview on the laptop, it's written part, ''here he is saying something about just being factual and not making it into a guilt trip for us. He is literally eating his words.''

''Unless were right and it's not even him,'' Superman said and suddenly

-tt-

silence fell to the lobby. He couldn't hear anyone speaking anymore and looking around, it looked like the time had stopped moving.

''Lois?'' Superman said turning to her, but she had frozen in time as well. ''Harry? Luthor?''

 _CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!_

''Good, good, good, BAD! BAD! BAD!''

Superman turned around to the direction of the voice and there he saw it, the answer to everything. Why could have the Secretary General been acting out of character, because he wasn't the Secretary General. Someone else was impersonating him.

''This is what happens when you have too many friends besides me, THEY HELP YOU CHEAT!'' familiar menace said floating in the air above Superman. ''I was actually wondering how long it would take for you to notice. And now I'll never know!''

''Have you been leading this hearing from the beginning or after Power Ring attacked here?'' Superman asked angered and annoyed at the same time.

''Does it matter? This has been the most fun I have had so far when playing with you!'' the imp in a purple suit said. ''The stakes have never been this high, now that we brought in these other people's affairs. Oh, and speaking of other people-''

 _Snap!_

''Let's bring them to the party too!''

Superman turned back to look at Lois, Harry and Luthor, who had been released from being frozen.

''Mr Luthor, congratulations for noticing my trick,'' the imp said as he pulled out mallet, ''AND I SHOULD SPANK YOU FOR ALMOST RUINING MY FUN!''

''What in Merlin's name is that?!'' Harry said surprised and confused looking at the imp that almost looked like the Secretary General.

''Why yes, Superman, why don't you introduce them you 5th Dimensional playmate?'' the imp said making a formal stature in air and created a cigar into his mouth from thin air. ''This superior being known as-''

''Mr Mxyzptlk,'' Superman spit out of his mouth in anger and annoyance, looking up to the menacing imp that had caused him time and time again annoyance.

And now, was definitely the worst possible time to be harassed by him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Writing Suicide Squad was so thrilling. Usually when I have written this, it has been ''they are heroes, they don't kill'' but now got to write about villains shooting people up with guns, blowing them up by boomerangs, slicing with sharp 3D tattoos, suffocating brains' oxygen supply with magic and throwing knifes in people's backs. David Ayer must be having fun directing the _Suicide Squad_ movie.

And like with Outsiders Beyond Good and Evil, I will jump back and forth with each next chapter taking place in Prime-Earth and that other Earth that Apokolips is currently attempting to devour.


	12. Earth-2: Part 1

**Author's notes:** The earlier one was still partly set on Prime Earth, so this is the first part of Earth-2.

* * *

 **Earth-2: Part 1**

''He turned my son into a weapon!?''

 **SMACK!**

Batman punched out Godfrey to be glorious in his sleep. The information he had given Batman after having ceased the process of Apokolips devouring the Earth below them. Darkseid had originally sent Pandora to Batman's Earth to find a piece of what Godfrey call Chaos Crystal that had been destroyed years ago and it's shards having scattered all across the multiverse, as it was originally created from the Bleed. Talia had found one of those shards and used it to speed up Damian's growth, in the process making Damian's body make a feint radiation to come out of it and that had been enough to fool Pandora to bring Darkseid Damian's remains and not the shard.

When the mistake had been realized, Darkseid's son Kalibak had decided to take Damian's remains and use it's radiation to power a cannon that Kalibak had built. News like that were more than enough to make Batman more angry and rechecking the Hellbat armors power levels got him desperate on how much longer he had before they would be depleted.

 _I need to find a way to recharge my armor_ , Batman muttered under his breath while looking around the control tower.

In the walls there were some sort of cabinets with Apokolyptian symbols Batman didn't initially understand, but using the Mother Box stolen from Pandora, he managed to read them and find an outlet used to charge the Parademons' weapons.

 _Better not go ahead with half strength_ , Batman thought taking the plug on Hellbat armor's belt and put it to the outlet, using the Mother Box as an in-between adapter.

 _BLEEEZZZ!_

Hellbat armor's power levels were charged full and Batman turned around to look at the landscape of Apokolips from the control tower. There were Parademons flying at it with some gunships, meaning that Batman's presence had no longer gone unnoticed.

* * *

 _Atom's Heaven_

''Didn't take you for a fellow smoker,'' John Constantine said to Ron Weasley as they walked towards the mass of people in the underground cave.

''Yeah, I don't usually smoke, at all,'' Ron said, pretty much just inhaling smoke from his cigarette to his mouth, but didn't breathe it down his lungs. ''I have pretty much just taken it a… as a… Well, we're in a situation where Death could be waiting behind the corner, so why the hell wouldn't I be smoking?''

Constantine chuckled hearing this excuse. Laughed ironically, to be exact.

''Yeah, well don't die on me,'' John said properly inhaling his cigarette. ''We both have a reason to eventually get back home. You to get back to your wife, me to get you back to your wife.''

''You know, you don't sound like cynical bastard you called yourself on our way to Nanda Parbat,'' Ron said looking at Constantine a little confused.

''Told you I have my moments,'' John said grinning as they walked towards tents set up in the caves. ''Figure the people in charge are somewhere there.''

Walking closer to the tents, Constantine's and Ron's way was suddenly blocked by a woman in blue pants and top, wearing a hawk-like helmet and wings on her back. She may have intended to make herself look intimidating to them, but Constantine's reaction was a spurt of laughter when he was her.

''Heheheheh hahahahahaha HAHAHAH-hahah ha HAHAHHAAHHAHA!,'' John laughed pointing at the Hawkgirl with his finger and tried to calm down before he would start coughing, but then to her annoyance the woman pulled twin pistols on him and the laughter continued. ''HAHAHAH-HAHAHAH hahahahah HAHAHAHHAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at her, mate HAHAHAHA she thinks she looks like a HHAHAHAHAHAH she thinks she looks like an AHAHAHAHAHA like an Angel HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH!''

''What is wrong with your friend?'' the Hawkgirl asked Ron as Constantine begun to lean onto him unable to control his laughter.

''He… thinks you think you look like an angel and he finds it amusing he has met angels,'' Ron said thinking fast about how much he had learned about John Constantine. ''My name is Ron Weasley, he is John Constantine, we just crossed over to this Earth and… we need to know what is going on.''

''Heheh heheheh haa haa,'' John laughed as he begun to calm down. ''We know how to save everyone down here from Apokolips.''

''What!?'' Hawkgirl asked, readying her weapons again.

''House of Mystery brought us here, it can take them,'' John said pointing his thumb at the masses of survivors behind him, ''away from all this. Take us to your boss.''

* * *

''COME AT ME, YOU WEAK BASTARDS! I'M HERE!''

 **BROHBOOM!**

Hellbat Armor's rocket-boots fired Batman flying right at the horde of Parademons. Fully charged the Armor could fly through without proximity damage and deliver that damage on them. He punched the Parademons out of the sky used the Hellbat Armor's wings as shields and other weapons to clear the sky of Darkseid's foot soldiers. And then

 **CRAAASSSHHH!**

Batman flew through the war ships and made them fall to the ground.

''WHO'S NEXT!?'' Batman yelled daring a tougher opponent to come face him.

Kalibak, Darkseid's Furies or Darkseid himself would have been sufficed in getting Batman closer to Damian's remains.

''Thomas-''

Someone said something behind Batman and Batman turned around with Hellbat Armor's wings spread wide. And behind him he saw a dark skinned man in a blue and white Superman costume and a blond short haired woman in a white long sleeved costume, with a red and yellow Superman symbol, that for some reason left her legs exposed, with blue boots, gauntlets and a red cape.

''Wait, you're not Thomas,'' the dark skinned Superman said, looking like he was using x-ray vision.

''And you don't look like Clark Kent to me,'' Batman said as his first reaction, that made the woman grab him.

''HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT CLARK!?'' she yelled as she grabbed Batman, but then as she used her x-ray vision too and let go. ''Bruce, how can you be alive too?''

''I DON'T KNOW EITHER OF YOU!'' Batman yelled pushing the woman away. ''AND I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!''

 **BROHBOOM!**

Hellbat Armor's rocket-boots sent Batman fly away from the man and woman. Even with the armor, they followed him, but dealing with these kinds of situations was what the Hellbat Armor was for. Batman just needed to turn around to face them and

 _FLASSSSSHHH!_

shine red sunlight from the armor's red bat symbol and sent them fall down.

* * *

The boss, or the people in charge were a uniformed woman with a short hair, the Hawkgirl Ron and Constantine had already met and to their surprise, an elderly but well fit Batman in black, grey and red. At least they were still present while others were out there saving people.

Basically they were told that in the scape of last five years, Apokolips had attacked their Earth once and that had cost them the lives of their Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. Five years after that Earth had been given peace at the price of their greatest heroes.

''But all that changed when the fire nation attacked?'' Ron said, understanding what had happened, but also couldn't unsee the resemblance between something he had learned from muggle's popular culture.

During the current invasion, there had been many deaths before Apokolips had physically attacked this Earth. Atom's Heaven for example was created with a sacrifice of their Atom who had shrunken, dug himself underground and grown himself to gigantic size, dying as he did that and then shrunk away.

''Our condolences. Anyway, there is a house out there that can transport people out of this world and to another,'' John said sitting across a table with Ron from the three people. ''My stuff for creating the needed ritual was left there and if I make it again, we can save everyone in here from the attacking fire nation up there. That was good one, mate.''

''You two are a bunch of British weirdos who smell and look like-'' Major Sato, the uniformed woman, was saying, until Constantine cut her.

''For God's sake, luv, they are menthols,'' John said throwing his pack of cigarettes onto the table. ''We're both mages, we know what we're talking about.''

''He knows more,'' Ron said pointing at Constantine.

 **SLAM!**

''You have one more chance before we throw you two out of here!'' the older Batman grunted at them while slamming his hands against the table.

''Did you have a pensieve in that bag?'' Ron asked looking like he had an idea.

''No,'' John said shaking and scratching his head.

''Whatever,'' Ron said pulling out his wand, which cause the women to draw weapons and the older Batman reach out to grab Ron. ''Wait!''

As Ron turned the wand on his own head and begun to pull some kind of white glowing cord out of his head, they put down their weapons.

''This has my recent memories,'' Ron said showing the white cord hanging from his wand. ''John, do you happen to know a spell to display these?''

''Give me that,'' John said grabbing the memories with his bare hands and begun to rub his hands together while muttering in Latin. ''Aaand… ACTION!''

Constantine opened his hands to point up and they began to project Ron's recent memories backwards from his point-of-view where they currently were:

- _to this world's Flash bringing them to Atom's Heaven,_

 _-them stepping out of the House of Mystery,_

 _-them entering the House of Mystery,_

 _-looking at Hermione tied to a bed in A.R.G.U.S,_

 _-Harley Quinn attacking them as she escaped,_

 _-Ginny and Ron's children at A.R.G.U.S,_

 _-Harry, Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman with them at A.R.G.U.S…_

''Alright, we have seen enough,'' Major Sato said and Constantine allowed Ron to pick his memories and put them back in his head. ''You two can get people safe and away from Apokolips?''

''Yes,'' John said grabbing his pack of cigarettes and lit himself one. ''My stuff for creating the ritual to do that was left in the porch of the House of Mystery. If you can fetch it to me and if there are other mages in here we can get everyone out of faster.''

''I thought we came here to find a way to save Hermione?'' Ron said off hand to Constatntine.

''Work with it, mate,'' John said grinning with a cigarette between his teeth and turned to Major Sato. ''So how about it, luv? Ready to save a bunch of people? How about you, Bats? Blue Angel?''

* * *

 _Apokolips, Slave Pits_

Power Girl Karen Starr and the second Superman Val-Zod managed to get a grip of their powers just before they hit the surface of Apokolips.

''First an evil clone of Superman who served Darkseid, then we actually found him alive and he sacrificed him and now a living Bruce Wayne beating up Parademons,'' Val-Zod said helping Karen balance herself. ''Do you think this is turning into a pattern?''

''I knew him before he died and he said he knew Clark,'' Power Girl said shaking her head. ''And I saw his face, that was Helena's dad. She has to be told about this. And Thomas too!''

 **BOOM!**

A Boom Tube opened next to them and four people jumped out of it.

''Alright, guys,'' Red Hood told Red Robin, Black Bat and Cyborg as he reloaded his guns. ''Let's Rock 'n Roll!''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Okay, so much is happening here that I want more than one person to give me praise or AT LEAST HATRED for all of it. I know there are people reading this, the site shows how many views and visitors each chapter and story gets, and it is discouraging to write to a mute audience. So far the views are what keeps me writing, but if nothing is said about the progress I will stop writing and followers will be left with nothing.

I don't usually beg for reviews and I understand that some people see it as a bad habit/sin(1) on this site, but I have been pushed into this situation.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Miss Singing in the Rain:** (1) I was acknowledging the commands written on your profile.

 **Tiger5:** Yep, you bet you can expect to see that happening in the next chapter.


	13. Into the Void

**Author's notes:** I have no idea what to say up here.

* * *

 **Into the Void**

 _Gotham City, Oracle's Clock tower_

To Barbara Gordon, this place was her home and workplace. For a paraplegic, a clock tower was an unlikely place to call home, especially with a wheelchair, but so far she had managed just fine with an elevator and without any ramps. Also having being raised as Police Commissioner's daughter she had been raised not to feel helpless at all.

Also having the kind of friends that she did, Barbara knew how to keep her head cold in most of the dangerous situations.

''Alfred just gave me the word,'' Barbara said turning her wheelchair around to face Tim Drake and Cassandra Cain, aka Red Robin and Black Bat. ''Bruce has left for Apokolips.''

''So this is all on us now,'' Tim said rubbing his head. ''We're supposed to keep the city together until he get's back. Or he doesn't- OW!''

Cassandra punched Tim on his shoulder as Nightwing and Red Hood dropped in through the rooftop access.

''Gatorade?'' Red Hood asked removing his helmet to which Barbara responded by pointing at the fridge in the corner. As Nightwing unmasked himself too, Jason took a gulp of energy drink and said: ''We can't keep a too long break, so what's the word?''

''Bruce has left for Apokolips and the chances of him getting back are minimal,'' Barbara said. ''We should talk about what if he doesn't make it back.''

There was a short silence, before one of them spoke.

''Shouldn't Alfred be in on this too?'' Dick asked. ''If we're talking about life after Bruce, we should talk about it without leaving everyone involved in Batman present. And Alfred has been involved longer than all of us.''

'' _Thank you, Master Richard_ ,'' Alfred's voice said from one of the Clock tower's consoles. '' _I appreciate your concern_. _Matter a fact is that you are all here because I asked Miss Gordon call you all._ ''

''We ran into Catwoman and had this conversation already,'' Jason said, gaining some glares from the others. ''What!? We all know how she gets when we just mention 'Batman' in a conversation and her reaction varies on how the conversation carries on.''

''Thought you had better pokerfaces,'' Tim said looking at Dick and Jason with his hands crossed. ''Or did Catwoman become a metahuman who can see through your helmet?''

' _'_ _As amusing as I might imagine that to me, Master Timothy, we are not here to discuss about it_ ,'' Alfred's stern British voice spoke. ' _'I have been reviewing Master Bruce's notes after Master Damian's grave was robbed. They include dozens of different strategies in order to regaining Master Damian's remains from Apokolips, including a variation of his currently ongoing plan of utilizing the Hellbat armor, but also bringing you as backup_.''

''And we know why he didn't want to drag us to hell with him,'' Dick said, however not agreeing with it. ''What are the plans based on? Bruce has the Hellbat armor and he has been on Apokolips before. What does that plan has for us?''

''I have shared this particular plan with into the Clock tower's database. Miss Gordon,'' Alfred's voice said as Barbara turned to her console, ''you should be able to view it there at your own end.''

Barbara opened the plan to be viewed on her screen and it got all Bat Family to step up closer interested on the plan's potential.

'' _Which of you are willing to go through with this_?'' Alfred's voice asked after the silence had lasted long enough.

Cassandra was the first on to raise her hand. Then Tim.

''Already had some Hell experience with the Titans,'' Tim said after raising his hand. ''Plus this is Bruce's plan.''

''We need a Mother Box. Alfred, have Cyborg meet us in the Batcave,'' Dick said rising his hand with Jason not far behind. ''Barbara, call the Birds of Prey to the city up during our absence. Call Batwoman too. And everyone who owes us a favor.''

* * *

 _New York, United Nations Lobby_

It was times like this that made Harry wonder if he had learned anything during his seven years of Hogwarts or if he should have taken courses he had not taken. Then again, there was Hagrid's class of Care of Magical Creatures that he, Ron and Hermione had dropped out of during their sixth year and in that years classes, or the seventh that Harry and Ron had not returned after defeating Voldemort, there would have probably been something that would have taught Harry something or anything about 5th Dimensional Imps.

''The usual program of me coming and going from our by play sessions by you fooling me into saying my name backwards has begun to lose it's… well it has obviously lost it's name too,'' Mr. Mxyzptlk spoke to Harry, Superman, Lex Luthor and Lois Lane, holding one hand on the label of his suit and a large cigar on his other hand. ''Come to think of it, the usual routine had grown old long ago any way and feel a little childish. Mix in politics and it becomes all new and fresh!''

''What exactly is this thing?'' Luthor asked looking back and forth between Mxyzptlk and Superman. ''And you know him how?''

''He first appeared to me by doing all bunch of childish reality bending tricks,'' Superman said keeping his angry eyes on Mxyzptlk. ''Turning statues alive, people to animals, toys and portraits. Buildings to jell and more that broke the rules of physics.''

''That is some magic,'' Harry said, making Mxyzptlk laugh and make cartwheels in the air.

''Hahah HAHAHAHAHAAHHAAA! Magic?! MAGIC!? MAGIC IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE POWERS OF 5TH DIMENSION!'' Mxyzptlk laughed extending his arm to lift Harry, Luthor and Lois in the air to prove his point and making Superman to rush in between them in air.

''And this guy,'' Mxyzptlk said putting his arm around Superman's neck like a drinking buddy and pointing him with his cigar, ''this guy is the only one who can keep up with it. This guy is the best reason thing I always have waiting for me every time I come back her. Visiting your 3rd Dimension is nothing if there isn't a Superman to play with all my 5th Dimensional powers!''

''Just say your name backwards and leave us to get through this hearing!'' Superman said to Mxyzptlk with his eyes burning.

''Kltpzyxm,'' Mxyzptlk said grinning with his cigar between his teeth, as nothing happened. ''New stakes means new rules, Superman, and that doesn't work anymore.''

Mxyxptlk pushed himself away from Superman and with a hand gesture

BASH!

pushed him down to the floor, still keeping Harry, Luthor and Lois in the air.

''What do you have against wizards that you want to harass our hearing?'' Harry asked looking down on Superman and then at Mxyzptlk. ''Fate of millions of lives are at stake and you jeopardize only to bully him?!''

''YOU ARE KEEPING HIM AWAY FROM ME AND MY FUN WITH YOUR HEARING!'' Mxyzptlk screamed at Harry and turned his suit into a billboard saying FRIEND THIEF. ''Superman is mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE!''

''Would you mind going out to play with your little friend while the adults discuss about their argument?'' Luthor said looking down on Superman. ''Because I enjoy watching you down as much as my peers, but I actually believe in these people.''

''NO! THE GAME IS ALREADY ON!'' Mxyzptlk yelled turning Luthor's suit into child's sailor costume complete with a hat and a lollipop. ''I am running this hearing now! I decide what gets said and what defense is allowed and every fate decided by this hearing is by the higher power! MY POWER OF THE 5th DIMENSION!''

SNAP!

''Also, you can't call me out in the court, that's against the rules. And only defense I _might_ allow is one that isn't an explanation back up by any good intentions or by anything that I can't expect to use, such as your actions in the past or possible actions in the future. Mr Luthor,'' Mxyzptlk said letting everyone back down and turned Harry's and Luthor's cloths back to normal, ''you are a smart man. Explain to us the first 4 dimensions before my 5th Dimension.''

''Huh, seriously?'' Luthor asked looking at Harry and Lois as if he expected them to know them before rubbing his eyes in disappointment. ''What is wrong with our education system? First dimension is the line you walk every time you go forward, second dimension is the plane in which stand in, third dimension is THIS SOLID SPACE we are standing in, OUR dimension! Fourth dimension is the theoretical reality known called the space-time continuity that can theoretically be used for time travel!''

Luthor's mention of that reminded Harry of his third year in Hogwarts when he and Hermione had used a time-turner to go back three hours in order to rescue Buckbeak the Hippogriph from execution and Sirius from Dementors. With Luthor ranting about it time-travel being theoretical Harry was tempted, for a split second, to burst Luthor's bubble about it, but before he could Mxyzptlk spoke again.

''And as a being from 5th Dimension, I can go back in the 4th dimension and so see if your defense goes against my rules,'' the imp said in a formal voice, in an obvious attempt of mocking them. ''But, Superman, for the good times, I can also give you an _escape clause_.''

''I'm not running away from this,'' Superman said. ''I have known them for years and I would help-''

''Supes, please,'' Mxyzptlk said waving his hand at Superman's disputes. ''They are in this position because you know them and they know you. Because of that, I can use my access to 4th Dimension to go back and make sure you never met. You won't meet them, they won't be exposed and they can remain hidden. What is happening now will never take place and fates of millions won't be on the balance. I can make this all go away and all you need to do is say… _Ktlpzyxm_.''

This hit both Harry and Superman hard. Meeting Harry, Ron and Hermione had helped Clark Kent when he had been in a bad place, their company and support had helped him work through internal demons and help Clark in becoming Superman. And Clark's help on the war against Voldemort had gained a welcomed boost that had saved countless of muggleborns and helped the morale and friendship between Harry, Ron and Hermione when they had been on the run. Not meeting Superman could have left the wizards in possibly a worse situation than they were in now.

''Recess is over,'' Mxyzptlk said before turning into a balloon and flew out of the lobby to the hall in

 **BLLLRRRRR!**

-ning spirals of hot air and time started to move normally again.

* * *

 _Ministry of Magic, London_

''Expeliar-''

BANG!

''Colonel, permission to move onto 'no witnesses' protocol?'' Deadshot asked talking to his earpiece after shooting a stupidly brave ministry worker trying to face them.

'' _Permission denied_ ,'' Colonel Flag's voice said. '' _We_ _don't want too many bodies for a black op mission and after you already blew yourself in there_.''

''There are still people in here and they keep popping out in our line of fire,'' Deadshot spoke back as the Squad got to the chasm. ''Enchantress is still trying to tap into whatever it was Deathstorm tapped into when he closed these people's magic.''

''Who're these boyos supposed to be?'' Captain Boomerang said looking at the statue fountain between the chasm's railing and the wall of windows, mailboxes and owl cages. ''Uptight fancy pants and- Harley, leave those owls alone!''

''They're so cute,'' Harley Quinn said as she smiled petting and caressing the owls with her fingers through the cage's bars. ''This one's name is Soren, this one's Gylfie, this is Twilight and this one's Digger, like you Boomerang. This is Eglantine, Primrose, Pellimore, Otulissa, Martin, Ruby-''

''WE GET IT, HARLEY!'' Captain Boomerang yelled as Black Spider jumped down. ''We can't stand around here.''

''No, we can't. Enchantress!'' Deadshot said turning to Enchantress who was leaning over the railing to the chasm. ''Hurry up tracking the source, our necks are ticking.''

FLAASSSHH!

'' ** _The source is near and I can follow it's roots from here_** ,'' Enchantress said raising her arm over the chasm and a beam of light begun to emit from her hand that dove down the chasm in a line. '' ** _I can find it from here. Deathstorm was a radiation bender, I am a sorcerer_**!''

''Will that work?'' Black Spider asked looking down to the Enchantress' beam of magic with Deadshot and Captain Boomerang.

''If it does, I need to call Flag to prep the extraction,'' Deadshot said reaching to his earpiece. ''Colonel-''

CLINK!

''HOOOOOO-oooh!'' ''HOOO-oooH!'' ''HOOO-ooh!''

''Fly pretty owls, BE FREE!''

TZAAAHH!

'' ** _Don't disturb me, Quinn_**!'' Enchantress told Harley Quinn in a dominant and angry voice after firing a a beam of arcane fire at her after she let out all the messanger owls. '' ** _This can take too long if I can't concentrate_**.''

''Tarrant, make yourself useful and keep Harley from doing anything stupid,'' Deadshot told Tattooed Man. ''And Harley, don't do anything stupid!''

* * *

''Can he do all that?'' Lois asked looking at Harry, Luthor and Superman. ''He just stopped time and turned you into a billboard and a child of the fifties. Of course he can.''

''He didn't give it as a mercy,'' Superman said shaking his head and looked at Harry. ''Mxyzptlk is an asshole who doesn't like sharing his toys. He just wants to push you away from taking my attention away from him.''

''Whoa, careful with that language,'' Luthor said half pleased. ''Although, hearing what you're saying is making me like this guy.''

''No one asked you, Luthor,'' Superman said.

''How can we get through this with your personal bully harassing us just for knowing you?'' Harry asked breaking a feud between the two rivals. ''This is more important than which one of you is better!''

Superman looked at Harry with mixed feelings. He was in between helping his friends, something he had volunteered for, but also under the uneasy judgement of Lex Luthor and pressuring thumb of Mxyzptlk in his every 3 monthly episode of menace. It wasn't about him, but his enemies had made it so behind the scenes just because Superman had offered to help Harry and the wizarding community get evaluated in this hearing as an equal and safe part of the human race.

''Our presence is required in the hearing by more than just Mxyzptlk,'' Superman said to Harry, before turning to Lois. ''Justice League has had a magical liaison who could help getting through the hearing in the wizards' favor on Mxyzptlk's terms. She is currently recovering from Crime Syndicate's attack on an estate near Gotham.''

''Ms. Zatara? I remember her,'' Luthor said realizing who Superman was talking about. ''You think she can help in this?''

''That can be a start, but can't your other League members pick her up too?'' Lois asked, finally getting a chance to speak into the men's conversation after having listened into it with her reporter's instincts.

''They probably have their own messes to deal with,'' Luthor said, ''but your mess just happened to fall on them.''

''In the lack of better words,'' Superman said hating to admit it. ''But still-''

''Ron is watching Hermione with their children at A.R.G.U.S, but I can ask Ginny to go look for her,'' Harry said taking his DA Coin and sent the message, including to come pick up Lois. ''There, and now we need to go stand up that imp's charade.''

* * *

 _Batcave_

''Sooo, what's your problem again?'' Victor Stone aka Cyborg asked with his hands crossed from Nightwing, Oracle and Alfred Pennyworth.

''Well,'' Barbara said showing the screens on the Bat-Computer, ''I don't know if others in the Justice League have taken notice about Batman's departure to Apokolips.''

''Yeah,'' Cyborg said looking at the screen showing different locations on the globe having super-criminals causing havoc, ''and he used those things to distract us from being in the Watchtower when he picked up the Hellbat armor.''

''Internet 3.0 holograms from our training programs,'' Nightwing said pointing at the images and then nodded at the hardware set next to Bat-Computer. ''After Leviathan attacked Gotham, Bruce spent days reliving different simulations of Damian's death and trying to find a way how he could have prevented it.''

''Did he?'' Cyborg asked.

''Eventually we all did,'' Alfred said with his head down. ''Unfortunately, that happiness was not what we asked for. It was like waking up from a good dream, to the cruel reality.''

Cyborg nodded. He had had a lot of those dreams after his life of football star had ended and the life of a cybernetic superhero. Dreams about being just Victor Stone and not Cyborg.

''I can imagine. What do you need me for?''

''This console,'' Barbara said wheeling herself in to hardware and gestured Cyborg to follow, ''is the access to Internet 3.0's virtual reality where the holograms are coming from. I can shut them down from the Bat-Computer, but that would take hours with Bruce's encryptions. But if someone with augmented brains were to enter Internet 3.0-''

''It could be done faster,'' Cyborg said setting himself down to the hardware and put on the VR-helmet. ''So, about this Internet 3.0-''

 **BTZZEEEEET!**

The helmet gave Cyborg a hit from every virus Batman had created and collected into his supply of countermeasures meant to neutralize the Justice League and that made Cyborg's systems crash.

''Okay, S.T.A.R. Labs upgraded his cybernetics and augmentations after Crime Syndicate so we don't have a lot of time before he reboots,'' Barbara said pushing her wheelchair to Cyborg and opened his chest. ''Just like jumpstarting a car.''

''Opening a Boom Tube is like jumpstarting a car?'' Red Hood said coming out from the Batcave's armory with Red Robin and Black Bat, all three changed into more armored versions of uniforms.

''To a former street punk, no. To me, yes,'' Barbara said grinning as she worked on Cyborg's wirings. ''Just need to do this and then this aaaand-''

 **BOOOM!**

''Voila!''

''I should be coming with you,'' Nightwing said looking at his adopted brothers and sister.

''Bruce said he doesn't want to pull us all to Hell with him,'' Red Robin said. ''And we all know why you're the one staying back.''

''This was in there for you without suits,'' Black Bat said handing Nightwing a suit wrapped in black cloth. ''Bruce wanted this to be yours if this plan was ever executed.''

Nightwing didn't need to fold the cloth too much before he realized what he had been given.

''No, no, no, NO!'' Nightwing said throwing it onto the floor. ''I am never going to wear that.''

''In that case, go on your knees and prey we can bring Bruce back here alive,'' Red Hood said ready to step into the Boom Tube.

''Before you go,'' Alfred said handing Red Hood, Red Robin and Black Bat something. ''To remind you who we are all fighting for.''

All three took the disks with Rs on them and sticked them on their left chest.

''Alright, guys,'' Red Hood said arming himself with his guns and stepped into the Boom Tube with Red Robin and Red Hood. ''Let's Rock n' Roll!''

''HEY! WAIT!'' Cyborg yelled as he suddenly did manage to reboot himself and pushed Barbara of him. ''WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?''

''Mr. Stone, calm down!'' Alfred said charging to attempt to restrain Cyborg as Nightwing charged to catch Barbara. ''We can explain-''

 **BOOM!**

but the Boom Tube closed just as Cyborg managed to jump into it following the other.

''Well, CRAP!'' Nightwing said holding Barbara on his arms, looking at the space where the Boom Tube had been.

Then they both looked down where the suit Black Bat had given him had opened from being folded and could be seen how it looked.

It was a Batsuit.

''Now I really hope they can bring Bruce back alive.''

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Okay, here I can probably come up with something to say. This story has two themes. One that is large and public, another that is also large and personal. Harry and Superman being at the UN and having Mr Mxyzptlk sabotage their hearing with serious consequences and Hermione's situation that Ron and John Costantine are working on and has cause a chain of events that has dragged Batman and his sidekicks to Apokolips and Earth-2.

I have photoshopped one cover for every story I have written, but looking at this one's cover has made me think I should make another and switch the two back and forth depending on if the latest chapter is about the first theme or the other one.

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Exodus5:** As I said there^, I'm having the story's two halves split to come in turns, but this chapter's theme will continue in the next one, ON THIS EARTH!

Batman's survival on Apokolips is mostly thanks to the Hellbat armor, that does run on rechargeable power supply. He isn't fighting with his bare hands.

Suicide Squad is currently in the London's Ministry and their mission does seem to be going too easily. Wanna bet if they are forced to go to the other ones to finish their mission? Also, I have mentioned in-story that the other ministers of magic from other ministries have been asked to be questioned. And seeing how Mxyzptlk is running the show, the magical community might as well be branded as terrorists or be judged to be treated like metahumans are treated in Marvel comics.

 **Miss Singing in the Rain:** What does Ron's smoking have to do with Batman's Hellbat armor or did I miss something?

That's actually something I have decided for myself too. When shit hits the fan and we are all that far screwed where Earth-2 is, that's when I decide ''Screw it!'' and stop caring about how unhealthy smoking can be if death can be coming from behind the corner. And don't be that worried, Ron and Hermione are going to meet again.

He was taking the best he could think of in a bad situation and Angels on Earth when Apokolips is bringing Hell there, that is a cruel joke even John Constantine can't help to laugh at. And this Hawkgirl is Kendra Saunders.

I was looking for a good spot to put that one in. And most media that I have read and are set on DCAU never had Apokolips devour their planet or have Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman be killed five years before that happened. This is based on Tom Taylor's Earth-2, RECOMMENDED FOR READING!

And in this chapter you saw how the cavalry arrived. Plus, Power Girl mentioned a Thomas and a Helena(wink wink).


	14. Scars in their minds

**Author's notes:** In the previous chapter I said that this story has two sides, personal and public. That is still the case here, even if Harry, Superman, Batman, Ron and John Constantine are not featured in it. Hermione's progress as Pandora is tied into the personal side and Lois teaming up with Ginny and Chas is the public one.

* * *

 **Scars in their minds**

 _A.R.G.U.S_

Her eyes opened to distant echoes and she threw her gaze around her surroundings. She was still held in the _Advanced Research Group Uniting Superhumans_ ' headquarters. There on the other side of the glass she saw the two unfortunate ones the woman had spawned and in their presence she managed to catch a glimpse of the two other sinners. He without his name and He ashamed of his name, Question and Phantom Stranger. They must have been called to keep an eye on her during her containment. Containment that she had been allowed to happen long enough and was better now to find her way to her Lord and Master.

Moving her head up to see her bindings again, she could see she was still wearing most of her robes and that she was strapped to a hospital bed. Her weapons didn't seem to be anywhere in this room, but no doubt they were somewhere in the building and she should be able to call them to her. She still had her abilities bestowed upon her by Granny Goodness as a Fury that would enable her much needed speed, but in order to free herself of her bindings, all she needed to do was to apparate.

POKS!

And she was free. She could have apparated elsewhere to somewhere safer, but the sinners would have followed her. As the members of the Trinity of Sin were unable to hurt or kill one another, she would have only needed to incapacitate them while unarmed.

 _CHRAAASH!_

She charged at the glass and breaking it made her way to the other side. Phantom Stranger had already moved to cover the little one looking at her with their wands ready, but sorrowful looks on their faces.

''Mum?'' the girl spoke pointing her wand at her as the Question was attempting to apprehend her.

''Stupify!'' the boy shouted panicking as he pointed his wand at her, but she managed to use her Fury's momentum

PUFF!

to grab the Question and block the hex.

'' _Put them down_!'' Phantom Stranger told the children while shielding them from her. '' _And_ _you, listen to me. You are not Pandora, I killed her to release her from her sentence. I gave you her robes and you took them. That was mistake we both did, Hermione Granger_.''

She shrugged a little as she was called by that name.

'' _You_ _might be wearing her cloths, but you are not her. You are their mother and you wouldn't hurt them, just as you cannot hurt me or Question in your position_ ,'' Phantom Stranger continued covering Rose and Hugo- the weaklings. '' _You_ _should know this and no Anti-Life can_ -''

'' _Anti-Life just-_ justifies my-'' she protested, but seeing Rose and Hugo pointing their wands at her stopped her for a while.

Just enough for Phantom Stranger to use his own influence to send Rose and Hugo elsewhere and as they disappeared, she screamed

''NO!''

and reach out to where they had been, only to be blocked by the Phantom Stranger.

'' _You are inside there, Hermione_ ,'' Phantom Stranger said looking at her face. '' _I heard you_.''

But now she was angry and in her anger she called out her twin pistols to her and

 **BLAM!**

Shot Phantom Stranger in the forehead and made him fall down to the floor.

'' _You… cannot hurt me…_ '' Phantom Stranger spoke in a weakened state, still alive and looking back she saw the Question also coming to.

 **BLAM! BLAM!**

She fired two more rounds, one for each sinner to buy herself more time and knowing this wouldn't kill them.

As she moved to leave the room to escape, and probably to face A.R.G.U.S guards soon responding to the gunshots, she pulled up her hood and told them both:

'' _Hail Darkseid_!''

 _ZOOM!_

a force moving surprisingly quickly grabbed her as she stepped into the hallway and pushed her against the wall.

''Good thing I was in the building,'' the Flash said throwing her weapons away. ''You mind going back to your room or would you want me to escort you to a cell?''

* * *

 _United Nations, New York_

Lois had barely gotten herself outside the building when Ginny suddenly apparated in front of her. This was not their first meeting as with her knowing Clark being Superman and friends with Harry Potter, Ginny's husband, the two women were already acquainted.

''Ginny-''

''Did they go back in already?'' Ginny asked walking past Lois in a hurry and saw the answer to her question. ''Damn!''

''You did get Harry's message?'' Lois asked.

''Yes, but I would have been on my way here regardless,'' Ginny said turning around to Lois and shook her head. ''A 5th Dimensional imp who appears and disappears on his own?''

''According to it and Superman, yes,'' Lois said, referring Clark as his other self. ''Superman also told us to get your people more outside witnesses for support. Ginny, are you alright?''

Ginny shook her head.

''Ron's gone,'' she then said quickly before Lois could ask any follow up questions. ''Ron and that John person who was following him.''

''What John person?'' Lois asked, and Ginny answered by grabbing a hold of her shoulder.

 _A.R.G.U.S_

They apparated to A.R.G.U.S' parking lot where Chas Chandler was waiting for them by his taxicab, with Rose and Hugo Weasley.

''Aunt Ginny!'' Hugo called out to them as soon as they appeared.

''Why are you out here?'' Ginny asked walking to them. ''Mr. Chandler-''

''I was waiting out here and they just appeared to me here,'' Chas said explaining his side of things. ''They said something about their mom being awake.''

 **KRA-BOOM!**

Wall of the building was damaged as a cyclone of red, yellow and purple flew through and landed near them. The two figures in it fell on their sides and then got back on their feet, letting the bystanders to recognize them as Pandora and the Flash.

They both moved fast, faster than other could see or react to their moves, mostly on the Flash's part. Pandora's movements we're still somewhat able to be seen as she was mostly charging at the Flash, who dodged all attacks at them last microsecond as if he was attempting to prove a point.

''I can see you have strength and stamina, but that's not going to last,'' the Flash spoke trying to negotiate Pandora to stand down. ''Your speed might be based on your reflects, but compared mine from the Speed Force, you-''

 _ZOOM!_

''might-''

 _ZOOM!_

''as well-''

 _ZOOM!_

''be crawling-''

 _ZOOM!_

''on all fours.''

Pandora's hood slid down her head and exposed her tattoo covered face, letting the Flash and the bystanders see it. Letting Ginny see what her friend had become in action, Rose and Hugo be frightened of what their mother had become, Lois and Chas see another monster and the Flash see into the psyche of his opponent.

''Get into the cab,'' Chas told everyone silently, but audibly enough for them to hear him. ''Everyone into the cab, now!''

''NOO!'' Pandora cried charging at them, but was blocked by a trinket Chas had pulled out from under his jacket.

''Get into the cab, NOW!'' Chas yelled as the Flash took charge of their fight and pulled Pandora away while others complied by getting into the taxicab.

 _VVRROOM!_

And Chas drove them away from the battle between Pandora and the Flash as a large number of A.R.G.U.S soldiers charged at the escapee and the speedster.

''Where did Superman suggest we find those outside witnesses?'' Ginny asked from the back seat where she was sitting with Rose and Hugo.

''He suggested we find the Justice League's former magical liaison,'' Lois said looking back where the fight was still on going. ''Zatanna Zatara.''

''Shadowcrest Mansion?'' Chas asked driving. ''I can get us there in less than an hour, regardless of traffic.''

* * *

 _Ministry of Magic_

'' ** _Thaag_**!'' Enchantress hissed pulling her hand.

''Did you get it?' Deadshot asked approaching Enchantress when she looked like she was attempting to recover from what she had been doing. ''Enchantress?''

'' ** _No_** ,'' Enchantress responded waving Deadshot to keep his distance. '' ** _I need to go further in_**.''

''HA!'' Harley Quinn laughed to the double meaning in Enchantress' response, until she jumped down to the chasm. ''Wow, she actually jumped.''

Task Force X looked down to the descending Enchantress, whose momentum was slowed down and making her land softly to the bottom of the chasm.

''Wonderful,'' Deadshot said gesturing to rub his eyes through his mask before rearming his left hand's wrist turret with a grabbing gun. ''Harley and Digger, with me. Spider and Tarrant, stay here and report in case more wizards show up. You know what to do with them.''

''WHOOPEEEEE!'' Harley Quinn yelled gleefully as she jumped over the railing like a bungee jumper, except without a rope.

''Crazy Sheila,'' Captain Boomerang said looking down as Harley was falling and Deadshot jumped after her. ''Am I the only one here who knows how elevators work?''

Harley Quinn free fell down the chasm with her eyes shut and arms spread wide, smiling brightly. Getting nearer to the ground, her momentum begun to slow down, but before she could feel it, Deadshot grabbed Harley and made their landing safer with his grabble gun.

''My hero,'' Harley said gleefully attempting to hug Deadshot, who pushed her off to ground where she moved her limbs like she was making a snow angel. ''That was fun.''

''Glad to hear someone enjoyed that,'' Deadshot said massaging his grabble gun arm before putting it on his earpiece. ''Colonel, some new development.''

'' _Listening_ ,'' Colonel Flag's voice answered.

''Black Spider and Tattooed Man are staying on the upper level to keep watch while Enchantress leads the rest of us to our target,'' Deadshot replied looking out for Enchantress, who was slowly walking deeper into the ministry. ''As soon as Boomerang gets down here-''

DING!

''Thanks for waiting,'' Captain Boomerang said exiting the elevator while sharpening his boomerangs and rejoined his squad members. ''So, we're following Enchantress to deeper of the thaig?''

''Okay, he's here,'' Deadshot spoke to his earpiece while pulling Harley back on her feet. ''We don't know how deep she's leading us, so have the guys ready to fix our necks when we get to extraction or give us more time.''

'' _Can't promise you anything_ ,'' Flag's voice replied. '' _You_ _go too deep, you go there at your own risk_.''

''Got it, Deadshot out,'' Deadshot said taking his hand of his earpiece. ''Enchantress, you need to hurry up on this or our head explode in the middle of this!''

'' ** _Patience is a virtue_** ,'' Enchantress said spreading her hands searching what she had found on the upper level.

''Not when our heads can blow up, Sheila,'' Captain Boomerang said walking behind with boomerangs on his both hands.

'' ** _THERE_**!'' Enchantress said declaring their new direction in a hallway.

Captain Boomerang was closest to the direction signs so he approached it, digging something out of his teeth while doing so, and read what it said about their direction.

''Department of Mysteries.''

* * *

 _Shadowcrest Mansion gates_

It wasn't a long ride, but they got there in a record time, that was enough for Lois to tell Ginny, Chas, Rose and Hugo about Mxyzptlk's appearance at the United Nations and Ginny to tell Lois about what she and Chas had seen in the House of Mysteries.

''Not even half an hour,'' Chas said turning to the other in his taxicab. ''Remember to recommend me to your friends next time you need a cab.''

''This is where Zatanna lives?'' Lois said looking at the mansion behind the gates. ''She is a superhero and a stage magician, how can she afford that?''

''John told me the mansion belonged to her dad,'' Chas said driving closer to the intercom. ''Zatanna, it's Chas. I'm bringing in some people who need to talk to you.''

'' _Some people who need to talk to me? Is that what John calls himself now_?'' Zatanna's voice spoke from the intercom.

''John's not here,'' Chas spoke back. ''I got Lois Lane from Daily Planet, Ginny Weasley-Potter and her niece and nephew.''

There was 10 minute silence, until Zatanna's voice spoke from the intercom again.

'' _What do they want_?''

''They're-'' Chas was about to respond, but Lois reached over him towards the intercom and took it up herself to speak.

''Ms Zatara, I don't know if you have been watching the news, but the United Nations is right now conducting a hearing that determines the fate of everyone who has a connection to magic,'' Lois spoke to the intercom. ''That includes you. That hearing is however being sabotaged by a magical creature calling himself Mx- Myxies- hold on, I had it written up. Mr Mxyzptlk and we also have reason to believe he has had something to do with the disappearance of Ron Weasley and John Constantine.''

There was another silence, with some muttering heard from inside, before Zatanna's voice told from the intercom:

'' _RAC OT EHT TNORF FO EHT ROOD DNA SREGNESSAP OT SIHT MOOR_!''

All five suddenly experienced a zapping feeling as they suddenly were magically transported from the seats of the taxicab to a mildly lit living room. Zatanna was sitting on a sofa wearing an open morning robe over a t-shirt and sweatpants. Her hair had also been tied to a higher ponytail.

''Forgive me for the method I used to get you in here, but they still haven't found Owlman,'' Zatanna said leaning towards them. ''I have a hunch that he might be coming here at some point and that's all the reasons I have to keep watching my back.''

''What magic did you use to get us in here?'' Ginny asked looking around as if she expected something dangerous to come out somewhere.

''The same one I always use when I talk backwards,'' Zatanna said, somewhat tired. ''What kind of help did you want from me?''

''5th dimensional imp is trying to sabotage the ongoing hearing that determines the fate of every magically gifted person,'' Ginny said telling Zatanna what they had already told her through her intercom. ''And that same imp also sent my brother, these two's father to God knows where!''

''And John with him,'' Chas said adding to the case, earning a glare from Zatanna. ''You might not like the guy, but he is my friend too!''

''Superman was the reason the imp is doing this and has set a bar on how to stop,'' Lois said, taking the neutral party role. ''He said that if we can prove the magical people to not being a threat to humanity without pleading to cases in the past or any good intentions they might do, but rather with something even he cannot expect.''

''You read Grimm's tales?'' Zatanna asked, tired as she was, from Ginny, Rose and Hugo. ''5th Dimensional imps were thought to be magical creatures back in the- what –teen hundreds was it? Anyway, your pack of wizards would probably believe in it too. You did use to be a closed community, weren't you?''

''What the hell is your problem?'' Ginny asked, herself tired of Zatanna's attitude. ''What the hell gives you the right to act like you're not one of us, but also better than us!?''

Zatanna looked at Ginny like she had spit on her, before standing up and said

''STHGIL NO!''

to make it better to see in the living room. Zatanna looked tired and looking at Ginny she kept the attitude of as it Ginny had spit on her.

''There is a reason why Superman asked you to come talk to me. It's because I have kept my JL-comm offline, because I took a leave of absence from the League,'' Zatanna said, with her voice telling Ginny she had done a stupid mistake by ignorance. ''Your brother, his kids, some superheroes and some super-villains were poisoned by the Joker, including a mistake of a man I did once.''

''Seriously?'' Chas asked defending his friend only to patronize Zatanna even further.

''YES, CHAS, SERIOUSLY!'' Zatanna yelled at him. ''The Joker poisoned me too, but before that, I was also abducted and practically forced onto by someone with the same face as someone I have known since I was 10 years old.''

Zatanna sat back down to her sofa, shaking and reminding them that she had suffered more than the others in the living room who had almost recovered by now from the Crime Syndicate's attack.

''And he is still out there. _Owlman_ is still at large and he could be coming for me anytime now!'' she continued shaking, with a hollow voice. ''Your hearing means nothing to me compared to what I going through. And what I'm going through, makes me an unconvincing witness for it. Go ask for Madame Xanadu, Jason Blood or Doctor Fate.''

* * *

''Back away from Granger, Flash!'' Amanda Waller commanded from the middle of armed men. ''We will have her back in chains and put under medication so she won't escape again. No more observation.''

The Flash moved fast. Fighting Pandora had reached to that point where she was now on all fours and he was standing over her. Because of that, the Flash managed to look behind to evaluate the force behind Waller and the A.R.G.U.S soldiers.

In a microsecond, the Flash could assess that the soldiers could kill Pandora if she ran or fought back. Or she could have been able to kill everyone if she-

 _ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The Flash ran to the nearest hardware store he could find and took ropes and chains to tie Pandora before she could get back up. Then he ran to the nearest hospital for anesthetics to render Pandora to relax and tire down, so she didn't fight back or apparate away.

''There,'' the Flash said standing on the other side of Pandora and facing Waller. ''No need for any more violence.''

Waller signaled the A.R.G.U.S soldiers to take Pandora and carry her back inside as the Flash took his leave.

''She is not the proper material for Task Force X, but give her the same treatment,'' Waller told to her personnel as Pandora was carried in. ''Have her chipped. And if you see those two sinners she had circling her, have them thrown out.''

'' _Forgive us, Director Waller_ ,'' Phantom Stranger said appearing from behind the corner and in front of Waller and the soldiers, '' _but_ _we cannot let you do that_.''

After having said that, Phantom Stranger extended his arm towards them and then, A.R.G.U.S lobby begun to fill with mist. Waller had reacted to this by drawing a weapon and pointed it at Phantom Stranger, but even as she fired it at him there was no effect. Between the shots, Waller also noticed that the mists had separated the soldiers from close to her and Pandora.

'' _Hermione Granger is still inside her and willing to surface_ ,'' the Question's voice spoke behind Waller and she turned to see the faceless man having taken Pandora to carry. '' _Helping_ _her do that, is question we must find the answer to_.''

'' _Go back to your work, Director_ ,'' Phantom Stranger said pulling Waller's attention to him, or where his voice had been coming from, but wasn't there.

The whole Trinity of Sin had left A.R.G.U.S and all the personnel had gone to act like nothing had happened.

''Son of a bitch!'' Waller cursed out, before clearing her mind and taking out her cellphone. ''Colonel Flag, report on the Task Force X situation!''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** So, what do you want next? More political drama with Suicide Squad working behind the scenes or Earth-2's war with Apokolips?

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Tiger5:** What about this? And where would you want to go next? Prime-Earth or Earth-2?


	15. Earth-2: Generations

**Author's notes:** I would just like to say that as some of you might have guessed, I have been focusing more on Batman's, Ron's and John Constantine's arch based on Robin Rises OMEGA and Earth-2, I have been thinking about the political storyline as well and NOW I HAVE FINALLY CRACKED IT'S ENDING! I now know one hundred percent on what direction to write it towards.

But for now, let's return to Earth-2 and Apokolips.

* * *

 **Earth-2: Generations**

 _Atom's Heaven_

''Okay, this is how it works.''

Having gained the trust of the last few survivors of Earth-2, John Constantine explained his plan on how he could help save them from their fate of being devoured by Apokolips by using the same way he and Ron Weasley had entered this earth. By using the House of Mystery as another safe heaven that could transport them across the multiverse in small groups.

''Naturally we can't have all our, or your, eggs put in on basket, but rather have them carefully set in different baskets,'' John explained with a lit cigarette between two fingers. ''I don't know about history, but our Europe doesn't like it when you fit their water reserve with too much gasoline.''

''What does that even mean?'' Major Sato asked.

''Recently discovered mage underground has stirred our public perception of people with unknown agendas/secrets hiding in plain sight,'' John said looking up at the ceiling. ''But in the end you need to choose between being eaten by a planet and having this chance of survival we're offering.''

Constantine inhaled attempting to look dramatic, cool and serious at the same time as he blew out smoke next.

''So, how little time do you have to take my offer?'' John asked looking back at Major Sato, Hawkgirl and the older Batman. ''I know where I'm going when the fat lady sings, but I guess you all have plans to-''

 _THRRRRRMMMM!_

Everyone felt that tremor that shook Atom's Heaven and signaled them that Apokolips' attack was moving again. This earth's time was running out. The older Batman turned to leave the room and lead everyone else to follow him. Ron and Constantine followed, smoking their cigarettes, and watched at the panicing survivors and those few heroes still left trying to keep them from killing themselves in chaos.

''Our first plan was to send people off planet by ships, but they were destroyed by a Superman clone,'' Major Sato said turning back to look at Ron and Constantine. ''We take your offer.''

* * *

 _Apokolips, Slave Pits_

''ARE YOU PEOPLE INSANE!?'' Cyborg yelled at Red Hood, Red Robin and Black Bat. ''You used me as a instrument for your suicide mission and- Is this what Batman does to you?''

BANG!

Ping!

''Next one will hit you in somewhere non-metal if you don't calm down,'' Red Hood said pointing a smoking gun at Cyborg's head. ''The plan didn't include bringing you here with us, Vic. It was to get in, get Batman, and Robin if we can, and get boomed back home. But since you're here-''

''I am booming all four of us out of here and back home,'' Cyborg said raising his arm and turned it into a cannon. ''You three might have a death wish but-''

''WAIT!''

A dark skinned man in a blue and white Superman suit landed between Cyborg and Red Hood, leaving them both and Red Robin and Black Bat surprised in confusion.

''The fuck!?'' Red Hood and Red Robin said in unison at the sight, Red Robin drawing out his Bo-staff and Black Bat draw karat knife styled batarangs.

''I heard what you all spoke, and we don't have time for much explanations,'' the dark skinned Superman said as they were joined by a blond in a white with a red and yellow Superman symbol. ''My name is Val-Zod and this is Karen, or Powergirl. We… we can work together.''

''Well, at least he sounds like Superman,'' Red Robin said to Black Bat, who seemed to be having a staring contest with Karen. ''What are you two doing?''

''She doesn't trust us,'' Black Bat said keeping her gaze locked on Powergirl and slowly reached her hand to remove her R-disk off her chest. ''She doesn't like that we are wearing these.''

Red Hood and Red Robin turned their gazes at Powergirl too, but before they could start an argument, Cyborg stepped in between.

''Whatever problem you have with them is not worthy of this situation,'' Cyborg told Val and Powergirl. ''They came here to do one thing and the faster that is done, we're getting out of your hair.''

''You're not from Earth?'' Powergirl asked, finally speaking.

''I know about the multiverse,'' Cyborg said.

''We all know the concept,'' Red Robin said. ''Our Batman explained it to us. He hypothesized that Darkseid was busy with, apparently your Earth, and thought this was the perfect window to get in and get out with Robin's remains.''

''With whose remains?'' Powergirl asked looking like she wished she had misheard him.

Boooom!

PTOOTH!

PTOOTH!

PTOOTH!

An explosion at the distance returned Red Hood's, Red Robin's and Black Bat's minds to their task at hand. They all grabbed their grabble guns and grabbled themselves up from the slave pits to higher vantage points. Powergirl flew right after them and Val helped carrying Cyborg up with him.

Getting to a much higher ground, they could see warships being brought down to Darkseid's palace. And the fact that Apokolips was cracked open in order to devour Val's and Powergirl's Earth.

''Karen and I had a run in with, apparently your Batman,'' Val said as the former Robins scouted the area before them with their masks' built-in scanners. ''Is there a reason why he is making a lot of noice?''

''Batman is a strategist, but also arrogant in refusing to let people die,'' Red Robin said turning to Val and Powergirl. ''He's multitasking by sabotaging Apokolips' attempts to devour your Earth while he is fighting his way to Robin.''

''Why is your Robin out there or even on Apokolips?'' Powergirl asked.

''Long story that we'll tell you on the way,'' Red Robin said activating his suit's glider wings along with Red Hood and Black Bat.

And then they jumped off the ledge to start gliding towards their destination.

''Batman trained them all?'' Powergirl asked turning to Cyborg.

''That obvious?'' Cyborg said activating his jetpack augmentations.

''No, because the Batman I knew had only one partner,'' Powergirl said, ''and she isn't like those jerks.''

* * *

 _Atom's Heaven_

''Listen up!'' Major Sato yelled out to the survivors in the bunker. ''The rescue ships are gone, but we still have one last chance to escape Apokolips. New information has been given to us about a dimensional nexus that is capable of transporting all of us to safety!''

''Relatively speaking,'' John muttered to Ron.

''We did not give them false hope?'' Ron asked John in a distrustful voice.

''Yes and no,'' John replied, before stepping up next to Major Sato. ''Greeting, survivors of this Earth. My name is John Constantine and five hours ago I was sitting in a cab on my way to home, the House of Mysteries. That house brought me and my mate Ronnie here to you. That house is taking us back home and because we're such a nice guys, we have offered to take you with us, away from all this.''

''Words of a con man,'' the older Batman said behind Ron, startling him. ''Yes, you told us the truth, but recognize a con man when I see one.''

Ron turned to talk to the older Batman, who had a dark haired younger woman in black, white and purple with him.

''He told me he is a cynical bastard who has his moments,'' Ron said, without turning away. ''He has also gone to great lengths to help me find cure for my wife.''

''You have children?'' the older Batman asked, slowly turning his head to look at Ron better.

''Rose and Hugo,'' Ron said, almost as if he had noticed a familiar emotion in this Batman's face. ''You?''

The older Batman didn't answer, before grunting and then nodded his head at the younger woman next to him.

''I am not the best parent in the world, but she is my granddaughter whenever she likes it or not,'' the older Batman ultimately replied. ''In a world like this, secret identities are a thing of the past. My name is Thomas, her name is Helena. None of us have used our codenames ever since all this begun.''

''You… heard him call me Ron,'' Ron said pointing his thumb at Constantine and Thomas nodded.

''If you they can transport everyone away from here, we should call Karen and Val back here,'' Helena told Thomas.

''You have more people outside?'' Ron asked.

''Apokolips isn't just trying to devour the planet. Darkseid and his forces want every here dead and no one to escape to escape the end of the world,'' Helena told Ron in a grim attitude. ''His furies managed to infiltrate Atom's Heaven and had all the rescue ships leave without anyone one them. Karen and Val flew behind trying to stop them and haven't called back yet.''

This got Ron into thinking. Darkseid's furies had come here not just to destroy the rescue ships, but to take them away along with the survivor's hope of escaping Apokolips. Hermione had been turned into a fury by Darkseid's Anti-Life Equation and she could have potentially done all that without questioning. That actually scared Ron on what if Hermione had never returned to his Earth for a mission and being caught by the Justice League. If she had been here fighting for Darkseid and helped killing all these people.

''Karen?'' Helena said putting her hand on her ear. ''What do you mean my dad's there? And I don't have brothers or a sister.''

''What is she talking about?'' Thomas asked turning to Helena.

''Karen and Val came across an armored Batman beating up Parademons and sabotaging Apokolips' attempts of closing us inside it. And now they are with mechanical man and three people wearing Robin costumes,'' Helena said confused of what she had heard. ''Karen x-rayed their masks and… she said that Batman had my dad's face.''

''Darkseid kept Bruce alive too?'' Thomas said surprised.

''No,'' Ron said shaking his head. ''I recognized your descriptions. Those people are my world's Batman's protégés and Cyborg. I have met them all.''

''Major,'' Thomas said reaching closer to Major Sato, ''have Constantine start moving people to that House of Mysteries. We will be right back.''

''Where are you going?'' Ron asked and then got glared by both the grandfather and the granddaughter. ''Okay, where are we going?''

''Whatever Val and Karen ran into has bought us time,'' Thomas said. ''And your insight made me curious.''

* * *

 _Apokolips_

 ** _SCRAAAAAAAAAAW!_**

Getting through the walls of Darkseid's Palace had taken a lot from the Hellbat armor's power source, that Batman had on the bright side manage to minimize by throwing a few warships at it first. Still, the strain of the armor beginning to draw its energies from its wearer.

'' _Power levels at 19 percent_.''

''GHaaaaAAH!'' Batman let out in pain as he pulled out one of his gloves and watched as his hand had begun to develop necrosis. ''Argh!''

Now Batman fell off his feet to his knees on exhaustion. The Hellbat armor had brought him to Darkseid's doorsteps, like a two bladed sword it was now taking its toll on Batman's health. His spirit was still willing to go on, but his body was now starting to betray him.

''I need to find… another charging outlet…'' he coughed in deep breaths as he lifted his head and now begun to crawl forward. ''Suit defenses offline.''

That should have bought Batman a little time and save any needed energies for a time he actually needed them. The strain was beginning to weaken him already that much that now it looked like he was starting to have hallucinations. It looked like was walking towards himself.

''Bruce?'' a hazy looking figure that looked like red and grey Batman approaching him said and taking his mask off looked like his father.

''You're not real,'' Batman said exhausted and shook his head. ''You're just in my head. Hellbat defenses online.''

If that was anything real, it was just something else Batman was seeing as someone else. Something hostile, that he'd have to fight…

''BATMAN!'' Cyborg's voice suddenly said behind him and then

TZZZAAAAAP!

''AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!'' Batman yelled as electric current run through the Hellbat armor charging its power levels for a bit.

''And we lost our tazers,'' Jason's voice said. ''Come to think of it, why the hell would we even need tazers on Apokolips?''

''What!?'' Batman said turning around to see Cyborg with Red Hood, Red Robin and Black Bat. ''I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK AND PROTECT GOTHAM! I TRUSTED YOU! I-''

Batman's breaths had begun to get very deep now and even if Hellbat armor wasn't draining energies from his body, his body had now really starting to shut down exhaustion and he fell back down on his knees. Reading all this from Batman's body language, Black Bat kneeled next to him near the ungloved hand and pulled out a syringe with adrenaline.

Giving it to him was enough to give Batman more strength to get back on his feet, with Black Bat helping him regardless.

''Nightwing is not with you, he stayed behind while you- Thank you,'' Batman said looking at his children. ''And for you coming too, Cyborg.''

''Yeah, well,'' Cyborg said, not happy and gesturing Batman to turn around ''we're all initiated in the local events.''

Batman turned around to see the two Kryptonians he had already met and another Batman he had thought to be a hallucination, his partner and

''Weasley,'' Batman said recognizing him. ''Who else came here?''

''Constantine is down on their Earth trying to get the House of Mysteries to us and any survivors with us back home,'' Ron told Batman. ''I apparated us up here. These two are Thomas and Helena.''

''Thanks for sharing, but we're not sharing,'' Red Hood responded shaking his head and crossing his arms.

Batman looked at the other Batman wearing a red and grey costume. He didn't look like the other Batmen he had met at the Bleed with the Justice League, but his partner did have some facial that reminded him of Catwoman and that Batman he had met that had a daughter with his Catwoman.

''I hate to disappoint you, but we didn't come here to help you,'' Batman said removing his mask and revealing some necrosis on his face and neck, making others do shocked faces seeing it. ''I did what I could to stop Apokolips from swallowing your Earth, but I came here only to back my son's remains while the Hellbat armor has the power for it.''

''What happened to your face?'' Helena asked looking traumatized.

''It's the Hellbat armor. Using it on offence drains it's power source more than using it on defense. And on low power it begins to leech energy from its wearer,'' Cyborg said scanning the armor and the necrosis on Batman's skin. ''Wearing that thing too long is killing you.''

''Not before I bring Damian back,'' Batman said walking past them and put his mask back on. ''No parent should leave their children to die or their remains to be violated.''

''He is right,'' Thomas said, with obvious regret in his voice when

 ** _THOOOOM!_**

A large shadow fell on all of them. A shadow that was cast by a large and imposing figure looking down on them with glowing red eyes. Darkseid had come to face them now.

''What took you so long?''

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Darkseid is that big of a bad guy that I couldn't have just dropped him into the story earlier. Also in Earth-2 and Injustice Year 4 Darkseid didn't make appearance until much later in the story after his influence had been built up. But now He is here. Do you want to see what comes next or go back to politics on Prime-Earth?

Replies to Reviews:

 **tiger5** : I didn't think of an Earth-2 Hermione. If there had been one, Ron's reaction to her would have had questionable circumstances and- If there was a Hermione on Earth-2, she is either long dead or much more different person who wouldn't be recognized as Hermione.


	16. The Circle

**Author's notes:** Prime-Earth, it's that turn again. And I think I'm writing this towards a bad ending. Blame Lex Luthor for it if that happens.

* * *

 **The Circle**

 _United Nations_

''Let's move onto the children.''

Lex Luthor kept observing the hearing led by the 5th Dimensional imp Mr Mxyzptlk. Although watching the newly discovered menace of Superman bully him through this ordeal, the possibility of the wizards being thrown under the buss just for the imp to bully the Man of Steel seemed wasteful. Superman might not have been a human Lex could have seen as an equal, the wizards had their footing in the humanity that Lex could watch with compassion, mostly to respect Lena's memory.

And mostly because of that, Lex was also thinking for an endgame. Endgame that could set these wizards not free, but under appropriate custody. One where him and them could benefit for the future.

''As I understand from what I have been let to know, your ministries have taken, or in lack of better words, demanded by invitation 11 year olds for training,'' Mr Mxyzptlk passing as Secretary General spoke. ''Training on how to channel their control of magic, which under normal circumstances I would find understandable. But dividing them depending on their personality traits seems to me like you are encouraging simple minded being simple minded, know-it-alls be know-it-alls, jocks be jocks and, forgive me my language, bastards be bastards.''

Unbelievable, Lex thought. Mxyzptlk was playing his role quite convincingly and if Superman and Potter weren't sitting away from him, Lex would have possibly seen their faces in desperation on how they had no idea how to counter the imp's charade.

''Superman, how do you feel about this, categorizing that defines the student's upbringing?'' Mxyzptlk/Secretary General asked, even gesturing Superman to stand.

''The Sorting, as I understand it's called,'' Superman spoke standing up with his voice adamant, ''is how at least in Hogwarts school they do divide the new students. I first learned about it when I was assisting Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger in locating Lord Voldemort's horcruxes that were made from artefact that belonged to Hogwarts' founders. The Sorting Ritual uses an old magical hat that when worn analyses the wearer mind and personality, so determing which founder they would take after and so determines their academic future.''

''That is very educational of you, Superman,'' Mxyzptlk/Secretary General said approving, ''but what is you opinion on the Sorting?''

Superman didn't answer right away as having the subject brought up had reminded him of something. The genetically engineered children on Krypton Jor-El's hologram had told him about when he had found the scout ship and how Superman had been the first naturally born kryptonian who had broken the centuaries long chain. That did suddenly make him doubt if the Sorting was as flawed.

''I don't think it is a perfect solution, but it can be improved,'' Superman said without regrets. ''It has been improved since then hasn't it, Minister Shacklebot?''

''Yes, the Hogwarts curricolum has been changed in-''

-tt-

''I'm going to let it pass here that you tried to circule around my rules,'' Mxyzptlk said stopping time again and walked in the air off the podium. ''Don't take this as an act of kindness, I was just SO impressed with that SUPRISINGLY EDUCATIONAL ANSWER!''

''We are trying to handle this as a serious matter, not as your entertainment!'' Superman said ascending up in the air on Mxyzptlk's line of sight. ''Nobody wanted you to be here, you're not here as an honor guest, all you are is a pest disturbing something more important than yourself.''

''And that is why I put myself in charge,'' Mxyzptlk said pinching Supeman's cheek with an evil grin before

-tt-

putting the situation back on going.

* * *

 _Batcave_

''This is all my fault.''

After the Boom Tube had closed leaving Dick, Barbara and Alfred behind, the situation had left them with alot to think about. Most importantly, what now? The plan that Bruce had done and they had chosen to follow had left them in a situation, where now Jason, Tim, Cassandra and Cyborg, who had been used to open and close the Boom Tube, were all there on Apokolips now.

The original plan would have included Cyborg to remain in the Batcave so that in good time they could open a Boom Tube again to bring them back. But since after the Crime Syndicate's attack Victor's augmentations had been upgraded past the countermeasure viruses Bruce had created and he had ran into the Boom Tube with Red Hood, Red Robin and Black Bat. So now they could just wait for them to come back, if that were ever to happen.

''I went against Master Bruce's wishes of you staying,'' Alfred said shaking his head in disbelief. ''Miss Gordon, Master Richard, I truly am sorry for asking you to be part of killing the rest of our family.''

''You didn't know this would happen Alfred,'' Dick said restocking his Nightwing costume's utility pockets with equipment. ''I'm heading out. Bruce did ask us to watch over Gotham and sitting down here isn't doing so.''

''Batwoman and the Birds of Prey are handling it,'' Barbara said wheeling herself to the Internet 3.0 console. ''I need you to held me move some of this.''

''Why?'' Dick asked as Alfred made his way upstairs.

''Because I just had a crazy idea that's better than 'walking' back and forth in distress,'' Barbara said taking some of the hardware on her lap and turned to wheel herself towards the Bat-Computer. ''And since I can't walk-''

''Barbara, what are you talking about?'' Nightwing asked as Barbara wheeled herself back and forth between the Internet 3.0 console and the Bat-Computer. ''Barbara?''

Barbara didn't answer, she just wheeled back and forth taking equipment and reinstalling it to the Bat-Computer in a hurry.

''Internet 3.0 is an expansion of the WWW-service, of which's documents are planned to keep an eye on machines. That's how the softwares can take an advantage of any document based on the user's point of view and how the Bat-Computer can help me look for information,'' Barbara spoke in a hurry while working. ''The Semantic Web can, if I ask it, look answers to a problem or location to a previously used hardware and send/move that information to either a cell phone or to the administrator.''

Nightwing just stood there for a few seconds trying to understand what Barbara had just said before saying: ''What!?''

Barbara turned around looking both very hopeful and that frustrated that she was only going to say it once.

''Internet 3.0 is the Semantic Web that I can use as the administrator from the Bat-Computer to look for the document I wish to,'' she said slowly and clearly, but still in a hurry. ''And that document is what ever is left of the Bruce's countermeasure viruses we uploaded into Cyborg.''

''And you're sure there's anything left of them?'' Nightwing asked.

''Paragraph 26 from Bruce's countermeasure plan: 'In the event of successful purging of the files, a Trojan Horse will be left in dormant form buried deep under the the Back Up-E-hard drive with the non-expendable back up files that can't be afforded to be deleted','' Barbara said referring to her photographic memory as she tied her hair to a bun. ''That Trojan Horse is what I can start looking to remotely access Cyborg's systems and then bring up on the Bat-Computer what he see with his cybernetic eye.''

''All the way from Apokolips?'' Nightwing asked yet againg taken aback by how Barbara's brain worked.

''Cyborg has Mother Box in his programming, that should work well as a receiver,'' Barbara said turning around back to the Bat-Computer. ''If I can get us to see what he is seeing, we can also get through to communicate with them. See their progress, a window to get out anything to help them.''

Nightwing looked at Barbara working and then on the floor where the Batsuit left for him was still laying. He picked it up and walked to Barbara, to get a better look at what she was doing.

''I really hope this will work,'' Dick said removing his mask and folded the batsuit on the table next to Bat-Computer. ''Because I don't know which would be worse: Wearing this or being called 'the last Robin'.''

* * *

 _Shadow Crest Mansion_

''Have you been holding out in here ever since Owlman escaped?'' Chas asked once Zatanna had sat down. ''Have you even gone outside?''

Zatanna didn't answer, but she didn't ask them to leave either. Lois looked around the living room which seemed to have been kept clean with mostly magic used now and then while Ginny sat on the sofa with both of her arm around Rose and Hugo.

''It's been months, if Owlman was ever going to come after you, he'd already have tried to get in here,'' Chas continued trying to reach out to Zatanna. ''And what good has sitting in here done to you any way?''

Now Zatanna shrug a little before gasping some air and said:

''So, you wanted consultation or help with what Mxyzptlk has done with you hearing and with John's and Ron's situation?''

''Superman said you would know how to get through his rules?'' Lois said.

''First of, Mxyzptlk is a 5th Dimensional Imp and close to actually being a god,'' Zatanna said in a bored tone. ''Bending reality might be seen as a form of magic, but what you have seen has been little. Chas, has John told you about the time he made a deal with Trigon?''

''The Demon Lord?'' Chas asked. ''Yeah, he had to go through having Etrigan spread rumors in Hell to keep Trigon from coming for him and then at one point call in his end of the deal to have Trigon to come at a- what was that thing's name? Vntx-''

''Vyndktvx, an another Imp from the 5th Dimension and even more violent one'' Zatanna said glaring. ''You should seriously concider yourselves lucky that Mxyxptlk is only interested in playing a trickster and toying around with Superman.''

''Yeah, I remember John setting the that Imp against Trigon and using those rumors he had Etrigan spread to absolve himself from their deal,'' Chas said nodding as he remembered.

''So, what?'' Ginny asked. ''Are you actually suggesting to summon a demon to deal with Mxyzptlk?''

''I wouldn't suggest that,'' Lois said shaking her head. ''Summoning demons would only act against you and make the public more scared of you.''

''Then can we do?'' Ginny asked.

Zatanna sat up from her sofa and spread her arms.

''KROW SEHTOLC RAEPPA!''

Her morning robe changed to magician's clothes with top hat, fishnets and a cloak.

''REFSNART SU OT EHT REWOT FO ETAF!''

A flash of light and the were all gone.

* * *

 _Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries_

''Doors behind, doors behind, doors behind, doors behind, doors behind,'' Harley Quinn sang along as she skipped ahead of the Task Force X in along hallway of doors. ''Doors behind, doors behind, doors behind, doors behind, doors behind, doors behind, doors behind, doors-''

''You sure that doesn't disturb her?'' Captain Boomerang asked Deadshot, nodding his head at Enchantress. ''She already got pissed for the owls, but chills with that nonsense?''

''Women,'' was Deadshot's response with shrugging of his shoulders.

''Hahahahah, right,'' Captain Boomerang laughed, ''sheilas.''

'' ** _The Eluvian is near_** ,'' Enchantress said extending her hand that was emitting magical energy. '' ** _Voldemort wasn't that much wrong_**.''

''Doors behind- what?'' Harley Quinn asked as she stopped her skipping. ''What did she say?''

'' ** _Here lies the Abyss_** ,'' Enchantress said as they got to the last door at the end of the hallway, '' ** _and what pride had wrought_**.''

The Suicide Squad stepped through the door to a large and dark antheater room with a hill on the middle and a veiled portal on top of it.

'' ** _That is why we are here_** ,'' Enchantress said pointing at the veiled portal. '' ** _Deathstorm didn't shut the magic from working, he couldn't have. He only made the channeling wands unable to recieve the energy from the Fade_**.''

''What are you saying?'' Deadshot asked taking step closer to the veiled portal while CAptain Boomerang was concidering to poke it with his boomerangs. ''What did Deathstorm do with this thing?''

'' ** _Deathstorm made the Veil in the Eluvian unable to release it's energies from the Fade and be channeled with the wands_** ,'' Enchantress repeated. '' ** _This is what Waller wanted us to find_**.''

''Riiiiiiiight, I'll call the colonel,'' Deadshot said puting his hand on his earpiece. ''Colonel, it's Deadshot. We found it.''

''You did?'' Colonel Flag's voice responded and a button pressing voice was heard. ''The Wall is on the line. Swich to your eyepiece!''

''It's a portal like thing, that looks like a mirror frame built from old bricks,'' Deadshot described looking the thing up and down as did as he was told, while Harley Quinn's attitude was turning from cheerful to disturbed. ''The mirror class looks like a waving veil and Enchantress has been either coming up with names. So in her words, we found the Eluvian, which has the Veil between us and the Fade where the magic comes from.''

''Enlightning,'' Waller's voice said in Deadshot's ear. ''Can you gather up intel on it before moving to the extraction site?''

''You mean besides Enchantress' gibberish?'' Deadshot asked when

''YOU!''

Harley Quinn beamed past him with her baseball bat armed and begun to swing it violently on someone she had managed to push down.

''YOU FRIED MY BRAINS!''

SMACK!

''AND PUSHED ME INTO THAT VAD OF CHEMICALS!''

SMACK!

''AND RUINED MY LIFE!

''Harley, what are you- Joker!?'' Deadshot asked charging towards Harley with Captain Boomerang, but stopped seeing who she had attacked.

''Whot!? Where did-'' Captain Boomerang said confused, when the Joker suddenly slided away from Harley's chokehold and to stand in front of the Suicide Squad in his glory of blue Arkham sweatpants and purple leather longcoat, armed with a crowbar.

'' _ **My, Harley, if I didn't know any better**_ ,'' the Joker spoke in an even more haunting voice than usual, '' _ **I'd say you were trying to kill me**_ -''

 **BANG!**

Deadshot fired a round to the Joker and pushed Harley to Captain Boomerang as he stepped in between. And then the Joker changed into two men, African American father and son, both falling to the ground with bullet holes in their heads.

SMACK!

Deadshot kicked the older man on the ground before kneeling next to the younger man and removed his mask.

''Edd?'' Deadshot said next to the young man with disbelifed and horrified. ''EDD!?''

'' _ **Why did you do it, Floyd?**_ '' Eddie Lawton spoke to Deadshot in as haunting voice as the Joker had spoken. '' ** _Why did you kill me, Floyd, and stopped me from killing him? He beated us both and I could have stopped it. Why, Floyd_**?''

While Deadshot stood there lost for words, the older man behind him rised up and was about to attack him, when Harley jumpped bck with her bat and the older man turned into the Joker again.

'' ** _Haaarleeeyyy_** ,'' the Joker apparation spooked at Harley as Eddie Lawton also was about to attack Deadshot.

Captain Boomerang threw Boomerangs at both of them, but only effect they had we're the

STUMP!

STUMP!

as they hit them in the chest and back.

''Bollocks!'' Captain Boomerang muttered and Enchantress finally stepped in.

'' _ **Riddikulus**_!'' Enchantress said sending two beams from both of the hands to the apparations and turned them into their original forms. '' ** _Boggarts_**!''

''Whot?!'' Captain Boomerang asked as the beings morphed into one large creature towering them all.

'' ** _It's a Fear Demon_** ,'' Enchantress said passively, '' ** _an aspect of a Nightmare_**.''

* * *

 _Tower of Fate_

''What the hell kind of place is this?''

What all magical was there in the world, how much of it had Hogwarts kept from telling or did they even know? A few seconds ago, Ginny, Lois, Chas, Rose and Hugo had been at Zatanna's home in Shadowcrest Mansion and now, some backwards spoken words from Zatanna later, they weren't standing on anything. And yet they were standing in some kind of vortex with not ground under their feet and only solid structure was a large tower.

''We are outside space and time,'' Zatanna said walking on the air ahead of them towards the entrance to the tower. ''Say, was any ofyou in Hogwarts when Voldemort was defeated?''

''I was,'' Ginny said as Lois was checking her phone for reception. ''Why?''

''You must have seen the Doctor there,'' Zatanna said putting her hand on the door and as magic begun to glow from it, she pushed the door open. ''Maybe you remember each other.''

They walked into the tower's lobby, which had a fireplace and two empty armchairs facing it. Above the fireplace there was portrait of a man and a woman and on the fireplace in a glass casing the golden helmet of Nabu. Seeing that jogged Ginny's memory enough to remember seeing how the Sun had rised that morning to power Clark's powers and how Neville had gained the Sword of Gryffindor.

''Doctor... Fate?'' Ginny said as the memory of blue man suited man wearing that helmet and a golden cape returned to her.

''Looking for me?'' a voice said behind them and a blad old man wearing the clothes of Doctor Fate walked to the light of the fireplace with them.

* * *

 _United Nations_

''Hmm,'' Lex sighed noticing another smirk from Mxyzpltk and realized Superman had been snapped before turning to Captain Cold. ''Mr Snart, does you collection historical hevy metal war songs include impasses like this?''

''Does Sabaton have a song for a peaceful hearings like this? Nah,'' Captain Cold said shaking his head. ''I'd say this situation isn't going any where. Or do you have something in mind? Boss?''

''During World War 2, Finland allied itself with Nazi Germany, but eventually they chickened out,'' Lex said telling Captain Cold what he was thinking. ''President Ryti had given his word to Hitler that as long as he was president, Germany would have Finland's support. Does Sabaton have a song for that or do you wish me to tell you what happened?''

Captain Cold looked up and gave te impression as if he was going through all the Sabaton songshe knew, but eventually shook his head.

''President Ryti gave away his presidency to Marshall Mannerheim and under Mannerheim's rule Finland go free from the Germans,'' Lex said looking at Superman and Mzyzptlk. ''It cost Finland some land, since they had gone stupid and attempted to invade Russia thanks to Nazies' influence, but after paying their war efforts Finland made it through.''

''You're that big on history, boss?'' Captain Cold asked mildly surprised.

''My father was a German, Mr Snart,'' Lex said taking out his phone and looked up a file labeled 'The Circle'. ''But this situation does have noticeable similarities. If Superman were to step down as President Ryti, I could step in as Mannerheim and present them this ultimatum.''

Captain Cold looked at Lex's phone and the opened file.

''I don't think that is going to be popular,'' Captain Cold said after reading it.

''Even when you present people with a golden cage, they still carve for the freedom to fly,'' Lex said putting his phone back to his pocket. ''Say, do you still keep in contact with your former Rogues?''

* * *

 _Wayne Manor_

Alfred sat down on an armchair facing the unfinished family portrait that had been recovered from the Justice League Watchtower after Crime Syndicate's invasion. The paint on it had already gotten old that finishing it would have left the long break be seen on it when it was done. Master Bruce would have wanted it to have the whole family and understanding how the boys and ms Cassandra had their own operations outside Gotham, their shared presence for modeling wouldn't have been easy.

Master Richard and Master Timothy had managed to fill their presence at first and Master Damian had lived in the house so they were perfectly represented in the portrait with Master Bruce. As for Master Jason and Ms Cassandra, they had not been able to get to model for the portrait much. At best their likeness had been able be sketched on with no paint. There could have been paint, but after the Leviathan had attacked Gotham and Master Damian had perished, Master Bruce had almost thrown the unfinished painting one of the Cave's deepest pits.

And now after Alfred had gone against Master Bruce's orders, the rest of the family had at his urging gone after him to Hell. Guilt of what Alfred had done made him open up a bottle but before he could pour down the brandy, he felt a presence and moved quickly to draw his old service pistol at... Catwoman.

''I- don't have weapons,'' Selina Kyle in a leather jacket and jeans said with her right hand up and left hand putting down a backpack. ''Okay, my suit,whip and other stuff are in here, but otherwise I'm unarmed.''

''Why are you here, Ms Kyle?'' Alfred asked keeping Selina at gunpoint.

''Believe it or not, stealing museums without the thrill of being caught is actually boring,'' Selina said with her hands still up. ''I heard from the big birds that Bruce had gone to-''

''And what did you wish to accomplish by coming here?'' Alfred asked activating a device with her free hand.

''I came here unarmed, dressed as a civilian and I even handed over my equipment,'' Selina said bothered and kicked her backpack closer to Alfred. ''No,there are no chemical weapons in there and what good would it do for me to rob-''

''I thought I told you to go home, Selina,'' Nightwing said appearing behind Selina. ''Alfred, I think you can put that down.''

''All due respect, Master Richard,'' Alfred said holstering his pistol, ''Master Bruce had rather distinctive rules on how to proceed on Ms Kyle's visitations.''

''Do all of them involve a gun to my face?'' Selina asked lowering her arms.

''He was in a bad place,'' Nightwing said as a fast response. ''Barbara's got something going on downstairs.''

''What?'' Alfred asked as they moved towards the Grandfather Clock.

''Something that includes a lot of technical terms,'' Nightwing said turning the clock hands and opened the passage to the Batcave. ''Selina, I don't know if Bruce is okay with your presence when he comes back, so-''

''I'll be here to see him coming back!'' Selina said sliding between Nightwing and Alfred to ahead of them and down to the cave.

''How did Bruce learn to say 'No!' to her?'' Nightwing asked Alfred as they descended down to the Batcave to find Selina already at the Bat-Computer next working Barbara.

''What are you working on, Ms Gordon?'' Alfred asked as he got to the Bat-Computer.

''I have used Internet 3.0 to locate the Trojan Horse in from Bruce's countermeasure viruses that we- had input to Cyborg,'' Barbara said writing XML-code on a window on the Bat-Computer next to another window showing static. ''If I have managed to do this right, that static should turn into what Cyborg sees, about...''

Barbara pressed the F5-button to execute and pointed at the window with static, that indeed begun to get clearer and show in reddish glow the figure and burning eyes of Darkseid.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** And next you will finally get Darkseid confronting Ron and the Bat-Family.

 **Replies to Review:**

 **Tiger5:** You'll have to wait a little longer, sorry.


	17. Earth-2: The Shard

**Author's notes:** Anyone bored? No? Okay, we still have 125 days until _Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice_ and with the pace I'm writing I should be done with this story by the New Years or some time between January and February. Any complaints? No? Alright then, let's return to Ron and the Bat-Family on Earth-2 and Apokolips where Darkseid is finally here.

* * *

 ** _Earth-2: The Shard_**

 _Earth-2, House of Mysteries_

 _WHOOSH!_

''Right, bring in the next group!'' John Constantine told Major Sato as he begun to paint another summoning circle to the floor of the Lobby.

Evacutating Atom's Heaven and sending people through the magical nexus of the House of Mysteries was a process that was going slowly. That slowly that even as Constantine did manage to send people away from Apokoliptian forces, the people were desperate in getting out of the danger and because Constantine only managed to send only the amount of people that fit inside the summoning circles and able to send the separate groups to different locations, there were people who didn't want to separated.

''What is the worst thing that could happen if you let more people inside?'' Major Sato asked closing the front doors after letting a sizable group of people inside and looked at the other survivors outside. ''Those people are all out in the open out there. They will be killed first once the Parademons find us!''

''You want to let a panicking horde of people under your protection on loose in a haunted house?'' John said using his lighter to prepare lyrium for yet another ritual. ''Worst case scenario is that they will be trapped in this house and never find their way outside.''

''Wouldn't they be alive?'' Major Sato asked, but Constanine shook his head.

''That wouldn't be living, luv.''

Major Sato turned around as Constantine started to chant another transfer ritual and looked outside. The World Army and the few Wonders her dying world had had formed a circle around the House of Mysteries to keep any danger from coming to the survivors waiting outside for their turn to be transfered away. The sight was unnerving and it got worse when she looked at the sky, or the lack of it.

And more bad news, now the God Planet was starting to close it's jaws with the Earth inside it.

* * *

Apokolips, Darkseid's palace

The worst possible danger Ron had learned about in his life had at first been Voldemort. Voldemort had been the scariest thing he could have imagined have threatened his life and his loved ones, but after Voldemort had been defeated Ron had thought that he wouldn't have be afraid for anything like that any more. Even with Superman and the Justice League protecting the Earth, that had only been a half truth, because after Voldemort there had been more people to be afraid of.

Crime Syndicate had been the first thing to be seen as a serious threat since they had the the faces of the world's protectors, but this was something that actually made Ron wonder what could have possibly made Voldemort a frightening threat.

And as Ron, Batman, Thomas and the other heroes of two Earths merely reacted on His sight, Darkseid brought up His arms and

 _THOOOOOOM!_

brought them down with such strength, that the gravity forced them down off their feet.

'' _ **The most powerful beings of this Earth...CRUSHED and HELPLESS at my feet**_ ,'' Darkseid spoke looking down to the subjects of the demonstatration of His strenght. '' _ **And once this planet is consumed...I'll send my forces out to slaughter any ragtag survivors who slipped through my grasp. Such is the annhilation, that is Darkseid**_!''

''Pertrificus Tot-'' Ron was about cast a hex, but was stopped by Darkseid grabbing him by his arm that fit in his large fist.

Then Darkseid lifted Ron up to hang by his wand hand, the wand fell to the floor and Darkseid stepped on it, crushing it to splinters.

'' _ **Submit**_!'' Darkseid ordered the others, who defied Him by rising back on their feet. '' _ **You have already lost!**_ ''

''I came a long way to see you, Darkseid!'' Batman shouted at Darkseid before charging at Him with HellBat armor's afterburner. ''Our business is far from done!''

''Crossed dimensions to kick your ass and chew bubble gum,'' Red Hood said pulling out both of his handguns. ''And we forgot bring bubble gum.''

Helena and Thomas both glanced at Red Hood and just realized he was packing heat.

'' _ **You came a long way to die**_ ,'' Darkseid said still holding Ron hanging from his grip. '' ** _And I will take great pleasure in making you suffer_**.''

 **Krank!**

''AAARGH!''

Still holding onto Ron's wand arm, Darkseid squished it to render it pain as well as damage before throwing Ron to be caught by Val-Zod.

''YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY WE ARE HERE!'' Ron yelled under the pain in his arm and anger he had saved for this moment. ''YOU GOT BOTH OF US INVOLVED WITH YOUR BUSINESS WITH THEM... (pant)(pant) ...when you turned MY WIFE INTO YOUR SLAVE... (pant)(pant) ...to steal his son's remains!''

'' _ **Your kin are a fleeting herd of sheep to a God like me**_ ,'' Darkseid responded unfazed. '' ** _Your wife should be held up in high honors for the ascension I granted her. And as for your son, Batman, many have been willing to sacrifice themselves so that they could give their remains to the service of Gods on your world_**.''

'' _ **Don't waste your breath on these worms, Father**_!'' Kalibak yelled jumping from above to attack Batman. '' ** _Let I_** -''

 _Klik!_

 **BOOOOM!**

'' _ **You and your fools have made a one-way trip**_ ,'' Darkseid told Batman as He reached closer to destroy the Mother Box Batman had used to send Kalibak elsewhere. '' ** _And you won't be using this Mother Box to escape me_**.''

''Don't worry,'' Batman said before diverting power to HellBat armor's right hand to

 **KOOOOOOM!**

punch Darkseid to provoke a battle. ''I HAVE NO INTENTION OF GOING ANY WHERE JUST YET!''

''Karen, Val, go help him!'' Thomas told this world's Superman and Powergirl as he kneeled to get a closer look at Ron's damaged arm. ''How much pain are you in?''

''It hurts,'' Ron said from between his teeth he was biting together as something was heard running towards them. ''Or it doesn't feel- GHASP!- The feeling comes and goes- HURGH!- feels like there are shatered class inside my arm!''

''Sounds like every bone in your right arm, save the fist, is broken,'' Thomas said as his diagnosis as he ripped the wounded hand's sleeve off to reveal the twisted and broken arm with black and blue color signifying the damage and internal bleeding. ''Also your muscles have been torn from their places and the bone lacerations made damage that is beyond my medical skill.''

''What are you saying?'' Ron asked as Helena, Red Hood, Red Robin and Black Bat got up with their weapons ready.

''It cannot be salvaged,'' Thomas said further examining the arm to make sure and looked behind to where the voices where coming from. ''Not with the medical science we know today. And I don't think we'll live to see it evolve there.''

''Magic then,'' Ron said determined and reached his left hand to where he usually kept his wand, before seeing it's remains on the floor.

''Secret of magic is that any cunt do it, RIGHT JOHN!?'' Ron said shaking his as the Female Furies barged in and as others got ready to defend him, Ron raised his his left are to slap the right one. ''Any cunt can do it. EPISKEY!''

Using her ability to read body language, Black Bat was able to read the Furies battle stances and decipher their possible fighting styles and then signal her Red Hood, Red Robin, Helena and who to fight as Thomas dragged the injured Ron to the side and Cyborg covered them.

She pointed her right hand at Red Robin and left hand at the Fury in black suit with white lines that extended as razored whips, then her right hand at Red Hood and Helena with her left hand at the Fury with yellow-green skin and metal claws and then jumped herself to attack white skirted, topped and haired Fury with long and thin blades.

''FOR DARKSEID!'' The Female Furies cried as they attacked the Bat-Family.

''STOP! HITTING! YOURSELF!'' Thomas said grabbing Ron's left arm. ''I used to be a doctor, so I have little patience for difficult patients.''

''Episk-''

''STOP DOING THAT!'' Thomas said twisting Ron's left hand further away. ''I'm going give you some pain killers and then he is going to use a surgical lazer to cut off you arm.''

''I'll see to that you get a proper prosthetic when we get back,'' Cyborg said as he turned his cybernetic arm into lazer shooter.

''It can be magically healed!'' Ron said biting his teeth together as Thomas took out a syringe to hit into his shoulder. ''DON'T CUT MY ARM OFF!''

''I'm sorry, it's the only way,'' Thomas said pushing the pain killers down from the syringe to Ron's body. ''After you have amputated the arm, get him-''

As the pain in his arm was numbed down, Ron apparated away.

* * *

'' _ **Your armor killing you, Batman**_ ,'' Darkseid said effortlesly blocking Batman's attacks and with His might keeping Val and Karen away from their battle. '' ** _Even if you were to best me in battle, you would not stand victoriously in it's aftermath_**.''

Batman didn't respond as Val and Karen scanned his body with their vision powers to see his health slowly degrading.

'' _ **Killing would be mercy, but you did not come here looking for a death**_ ,'' Darkseid continued. '' ** _Do you wish to have your son back? That is why you are here_**?''

Again Batman did not respond.

'' ** _It is the shard, isn't it_**?'' Darkseid said understanding. '' _ **It showed you things, didn't it? Visions**_?''

Darkseid no longer acted as Batman was an unwelcome inconvenience He didn't have time for and now reached to grab him and punched into wall.

'' _ **WHAT DID IT SHOW TO YOU!? WHAT DID IT SHOW THAT WOULD MAKE YOU RISK YOUR LIFE BY COMING HERE**_!?''

''It showed me many things,'' Batman spoke from Darkseid's grasp. ''Your deal with New Genesis, how this Earth, from all the others in the multiverse, is allowed for Apokolips to devour without High Father's interference, for example.''

'' _ **What else**_?!''

''How to keep your attention long enough for-''

Karen and Val flew at Darkseid when he was too focused on Batman and used their velocity to get Him further away from Batman.

''-that to happen,'' Batman said before swiching on the Hellbat armor's visor to locate the shard and the radiation coming from it. ''There you are, Damian.''

* * *

The Furies were fearsome opponents. Red Hood and Helena had it mostly difficult but managing to stand against Mad Harriet's claw attacks.

 **BLAM!**

 **BLAM!**

 **BLAM!**

 **BLAM!**

''Why did your Batman teach you to how to use guns?'' Helena asked as Red Hood reloaded his handguns in mid battle. ''My dad taught me guns are bad!''

''This is self taught and what's with the crossbows? This isn't Far Cry,'' Red Hood responded commenting on Helena's choice of weapons. ''And Batman's not our dad!''

''Than are you wearing Rs?'' Helena asked holstering her crossbows and drew her own Bo-staff.

''It's a 'Brothers in Arms' thing,'' Red Robin said pulling his Bo-Staff back for a kick manuver. ''We might not be his kids, but he is the closest thing to- AARGH!''

Red Robin's fight against Lasheena was a the limits of her whips and his bo-staff. But Lasheena's whips also had crossed knives at the their ends and as one of the whips had been wrapped around Red Robin's staff, having pulled Lasheena closer had given the Fury an opening to stab him.

 **BLAM!**

''YOU ALMOST HIT ME!'' Red Robin yelled at Red Hood after he had fired a shot at Lasheena, on the face.

''YOU'RE WELCOME!'' Red Hood yelled back as Lasheena fell down on the floor scratching her face. ''And thank you, Black Market for the Arrows of Eros.''

''Eros? The Greek God who had plague inducing arrows in his quiver?'' Helena asked hitting Mad Harriet and stopped her from slashing Red Hood's head off.

''Yeah, our Wonder Woman is one Zeus' bastards and the Black Market's got a lot of goods with the right information,'' Red Hood said firing another shot at Mad Harriet's face, which didn't seem to have the same affect as on Lasheena. ''Well, shit!''

 **SMACK!**

 **CHOCK!**

 **BLAMK!**

Thomas had charged between Mad Harried and Helena, and Red Hood, and punched the Fury down with powerful blows, that left him breathing heavily.

''Wow, that was-'' Red Hood said about to high five Thomas, until he noticed the heavy breathing and sweating from what his Batman mask was showing. ''Are you okay?''

''Just sixty-seven years old,'' Thomas replied with deep breaths and reached to his belt. ''But I can still keep up.''

''With Miraclo,'' Helena said patting her Grandfather on the shoulder and turned to look at Gillotina, who Black Bat had successfully but not fatally pinned to the floor with her own swords. ''Where did the other Batman and Darkseid go? And Weasley?''

''Apparated away for not wanting to have his arm amputated,'' Cyborg said holding his other hand on his head. ''Someone is trying to contact me... so much static... trying to boost the signal...''

'' _Cyborg, this is Oracle. Can you hear me? Cyborg, this is Oracle. Can you hear me_?'' A hologram of a head of a woman in glasses appeared to them from Cyborg's left arm.

''Oracle, I can hear and see you,'' Cyborg spoke as his cybenetic eye turned red. ''And you should be able to see better what I see.''

'' _Great, so- Wow, are you sure you're on Apokolips_?'' Holographic Barbara Gordon asked reacting to the sight of Helena and Thomas.

''Yep, were here, what's up?'' Red Hood said greeting her with Red Robin and Black Bat.

'' _I'm using the Internet 3.0 to contact you with the connection installed on Cyborg from it_ ,'' Barbara spoke. '' _The viruses destroyed existing avatars so_ -''

''Miss, get to the point!'' Thomas ordered as Cyborg shook his head.

'' _Do you still have that Mother Box_?''

''Darkseid destroyed it,'' Red Robin said.

''Meaning I'm our only way getting us back home,'' Cyborg said, before squinting his eye. ''There's so much buzzing with all the alien technology present and it's disturbing my systems.''

'' _Okay, that means those functions have to be turned on manually_ '' hologram Barbara said, '' _meaning that you have to be opened up again for that._ ''

''But you're not here to that?'' Red Robin said pointing it out.

'' _Yeah, meaning that one of you has to do it_ ,'' hologram Barbara said ,'' _and it's not going to be easy_.''

* * *

Ron didn't know if he was a going to live through this. Yes, John had been right. Everyone who got close enough to become friends with John Constantine did seem to end up either dead or in a similar situation where he was now.

Ron looked down at his right arm, or what was left of it. Darkseid had squished the muscles to minced meat and bones to splinters floating in blood and- whatever else there was inside human arm.

''I'm so sorry Hermione,'' Ron said looking up and around the area he had apparated. ''I thought I could find a way help you. To bring you back home and back to Rose and Hugo-''

Was that it? Ron's gaze had caught the sight of coffin floating inside a glass pod and inside the pod, mummified remains of young boy no older than 10 years old. Was this Batman's son? Son who Hermione had been made to steal from his grave and brought here?

Under the pod holding the remains was a bright red shard that was emitting red light. It seemed strangely hypnotic to look at. Not even realizing it, Ron approached the shard and getting closer, extended his wounded arm to touch it.

And touching it, Ron was shown visions of secrets about the multiverse, how the magic John Constantine used without wand worked and the most importantly, how to save Hermione.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** So, you wish to find out what the Chaos Shard showed Ron in the next chapter or do you wish to go explore what Lex Luthor's Project Circle for the Wizarding Community is?

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Tiger5:** Well, how was Darkseid to you so far?

 **Miss Singing in the Rain:** Yep, Darkseid, WOOHOO!


	18. Court is ajourned

**Author's Notes:** Reminding those of you who have been here since Traveler among Wizards, Doctor Fate is played by Bruce Willis. Also, have any of you ever tried to imagine what a Boggart might look in it's natural form when it's not trying to scare one person individually? Well, Suicide Squad is finding that out the hard way.

* * *

 **Court is adjourned**

 _Tower of Fate_

''I find it rather unbelievable that the world would have just now learned about magic's existence,'' Doctor Fate suited Kent Nelson said sitting in his armchair and looked at the fire in the fireplace after he had been told about the current events at the United Nations. ''The Congress knew about the Justice Society of America and tried to have us unmask ourselves after the Cold War ended. Pretty much like with what you're in now.''

''Yeah, Wildcat told me and Batman that you did some kind of memory spell so you could all retire,'' Zatanna said with with her hands crossed. ''Is that an option for today's situation?''

''Depends,'' Kent said turning to look at Zatanna, Lois, Ginny and Chas. ''In the JSA's case, we didn't stand out much and only a few knew we existed. That spell was could only be that big for the right group of people.''

''And the whole world knows wizards exist,'' Ginny said shaking her head. ''And making them forget about us would also make them forget about the Crime Syndicate exposing us. Not to mention the Crime Syndicate's existence while they are still on our world.''

''Owlman is at large and he would get the perfect cover for himself,'' Zatanna muttered mildly shaking. ''If world wide mind-wipe doesn't work, can you see any way to help them through Mxyzptlk's Hearing?''

''There is also the situation with John and her brother's disappearance,'' Chas said nodding his head at Ginny and then looked at Rose and Hugo looking around the Tower. ''Both of their parents are in trouble.''

Kent Nelson glanced at Rose and Hugo from his arm chair before slowly turning towards the glass vitrine holding the Helmet of Nabu.

''Here's the thing, to those who don't know,'' Kent said getting up on his feet and moved to remove the glass casing, ''This thing can show me only certain person's future. Not mine as I'll be wearing, so who wants their fate? **_Or if they will have one_**.''

Putting of the Helmet of Nabu, Kent Nelson became Doctor Fate and turned around to face his guests as an intimidating sight. Zatanna wasn't that much fazed by it, Lois was only mildly taken aback by it, while Chas nodded his head and Ginny looked as she tried to compare what she saw to a memory from years ago.

Doctor Fate turned his gaze at Rose and Hugo and set to walk towards them.

''Them?'' Ginny asked.

'' _ **Children are the future**_ ,'' Doctor Fate spoke reaching his hands to Rose's and Hugo's shoulders. '' _ **Larger amount of years to live makes your fate clearer to see. Your fate is deified by the future set by the Hearing**_.''

Doctor Fate's influence over Rose and Hugo was shown as both powerful and dangerous as reacting to his touch they turned around to look at him, but didn't protest against the physical connection.

''As their aunt, watching you do this is very uncomfortable,'' Ginny said stepping up next to them and ready to pull Doctor Fate's hands of her niece and nephew. ''Tell me you're done already.''

Doctor Fate let go of Rose and Huge, and then turned to Zatanna.

'' ** _I saw their fate. They will have a life, but their parents won't be a part of it_**.''

Ginny looked at Doctor Fate like he had just spoken to her in foreign language, so she shook her head trying to understand it before asking ''What!?''

'' _ **They will have a life without hardship, they will be allowed to live as who they are, but Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger will not a part of that life**_.''

* * *

 _United Nations_

''I called Mick,'' Captain Cold said putting his phone down. ''I asked him to have Scudder check the Mirror Dimension in case imp-in-disguise has the actual Secretary General in there.''

''Anything else?'' Luthor asked looking at Superman listening to Mxyzptlk's speech about his 'views' about wizards' possibly covered up roles in terrorist attacks since 9/11. ''Aah, that is a sensitive topic. No amount of explanations or excuses will lift those suspicions. Look at the ambassadors, Mr Snart. They are all looking at each other unsure.''

''Yep, sure,'' Captain Cold said nodding his head. ''If Mirror Master manages to locate the actual Secretary General, are we going to switch their places or expose the imp?''

''I was considering to order you to march over there and force him to expose himself by defending himself from your Cold-gun,'' Luthor said, ''but the Imp would see through that. Then again...''

Luthor was silent for a few seconds as he seemed to have figured out something.

''The Secretary General didn't start acting on until after Jessica Cruz attacked here, meaning that the Imp switched places with him during that. Another incident might...''

Luthor got of his seat and waved Captain Cold to follow him.

''Call your fellow Rogues again and tell them they are hired,'' Luthor ordered Captain Cold. ''I'll have one of my PR guys write-''

''Mxyzptlk,'' Superman's voice said loudly so that Luthor, Cold and the entire hall heard it, ''you win.''

* * *

 _Ministry of Magic_

The Fear Demon was tall and slender with a thin figure and wide shoulders that were made to look wider by a harness that extended to it's robes, leaving it's pale torso exposed. It's fingers were long and spiky like claws and while it's headgear covered most of it's head, it also made it look like it was making a grimace.

'' ** _Aah, no silly little cupboards to banish me into this time_** ,'' the Fear Demon said looking down on the members of Task Force X. '' ** _Or perhaps should I be afraid, being confronted by the most deadliest members of Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad_**?''

''What the bugger is-''

'' _ **What is your vision of your future, George**_?'' the Fear Demon asked putting it's hands together and turned it's head to look down on Captain Boomerang. '' ** _How long do you plan on dancing along Waller's lute before you slip and she blows off your head_**?''

Captain Boomerang's tough guy attitude seemed to drop from the Fear Demon's reminder of how his life was on a short leash and who was holding on. Grasping for his courage, Captain Boomerang was setting himself ready to throw boomerangs, but-

'' _ **When you throw those at me and they fly through, I'll set them to fly back at you, George**_ ,'' the Fear Demon spoke turning to others, '' ** _so fast you might not be able to catch them in time. Now, June..._** ''

Enchantress moved her arms as if to conjure a spell against the Fear Demon, but it shot it's own beam of magical energy that turned her back into June Moone.

'' ** _June, June, June, how do you enjoy your life as an abomination hosting another presence inside yourself_**?'' The Fear Demon said kneeling down closer to June. '' ** _Other abominations such as yourself would have been killed on sight by proper authorities with the sanction from your peers_**!''

''Shut your Goddamn mouth!'' Deadshot said reloading his wrist cannons and was ready to fire at the Fear Demon's head, but before he could pull the trigger when

'' ** _Do you think it matters, Floyd? Do you ever think YOU matter_**?'' The Fear Demon asked without even looking at Deadshot. '' ** _After all the years as hired gun, Waller's patsy and Zoe's father, have you actually though what being Deadshot has done to you? You killed your brother to stop him from killing your abusive father. If you had let him, would you be here today with that bomb in your neck? And even if that bomb doesn't kill you, how do you suppose your line of work would influence Zoe, would your daughter be forced to kill someone to protect her father_**?''

''SHUT UP!'' Deadshot yelled shaking his gun arm, but as he didn't shoot Harley Quinn brought down her bat at the Fear Demon, which grabbed and broke it with it's large hand.

'' _ **And what should I call you**_ ,'' The Fear Demon said turning it's gaze at it's next target of taunting, '' _ **Dr Harleen Quinzel the psychiatrist or Harley Quinn, property of the Joker**_?''

''SHUT UUUUUUUUPP!'' Harley screamed resorting to punch the Fear Demon with her bare hands. ''Just shut up!''

'' _ **Is that Dr. Quinzel talking or is it denial from Harley Quinn**_?''

''GRRRRR!'' Harley growled and pulled her large barreled hand gun. ''SHUT UP ALREADY!''

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Harley's firing didn't have a big effect on the Fear Demon, but it did have an effect. Around the Demon there was an aura that shined in a faint blue color and Harley's thick caliber bullet rounds managed to slightly damage it and gave the Suicide Squad the Intel how to kill the Fear Demon.

''EVERYBODY TOGETHER!'' Deadshot yelled orders and begun to fire both hands' cannons at the Fear Demon to destroy it's protective aura.

'' _ **You think you can destroy me? I am your every fear come to life. I am what keeps you awake at night. I am**_ -''

''QUOTING SCARECROW!'' Harley screamed as the Fear Demon raised back to it's full height. ''That's not scary, that's not even funny, THAT'S PATHETIC!''

'' ** _YOU WILL NEVER BE FREED FROM THE JOKER! YOU WILL BE THE DOWNFALL ZOE'S LIFE_**!'' The Fear Demon roared waving it's hands to claw the Suicide Squad as they dodged and tried to destroy it's protective aura. '' ** _WALLER WILL BLOW OFF YOUR HEAD! YOUR STATUS AS AN ABOMONATION WILL LEAD TO YOUR EXECUTION_**!''

TSACK!

CHOP!

As soon as the protective aura was brought down, dark shadows moved from behind them to stab and slice the Fear Demon's body. Captain Boomerang threw exploding boomerangs to attach onto the Fear Demon before exploding, June Moone turned herself back to Enchantress and cast an icing spell on the Fear Demon and Deadshot and Harley emptied most of their weapons ammunition to shatter the Fear Demon's frozen body to pieces.

''You're welcome by the way,'' the Tattooed Man said walking to the light and pulling his tattoos back on his skin. ''Sure it's dead?''

KLINK!

''Looks dead,'' Captain Boomerang said kicking the icy remains and rubbed his neck. ''How bloody long do we have before Waller blows us up?!''

''Colonel!?'' Deadshot called reaching to his earpiece as Enchantress knelled to examine the Fear Demon's remains. ''Colonel, you still there?''

'' _The connection was open the whole time, so yes, I'm still here_ ,'' Colonel Flag's voice responded in Deadshot's ear. '' _Before that thing attacked you, you reported tht you had found the source_?''

''Um, yeah, Enchantress,'' Deadshot said looking at the Veiled Portal and then reached down to her still examining the Fear Demon's remains, ''can we a sample of this thing to go or-''

'' ** _This Fear Demon was from the Fade_** ,'' Enchantress said getting up with rags on her left and some kind of goo on her right hand. '' ** _Fade is where magic comes from, so these remains should suffice for Doctor Thirteen_**.''

''You caught all that?'' Deadshot asked from Colonel.

'' _Your time is short, get those samples to the extraction site_ ,'' Colonel Flag's voice ordered. '' _Start running, you have less than 30 minutes before your neck-bomb's timers reach zero_.''

Deadshot picked up his mask up from the ground and holstered his weapons as did others while the samples were store in the Tattooed Man's tattoo pockets.

''Double time!'' Deadshot said before they started running.

* * *

 _United Nations_

This wasn't going to work. Superman didn't know any way how to get through the hearing with Mxyzptlk sabotaging it. Harry and the other wizards deserved better than this and with Mxyzptlk the whole hearing was going to be nothing but waste of time and the actual activity that would have helped anything was tied to a bed at A.R.G.U.S.

And then Hermione's situation reminded Superman that all of that was happening to her and every other wizard because of this hearing was because he had walked into that coffee shop and involved himself with their lives.

''And was there some other subject we hadn't-''

''Mxyzptlk,'' Superman said in a deep and loud voice that the whole room heard him, ''you win.''

A profound silence fell into the hall and it extended as Superman got up of his seat and ascended into the air with everyone looking at him and Superman looking at Mxyzptlk posing as the Secretary General.

''Klt-px-yx-''

''Wait!'' Mxyzptlk yelled, before trying compose his cover as the Secretary General. ''What, heh heh, are you doing?''

''I'm taking your escape clause, Mxyzpylk,'' Superman said looking and talking directly at him to get everyone else focus their attention on Superman and Mxyzptlk. ''You undo my initial meeting with them and they can go back in hiding.''

''Why- how would I do that,'' Mxyzptlk said so startled at Superman's behavior that he seemed to forget to freeze time. ''I'm-''

''You forgot to freeze time around us, Mxyzptlk,'' Superman said sounding clever, ''and if you do that now everyone is going to notice as it happens.''

Mxyzptlk looked around the hall, at all the faces that were now looking at him. Superman had played played him. It had been a gamble, but he had managed to get everyone present to focus on him and frustration had caused him to act out of character from the role of Secretary General. Using his 5th Dimensional powers to hide would indeed be noticed and-

''YOU CHEATED!'' Mxyzptlk yelled outraged as he jumped in the air and turned himself back into his Imp form which caused Harry and Minister Shacklebot to draw out their wands and the security officers to draw their firearms and point them at Mxyzptlk, who turned them into steam and sawdust by the wave of his hand. ''You broke the rules, Superman!''

''I didn't break anything, you lent me that escape clause with three witnesses present,'' Superman said hovering in the air at the same height as the Secretary General's podium where Mxyzptlk was. ''I was suspecting if it was a dare or an actual opinion to choose as a course of action. You obviously weren't expecting me to take it so I had to gamble.''

Mxyzptlk looked like he was about to explode, when Superman added another insult.

''Face it, your ego set this up,'' Superman said crossing his arms. ''Unless you want everyone look at you astonished, you might let us know where the real Secretary General is before heading back 5th Dimension.''

Mxyzptlk still looked like he'd explode, but instead made himself a cigar from thin air, took a long inhale from it while levitating himself towards Superman and then stuck the cigar on his forehead. Of course it didn't hurt, might have stung a little due to the supernatural origin, but Mxyzptlk didn't mean to hurt. He meant to publicly humiliate.

''That's small compared to what's happening in the next 3 months,'' Mxyzptlk said snapping his fingers and

POKS!

the real Secretary General appeared to the now unarmed security officers and Mxyzptlk disappeared away back to his 5th Dimension.

* * *

 _Ministry of Magic, Atrium_

Task Force X reunited near the exit where they had parted ways in the first place. Tattooed Man had left Black Spider alone to keep watch while he had been ordered via radio by Colonel Rick Flag to go assist the rest of the Squad in lower levels and as they all came back, they were faced by a group of Aurors keeping Black Spider unmasked and subdued in wand point.

''Potter said that we can trust you costumed freaks,'' the lead Auror said keeping his wand pointed at Black Spider who was kept still with Pertificus Totalis. ''But then you bust your way in, attack and kill our people and we're supposed to let Potter and minister Shacklepot-''

''Shacklebot? HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA HAHAAHAHA,'' Harley Quinn laughed at the Minister of Magic's name, ''hahahhahahaha HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAH AHAAAAAAHAHHAHAHAH!''

BLAM!

Klink!

Klink!

Klink!

BOOOM!

While Harley's laughter took the attention of the Aurors' of other, the hurry of getting to rewind the neck-bombs' timers before they'd explode forced Deadshot to think fast. In those few seconds, Deadshot used his left hand to set his eyepiece to aim a trajectory for a ricochet and fired the last round in his right hand's cannon. The bullet flew to the wall, to the ceiling, another wall and to Black Spider's neck, setting the bomb to explode and take all the near by Aurors out with him.

''Ten more minutes and that happens to us!'' Deadshot said before others got to comment his actions. ''Come on!''

The Suicide Squad ran towards the phone booth elevator since the fireplaces had been shut out. Getting to it, Captain Boomerang turned around and noticed that one of the Aurors was still alive and getting up on his feet. One exploding boomerang past him and back on him

BOOOM!

and all the witnesses were dead.

* * *

 _New York, roof of the United Nations building_

Mxyzptlk's stunt with the Secretary General had managed to move the Hearing ahead for a few days. As the day was slowly turning into night, the Secretary General had been sent to hospital for observation and Harry used his DA coin to call Ginny and tell her what had happened.

''We're you really going to sacrifice our friendship to win?'' Harry asked Superman as they were standing on the roof waiting for Ginny and Lois. ''What were you thinking would happen if you said his name backwards and he'd make it so we never met?''

''You would go back into hiding and we wouldn't remember each other in he present or something like that,'' Superman said looking at the Atlantic Ocean. ''That wouldn't be the only thing that would be changed.''

''Make a list,'' Harry said as a yellow portal materialized behind them and brought Lois, Ginny, Zatanna, Rose and Hugo to the roof with them by Doctor Fate. ''That's... a way to apparate I haven't seen before.''

''So the Hearing's been moved?'' Lois asked moving straight into her interview mode. ''What happened with Mxyzptlk? How many days until it's held again? What's-''

''Back to 5th Dimension and unresolved until further notice,'' Superman said before turning to Zatanna and Doctor Fate. ''The Hearing is going to be held again the next few days so your help would be appriciated.''

''Doctor Fate looked into their future,'' Zatanna said pointing at Rose and Hugo, who still after their encounter with Ultraman were keeping their distance with Superman. ''Something about their parent-''

''What about Ron and Hermione!?'' Harry asked alarmed thinking his best friends were in danger when

 _ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

''I just ran here all the way fro A.R.G.U.S!'' the Flash said running up the building to them. ''I have been helping Jessica Cruz get by with Power Ring's ring and went to check on Granger afterwhatyouguysknowwhathappenedand-''

''Flash, slow down,'' Superman told the Flash when he was talking to fast. ''What happened at A.R.G.U.S?''

''Granger's gone,'' the Flash said, ''and so are those other two sinners.''

''What do you mean gone?'' Ginny asked looking at the Flash. ''We were there when you started... fighting her and-''

''I subdued her and gave her to Waller so they could put her back to lockup,'' the Flash explained trying not to talk too fast. ''I expected she to be locked up, but when I went to ask them about her when they sent guys to look at Jessica they said the othersinnerstookhersomewhereelseandtheyhadsomeotherbusinesstohandle-''

''You're doing that again,'' Harry said pointing out that the Flash was talking too fast.

''We'll yeah, Granger's and I thought you might want to know,'' the Flash said, making Ginny making a worried glance at Zatanna.

''Another form of John's curse,'' Zatanna said shaking her head.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Harry asked not understanding.

''Ron has been hanging out with John Constantine, who has a reputation of getting his friends in trouble,'' Zatanna said, ''and they have both gone missing in the House of Mysteries.''

''We need to alert the rest of the League,'' Superman said looking at Zatanna and the Flash as he moved his hand to his ear. ''Cyborg, are you- Cyborg? Cyborg, can you hear me?! No answering.''

''And that why I ran all the way here instead of just calling you,'' the Flash said, remembering that. ''The comms are usually under Vic's management and for some reason the other communications channel from Batcave is also offline.''

Superman shook his head in disbelief.

''What all did we miss while Mxyzptlk was running the Hearing?''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Okay, safe to say that this story is now entering it's Act 3 part. For the future chapters, Ron's Constantine's and the Bat-Family's misadventure on Apokolips and Earth-2 will come to a close in the next one or the next two chapters where the rest of the story will focus on Hermione's situation and Lex Luthor's Project Circle, that could lock the fate of the wizarding community now that the UN is not deciding on it for a while.

 **Reply to a review:**

 **Tiger5:** Why, thank you. Writing Darkseid was a challenge when I had to make his words sound they were spoken by a godly being like him. Ron's arm is not going to heal, that arm is gone. The Chaos Shard will give it some last strengths to fight on, but also corrupt his being, like becoming Pandora did to Hermione, so that arm is eventually going to have to come off.

Also, I'm more of DC Comics that Marvel guy. I don't mean that the bad way, I have tried this year to be more open minded to Marvel's movies, but in the end I'm more on DC's side and so my knowledge of Marvel comics continuity is really _really_... _**bad**_. I that much that when Spiderman has appeared in Captain America Civil War next year, the next Spiderman movie is probably going to be One More Day.


	19. Earth-2: World's End

**Author's Notes:** Earth-2 and Apokolips arc end here now. Next two or three chapters will be focused on Ron and Hermione and Lex Luthor's Project Circle that will settle the fate of Wizards in DC Universe.

* * *

 _''This is how it happened. This... is how the Batman died. -_ Jonathan Banks, Arkham Knight 2015

 _ **Earth-2: World's End**_

 _Apokolips_

''Seen much in my days as Robin and Huntress,'' Helena said looking down on Red Robin working on/playing Operation on Cyborg's opened chest where there were augmentations instead of appendixes and being instructed by a hologram. ''Even with the world ending, this looks- less interesting than me?''

''Soooo,'' Red Hood said looking at Helena up and down, ''you wore the red, green and yellow too?''

''Smooth, bro,'' Red Robin said focused on his work and surroundings.

''What!?'' Red Hood said looking around. ''That was an innocent question!''

''Do you you know what over protective grandfathers do to gun wielding bikers who ask their granddaughters 'innocent questions'?'' Thomas asked grabbing a strong hold onto Red Hood's helmet and pulled him backwards.

''Thomas-'' Helena said turning to tell her grandfather not to fight her battles when-

''Does that include crowbars, bombs or warehouses in a third world country?'' Red Hood in a relaxed voice from under his helmet, that was hiding his facial expressions, and with his hands crossed. ''And while we're on the subject, what do you know about little sisters who are adamant not to loose their family members?''

In the span of five seconds, Black Bat kicked Thomas' feet off balance, Red Hood clicked a spot in his helmet that let it loose so Thomas didn't rip his head off when pushed. Thomas let go, the helmet flew up in the air and be caught by Jason as Black Bat held Thomas down on the floor with her foot on his throat.

''And now that we have killed time this exercise-,'' Jason said before putting his helmet back on, but ''What the hell are you smiling at?!''

''You have grey hair,'' Helena said pointing at Jason's head.

''It's an after effect from the Lazarus Pit,'' Jason said putting his helmet back on and Black Bat took her foot off Thomas' throat. ''(Sigh)We make Cyborg open us a way home, get Bruce and if we're lucky Damian's remains, and then we get the fuck out of here!''

''Won't take long anymore,'' Red Robin said turning around to say it and then turned back to his work. ''Vic should also reboot once the Boom Tube opens-''

THOOM!

Kalibak had returned.

'' **My Father is busy with bigger maggots than you, so I will** -''

Kalibak didn't even get to finish His sentence before he was hit by a red sparkling energy shot. Turning to the direction where it was shot, the Bat Families of two Earths saw Ronald Weasley, with his damaged arm turned bigger and red shards coming out of it's shoulder, elbow and fist, like with Doomsday. Also the look on his face looked like being possessed as the Red had also begun to glow out of the skin of Ron's face and his not-present eyes.

'' _The Song_ ,'' Ron said in hollow voice twirling his sharded arm before everyone, '' _can you hear it? I can barely make up the words. It's telling me what happening, but it's not clear on where to go next. It's telling me what's happening to Hermione and how to help her, about the wandless magic John uses and how it works..._ ''

Ron brought his sharded arm up before his eyes and looked at it like he was high.

'' _With lyrium, it awakes the Mana inside us and grants us our magical powers. Wand makes have stored lyrium inside wands for as long as they have been used, because ingesting it has dangerous effects and wands are supposed to suppress it. But_ ,'' Ron said turning around and used his magical powers granted to him by his arm to levitate an open sarcophagus before them, '' _do you know what BLOOD CAN DO_?''

Red Hood, Red Robin and Black Bat recognized the cadaver from it's size and not yet somehow decayed features as Damian Wayne and reacting on how Ron's behavior-

''Okay, think we've heard enough,'' Red Robin said closing Cyborg's chest and got up in armed up position with his staff as Red Hood, pointing his guns at Ron, asked;

''Head or balls?'' while pointing the other firearm at the other target and vice versa. ''Damn, there's that jitters again. I might misfire.''

''No killing, Jason!''

SWOCK!

Hellbat armored Batman flew quickly behind Ron, twisting the sharded arm behind his back and hitting a syrinche on his neck. ''Weasley has Bleed corruption! And at even worse stage than when it happened to.''

''Now that arm has to be amputated!'' Thomas, who had taken his time to get back up on his feet due to the events, said arming himself too with Helena following suit.

 **KHOOM!**

'' _ **Your world has been devoured to feed Apokolips**_ ,'' Darkseid said crushing down to His throne room with His eyes glowing red. '' ** _And all of you will follow it to Oblivion_**!''

With this Darkseid released the Omega Sanction from His eyes and the beams made their way to hit their first targets. It would have been Thomas or Helena, original inhabitants from the devoured Earth, if Batman wouldn't have extended Ron's sharded arm to the way of the Omega Beams and had the arm absorb the Omega Sanction's energies.

''Omega Sanction, Life that is Death,'' Batman said as everyone, including Darkseid who was temporarily blinded due to sabotage on His gaze, were taken aback by his deed, and stabbed Ron's sharded arm down, through the cover of the sarcophagus and onto Damian's remains, ''BRING LIFE!''

 ** _TZOOOOMMP!_**

Red light flashed from the sarcophagus that Black Bat saw as the needed distraction, as her mask could filter the light and so could Red Hood's helmet and Red Robin's mask. She touched her brothers' shoulders to get their attention and pointed her finger at Cyborg, ordering them to take him to carry and run away with it by pointing her thumb behind her.

As they did as told, Black Bat moved to Thomas and Helena doing the same with them and told them to take Karen and Val and follow Red Hood and Red Robin.

''Damian?!'' Batman called out tearing the cover off the sarcophagus and removing his mask and gloves reached out to his son. ''DAMIAN!?''

''Father..?'' tiny voice said from the sarcophagus and a hand rose towards Bruce Wayne who smiled in relief, that was broken by Black Bat tapping his shoulder and reminding him of Darkseid.

Bruce grabbed Damian from the sarcophagus and Thomas took Ron's unconscious body, while Helena and Black Bat ran after them out of Darkseid's palace.

* * *

 _House of Mysteries, Earth-2_

''Boom!'' John Constantine said after finishing yet another desummoning ritual. ''That's the last of your survivors sent elsewhere in the other Houses of Mysteries across multiverse.''

''You mean they are away from here?'' Major Sato asked holding a communicator.

''That's what you can report to your allies if you want,'' John said taking a cigarette and put it in his mouth, ready to light it. ''Tell 'em, they are far from Darkseid's reach. For now at least, I dunno if Darkseid might stumble upon them at some point, but let's hope for the sake of argument that-''

Constantine was silenced by Sato lunging at him for a bear hug emotional 'thank you' kiss.

''Thank you,'' Major Sato said crying in happiness as she held Constantine in a hug, ''we have lost so many in the last five years trying to survive this invasion. We had already buried ourselves in Atom's Heaven and then you and your friend came and helped us to-''

''Right, right. You're welcome,'' John said dumbfounded patting his hand on Sato's back. ''You're welcome, luv. I should have enough Lyrium fro two more rituals for the rest of your army and for Ronnie and myself to get back on our Earth. Although, this stuff is expensive so you and your mates want to stick up with us instead of taking your chances on some-''

 **THOMB!**

Loud voice from outside took their attention and they ran outside to see Apokolips had now fully closed this Earth inside Itself. Val-Zod, the second Superman and Karen Starr, Powergirl had also been thrown down from above to be burnt by the

''GET INTO THE HOUSE!'' John Constantine yelled to what remained of this Earth's heroes.

With Sato backing his order they followed the order and once they we're all inside, Val and Karen included, Constantine slammed the door close, shuting himself outside the House of Mysteries.

''Damn you, John!'' he spat out before backing away from the House and begun to wave his hands for incantation. ''Essentia Fade, domum quoque hanc hinc abstulerit quispiam in ea. Exi et novam domum ubi perspecta Apokolips non attingit!''

Done, Constantine looked as the House of Mysteries begun to fade out of existence and the people inside it reaching for him to come inside before it was gone.

''This is more karma than I set out to get, Ronnie,'' John said kneeling to the grass and looking up as he took one last inhale from his cigarette. ''You better still be alive. Postremo de la Grene, dum affligit me inimicus de Terra hic mortuus tuam et eice me usque ad Apokolips!''

With another incantation, Constantine used what was left of this Earth's Green to boost himself up and above Apokolips surface, to come face to face with Red Hood and Red Robin.

'''Ey, mates,'' John said greeting the two men running past him and then saw the two Batmen carrying two bodies and two women running behind them. ''Okay, back to running.''

Constantine was about to turn around to join the running when he saw what the others were running away from. They were running away from Darkseid's palace, where Darkseid was standing, not running or firing His Omega Beams at them. Instead, Darkseid had raised His arm up in the air where a vortex was opening.

And from the vortex, Darkseid was summoning His deadliest slave that He had ever councured. Black Racer, the Avatar of Death Itself.

''Bloody Hell,'' John breathed out, took another breath in turning around and screamed in humane terror as he ran to gt away from the Black Racer and catch up with the two Bat families, while regretting not staying in the House of Mysteries with the survivors. ''AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!''

* * *

''VIC! BOOT UP ALREADY!''

Cyborg came in to his senses and felt as he was being carried. Looking around and he saw Red Hood and Red Robin.

''BOOM TUBE! BOOM TUBE! BOOOOM TUUUUUBE!''

Cyborg concentrated and found the previously stirring buzzing gone. Opening a Boom Tube would be more earier now with less machinery to disturb his settings, but it would take time. And looking back to what was approaching them, time was something they didn't have.

''I can open one, there is going to be a delay!'' Cyborg said as he was let to run on his own.

''Death Itself is chasing us! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR DELAYS!'' Red Hood yelled out running. ''AND I CAN TELL YOU FROM EXPERIENCE THAT DYING IS NOT SOMETHING I WANT TO EXPERIENCE AGAIN!''

''Helena,'' Thomas said as he stopped running and gave his granddaughter Ron's unconscious body, ''run.''

''Thomas?'' Bruce said stopping too with Damian's resurrected body still barely awake and looked as Thomas removed his mask.

''I wasn't a good father to my Bruce and I didn't get to a grandfather for long,'' unmasked Thomas said looking at Bruce, Helena and Damian's awaking face, ''but you are a father who came this far for his son. Do what I couldn't with her.''

''No, Grandpa!'' Helena said as Bruce nodded and grabbed her to hold with Ron too.

''Thank you for calling me that,'' Thomas said happy hearing that and then fired his grabbling gun at the approaching Black Racer.

''No, NO! GRANDPA!'' Helena begged Thomas was pulled in the air by the grabble and then started to soar at the Black Racer.

''Hellbat armor divert all power to boosters,'' Bruce said turning around carrying Helena, Ron and Damian.

BOOM!

Cyborg opened a Boom Tube in the distance as Thomas was taken in Death by the Black Racer. Red Hood, Red Robin, Black Bat and Cyborg went ahead and right before

BRHOOOAAAAMMMM!

the Hellbat armor's afterburners set them to fly in through it, John Constantine managed to grab a hold onto Helena's cape and they all got out thanks to Thomas' sacrifice, landing into the Batcave floor.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Less than 80 days until Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. I wonder if I will have this done before or after the premiere.


	20. Blood Magic and Muggle Relations

**Author's notes:** I still have 9 followers and this website does tell me how many readers I get daily, so apparently I still have a reason to write this story. And _Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice_ is getting nearer and nearer by the day, so the purpose of this story serving as a way to kill time is working, at least for me.

In this chapter you might notice terms not used in _J.K Rowlings_ ' writing world of _Harry Potter_ and that is because I'm integrating some new rules on how magic works so that it fits with the DC Universe and the next story I'll start writing after this is done, considering if it will have readers.

* * *

 **Blood Magic and Muggle Relations**

 _New York, United Nations_

Kingsley Shacklebot walked out of the UN, shaking his head thinking about the incident with the 5th Dimensional Imp. He could not believe that what had happened had happened and that this was the first time he had learned about the existence of 5th Dimensional Imps.

Kingsley's faith in the current magical structure of how education was handled and the shared knowledge with muggles was at disarray. Especially in this day and age with Superman and all other beings with powers similar to magic meant that the old system needed to be updated somehow to fit the present standards.

''Minister Shacklebot,'' Lex Luthor said opening a car door as his car stopped before Kingsley as he was crossing the street, ''care for a ride? I'd like to talk with you about something.''

* * *

 _Batcave_

Golden portal made by Doctor Fate was formed behind Alfred, Dick, Barbara and Selina, startling them all as Superman and Harry Potter walked out of it.

''I thought we had a damper against those!'' Dick spoke quickly dragging his Nightwing mask on his face while also stepping to stand between new comers and Alfred's, Barbara's and Selina's bare faces. ''Oh, it's just you and WHAT'S WITH THE CIVILIAN!?''

''Zatanna said she helped Bruce in building those things,'' Superman said calming Nightwing down. ''And Harry knows who I am too, Nightwing. Long before I put on this cape.''

''That means I'm going to go change my clothes'' Selina said grabbing her bag with her catsuit and equipment and walked elsewhere.

''Harry Potter,'' Harry said extending his hand towards Nightwing for a handshake.

''Nightwing, Penny One, Oracle,'' Nightwing replied with his hands crossed, but by names pointing at Alfred and Barbara who had changed their glasses to differ their eyes appearances, ''and that one who moved to change, that was Catwoman.''

''Why do you have Catwoman in here?'' Superman asked.

''Why the Hell did you come here without calling ahead!?'' Nightwing asked offended by invasion of privacy, before realizing that: ''Oh Hell, I sound just like him.''

''No in here picked up the phone!'' Harry said raising his voice. ''Superman wanted to come check it out as well as asking Batman's help on Ron's and Hermione's situation-''

 **BOOOOOOM!**

Unexpectedly opened Boom Tube alarmed everyone in the cave making Nightwing and Barbara arm themselves with electrified batons, Alfred with a modified elephant gun, Harry draw out his wand and Superman to turn his eyes red ready to fire his heat vision.

''What the hell is it now!?'' Selina, who had changed into her Catwoman costume, yelled asking as she ran up with her whip ready when

BHROOOOAAAMM!

Hellbat armored and unmasked Batman flew out of the Boom Tube carrying three people and dragging a fourth one, followed by Red Hood, Red Robin, Black Bat and Cyborg, who landing on the floor turned around to close the Boom Tube.

''IT'S CLOSED! WE'RE SAFE!'' Cyborg yelled out to let everyone know the danger was over. ''Did everyone get through safely?!''

''Where did you all come back from!?'' Superman asked disapprovingly angry.

''...Heretic... his sword... he killed me...'' Damian Wayne's voice said reaching to Superman's hearing and he lowered his anger. ''Father... is this... is this dream?''

The tiny voice drew audience. Superman and Harry moved closer to see the unmasked Batman in Hellbat armor, whom Harry knew to be Bruce Wayne, embracing young boy in white robes next to John Constantine, who had knelled next to unconscious Ron, and unknown brunette in purple and white costume, looking at them with her hand on her mouth. Alfred, Nightwing, Barbara and Catwoman also approached them too with Red Hood, Red Robin, Black Bat and Cyborg.

''Oh my god, he really did it,'' Barbara said looking at Nigtwing with smile of surprise on her face as he did the same nodding is head.

''Welcome home, master Damian,'' Alfred said nodding approvingly while Red Hood and Red Robin said in unison, ''Holy Crap!'' and Black Bat smiled taking her mask off.

''Coming to see this,'' Catwoman said lifting her goggles up on her forehead, ''totally worth it.''

''What are we looking at here exactly?'' Harry asked Superman and feeling like he had stepped into someone's memory in a pensieve and not knowing what had the setup was.

''Long story, I'll tell it to you some time,'' Superman said smiling happy for Batman's personal triumph. ''After he has told me the new part I don't already know.''

''Mate, wake up,'' John Constantine said tapping Ron's side, ''You want to see this.''

''No, son,'' Bruce spoke to Damian, smiling in heavy breaths. ''You're wide awake... You're awake and here with me... we got you... back, boy...''

''Father?'' Damian said as Bruce's head begun suddenly dive towards the floor and Superman's hearing picked up a fainting heartbeat. ''FATHER!?''

* * *

 _Lex Luthor's limousine_

''I have had my fair share in politics so I can understand your frustration on what just happened,'' Lex Luthor said to Kingsley Shacklepot sitting on the opposite side of his limo's seats. ''Say, how did that Imp's appearance feel to you?''

''To tell you the truth, mr Luthor,'' Kingsley said trying to relive that revelation in his head, ''before I answer to that, can I ask you about your relationship with your sister? How much did you know about her life as a muggle-born witch?''

Lex was silent before answering.

''Our father was an East German émigré, an oil and machinery tycoon, if you can understand what that is,'' Lex said in a bitter attitude. ''He had me named after himself, as in Alexander Luthor Jr, and Lena was... well, our father wasn't the best kind, he slept around and Lena was a product of an impregnated maid, so half-sister. To avoid scandal and, I guess to show some level of kindness, he paid the maid off and I only found out about Lena after she had been accepted into Hogwarts and she contacted me, thinking she was now big enough to establish a brother-sister relationship.''

''Did she tell you about being a witch?'' Kingsley asked.

''No, she said she was in high profile private school and we mostly stood in contact through mail. It was before Skype,'' Lex continued telling his story. ''The first and last time I met her was before our father died. It was when Voldemort had sent Death Eaters to hunt muggleborns. You can imagine what happened.''

Kingsley nodded his head with sadness and compassion.

''Only sometime later when I reread her letters and looked over her belongings I begun to saw a pattern and after the whole thing with the Crime Syndicate, the picture was clear,'' Lex told finishing his story. ''Back to my original question, your impression on the Imp?''

''The truth is I had no idea his kind existed,'' Kingsley said. ''I would have expected to know, I would have expected someone to have had encountered his kind before and reported about it.''

''Superman did,'' Lex said surprising Kingsley. ''Yes, I was surprised too. I noticed the erratic behavior on the Secretary General and informing the the Man of Steel about it, the Imp made his presence known to us and Superman confirmed having encountered the Imp before.''

''And he never let anyone know about the Imp's existence?'' Kingsley asked disbelieved. ''Not even to Auror Potter?''

''Nope,'' Lex said shaking his head.

''I'm starting to feel incompetent with how our system works,'' Kingsley said leaning back on his seat and looked elsewhere.

''Perhaps the time has come to update it to today's standards,'' Lex replied.

* * *

 _Batcave_

''BRUCE!?''

It didn't matter who had yelled it. Suddenly in mid-sentence Bruce had begun to fall towards the floor, but before hitting it being caught in Superman's arms and turning him around, those who had previously seen it saw that the necrosis was back on Bruce's face, or rather it was showing more progressively than earlier.

''It's the Hellbat Armor!'' Cyborg yelled having automatically seen what was happening with his cybernetic eye. ''It's still online and draining it energies from the wearer!''

That was all Superman needed to hear to start tearing the Hellbat Armor off Bruce and revealed more necrosis all over his body in the exposed parts.

''I can do a spell to slow that until you get him to a hospital,'' John Constantine said extending his arms over Bruce's body and begun to recite latin. ''-''

 _CRUNCH!_

In the middle of his incantation, Constantine's hands were grabbed and wounded enough to bleed by Ron's sharded arm. Seeing the arm's current form came as a shock to Harry and Superman, as well as Constantine who had been wounded by it.

'' _Looooooooook_ ,'' Ron said in an echoing, hollow and possessed voice as he pulled his sharded arm back and demonstrated his new powers by levitating Constantine's blood in the air. '' _Blood, the elemental fuel needed to recharge mage's mana_.''

''Right, I knew we forgot something,'' Red Robin said extending his wingsuit's wings into a sharp position and was about to bring down the sharp wing to cut off the Ron's sharded arm, but his mind was clouded to fall back suddenly.

''Mind control, they always go first into mind control with Blood Magic,'' Constantine said reading into what Ron was doing. ''You might want to put him down before he starts needing more blood.''

 _POW!_

Constantine's words were heeded, but the reaction time wasn't fast enough. Before Red Hood and Huntress could draw hand guns and crossbows, Catwoman to throw her whip, Cassandra didn't get a chance to read any body language because Ron didn't move, Barbara and Nightwing didn't get to charge their batons or Alfred to rearm himself. Harry was unsure if he should ask Ron what had happened to him or try point his wand at Ron as Cyborg tried to grab Ron too with Superman.

 **SMACK!**

Only Damian being closest managed to hit Ron's chin with a right hand uppercut at the same time Ron had used a mind blast technique to push the people surrounding him away. A technique that Damian had managed to disrupt enough for it's victims to regain their senses to save their landings and not be thrown at something that might fatally wound the vulnerable ones to the extent that gave Ron more blood.

''Stupify!'' Harry yelled pointing his wand at Ron, who apparated away so that the spell hit Damian instead. ''RON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?''

'' _SSHHHHH_!'' Ron hushed at Harry, making the gesture with his sharded arm and the redness glowing around his head. '' _I'm trying to listen to the Song! It's telling me about Hermione_.''

''What bloody Song?!'' Constantine spat out between muttering healing incantations while rubbing his hands. ''Is it telling you to brand yourself as a Blood Mage?''

''A WHAT!?'' Harry asked hearing an unknown phrase and as Ron didn't respond but kept opening and closing like he was trying to make up the words of this 'Song'? ''What are you talking about?!''

''A Blood Mage is a wizard who doesn't use a wand, but needs to draw a connection to the magical energies somehow. People like me use Lyrium,'' Constantine said showing a pack of cigarettes as he put one between his lips and tapped his finger on the Includes-box on it, ''which needs to be digested in small doses or you'll danger yourself by becoming an addict.''

''You are a chain-smoker!'' Superman said as he and everyone else got themselves back up on their feet.

''A small price to pay for access to the arts of the Arcane,'' Constantine said lighting and inhaling, ''but NOTHING is worth becoming a Blood Mage. You will always keep needing more blood for all the new rituals, until you find yourself-''

Costantine's sentence was cut as suddenly Ron extended his sharded arm over Bruce's body and begun to absorb blood from the necrotic flesh into a floating ball of it at the palm of his sharded hand. And Ron was looking at the blood like a vampire ready to drink it.

''-doing exactly that.''

* * *

 _Lex Luthor's limousine_

''Before the Crime Syndicate attacked, Justice League and Aurors Potter and Weasley were involved in an incident in Cardiff. I met them there and the meeting jogged my memory of Lena,'' Lex told Kingsley while inputting his smart phone into a console in the limousine. ''She had been a member of Dumbledore's Army back in 1995 and meeting Potter reminded me of her letters. I managed to reread them just before the Crime Syndicate announced themselves and outed the Wizards' existence. Once the dust settled, I begun to work on something that might help your people and Lena, if she were alive and among you today.''

''How noble,'' Kingsley replied. ''What did you mean you started working on?''

Between Lex and Kingsley there was table inside the limo that also had an elevatable tv screen. Having conncted his smart phone to the console linked to the screen, Lex brought up a PowerPoint presentation for Kingsley, mildly bewildered witnessing muggle technology in action, to see.

''I call it Project Circle, for the obvious reason,'' Lex said pointing at the logo of stick-figures, some with wizard-hats and some without, surrounding the title in a formed circle. ''Forgive me for the crude art, this is a raw draft to be eventually handed to my PR-people.''

''Are these supposed to be-'' Kingsley asked looking at the logo.

''Wizards and us muggles holding hands? Yes, as I said, PR is still underway,'' Lex said moving to another slide. ''The biggest downside I saw in your system in keeping yourself as a secret from muggles was the lack of vision in what we could do as one. Imagine if instead of just sending children with magical powers to a wizarding school, we would also allow the child's parents, siblings or friends to the that wizarding school to learn things you don't need magical powers in order to learn. Magical theories, history of magic, knowledge about magical creatures. Essential knowledge needed in surviving if you were to come across, let say... some magical creatures that you needed to defend yourself from, wouldn't you agree?''

Kingsley looked at the PowerPoint slide listing and explaining what Lex had told him. The points he had shared with Kingsley carry weight and seeing how people like the Justice League had also made clear by their presence that neither wizards or muggles were no longer living in the same time and age as before. And as Kingsley had been thinking when he had walked out from the United Nations, the old system was asking to be updated for today.

''Color me interested, mr Luthor,'' Kingsley said nodding his head. ''What else would this Circle offer?''

* * *

 _Batcave_

'' _Blood. More blood. You need more blood, until enough. Enough to form her image, and reflect through out the world. She is somewhere out there in the world. And then you will use this blood, the blood, to rip out her-_ ''

 **Boom!**

The blood ritual was interrupted by a shot fired from Alfred's elephant rifle. The shot caused Ron to drop the blood from under his control and focus on lifting an arcane shield to absorb the impact of the shot, and in the meanwhile Constantine used his magical knowledge to take the blood and make an incantation that made it return back to the host.

''That's all I can do,'' Constantine said as he had managed to pour the blood back into Batman's body. ''No one can just heal necrosis by snapping their fing-''

'' _JOOOHHHNN_!'' Ron roared glowing red around his sharded arm and head as he grabbed Constantine by the throat and made the arcane shield cut them off from everyone else. '' _IF IT'S NOT HIS BLOOD, THEN IT WILL BE YOUR BLOOD_!''

''It's not worth IT, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!'' Constantine yelled back pushing his middle and index fingers at Ron's eyes.

And as that didn't work, he then stabbed Ron in the eye with his lit cigarette.

' _'AAAARRGGGHHH_!'' Ron roared in pain holding his left, normal hand on his eye and let go of Constantine who being released took down the arcane shield and yelled:

''CUT HIS BLOODY ARM OFF!''

''DIFFENDO!'' Harry yelled pointing his wand at Ron's sharded arm.

If that spell would have had the needed effect for the job, but Ron's apparent skills in the wandless form of arcane had evolved that quickly that he could categorize his eye's pain and use the other to see the incoming Diffendo spell and with an aggressive gesture punch the spell away from him, to a line holding a gyro-bat and made it's hanging go off balance. Ron was next to do another mind blast to push others away, but was then grabbed by Superman and confronted by his red eyes.

''Ron, if there was another way to do this, I would do it'' Superman told Ron before his eyes begun to go red from charging heat vision. ''Just be glad I'm not killing you.''

''WAIT!'' Huntress said before

 **CLANK!**

hitting Ron to the side of the head with her staff and made him fall unconscious.

''Well, that does give us time to consider other options,'' Superman said setting Ron to lay on the floor and moved to lift Bruce up to a gurney brought by Alfred. ''Now, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU ALL!?''

''Apokolips, and on a parallel Earth consumed by it where Batman and she'' Constantine said pointing an unlit cigarette at Catwoman, ''made her.''

''Umm, what!?'' Catwoman said as Constantine pointed at Huntress, who looking at Catwoman removed her mask to look at her with a shocked reaction. ''No, wait, I mean-''

''And she was also the only one of us who wore those,'' Red Robin said pointing at the four vitrines holding four different Robin costumes.

''Yeah, in that wonderful world eaten by Apokolips, Grayson probably grew up to lead the circus, I was never beaten and blown up by the Joker and Tim's family isn't in witness protection,'' Red Hood said throwing his helmet away and took a glass of water of a plate Alfred had left on a table level and threw that water on Damian's face to wake him. ''Then again, he could have been made into a Talon for the Court of Owls and I might as well have been killed on some alley without Bruce's influence. Tim might be the same, but then there is Cass' situation with the Mother and the Orphan and if Barbara could still walk. You little guy probably didn't even exist.''

''Charming, Todd,'' Damian grunted getting up on a sitting position and looked at Ron laying near him with Harry pointing his wand at him. ''Why haven't you put that down?''

''Why is Batman's son accepting for killing people?'' Harry asked looking back at Damian, with Huntress sharing his curiosity.

''It's a long story,'' Red Hood replied getting up and Damian followed. ''It has ninjas, exotic locations and-''

''Shut up,'' Damian grunted, helping the people around see the resemblance between the father and son. ''What the hell is that supposed to be?''

''Magic wand, wizards are a thing now,'' Nightwing said before turning tu talk to Superman. ''I thought you two were supposed to be at the U.N?''

''The Hearing was moved for disturbance caused by Mxyzptlk and we were told about Ron's dealings with him,'' Superman said pointing at John Constantine, ''and then Hermione being taken from A.R.G.U.S.''

''Who the hell are you talking about?'' Damian asked.

'' _My wife_!'' Ron's possessed voice said signaling that he was awake and used a mind blast to again push everyone away from him, but the people in the distance. '' _I can find more blood elsewhere_!''

And then he apparated away, leaving Harry, Superman and the members of the Bat Family shocked to process his threat.

''Bollocks!'' Constantine said throwing his cigarette to the ground and moved to confront Harry. ''You are his best mate. Where do you think he could be going!?''

''I don't know where-'' Harry was about to say when Constantine grabbed him by his shoulders.

''WE ARE TALKING ABOUT PEOPLE'S LIVES HERE!'' Constantine yelled at Harry's face agitated with anger and fear, something no one had seen John Constantine do besides being laid back. ''There is a bloody reason why don't practice Blood Magic, AND WE JUST WITNESSED IN RON THAT VERY REASON! WHERE THE HELL IS HE GOING!?''

* * *

 _Sidney, Australia_

8.00 AM, a dentist clinic ran by an elderly couple was opening up for the day. They had just opened the locks when two men wearing blue suits, robes and fedora hats walked in, carrying a woman wearing wine red robes. When the husband moved to confront the men, he noticed how the man carrying the woman didn't have a face and and the other man wearing a silver necklace had pale white pupils in his eyes.

'' _Mr and Mrs Wilkins_ ,'' the man wearing the necklace said pulling the hood of the carried woman to reveal her face, '' _you do not know who we are and you do not remember her, but for her sake and your's, you need to help us_.''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** It is said by J.K Rowling that after Voldemort was defeated, Hermione DID go to Australia and locate her parents and returned their memories to them. But considering on how in this story only her and Ron's children have been mentioned to be Hermione's only existing family, let's agree for the sake of Hermione being released from Pandora's and Anti-Life 's control, she DIDN'T manage to do that and her parents have been living in Australia as Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Up until Phantom Stranger and the Question brought Pandora/Hermione to them in an attempt for them all to recognize themselves.

Also, what do you think about Ron's downfall into Blood Magic and Lex Luthor's Project Circle, that has now been shown to Kingsley?


	21. Gain is to Loose and Loose is to Gain

**Author's notes:** _Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice_ just keeps getting nearer and so it the last chapter of this story. It's either going to be the next on or the one after it. Or maybe I will publish two chapter back to back next time.

I have held on to certain philosophy in story telling and you can see a synonym of it in the title of this chapter. It's a quote from Darkseid from _Superman: The Animated Series_ where He said: ''Enjoy your victory when you can, Superman, but remember, that victory has it's price.''

* * *

 **To Gain is to Loose and to Loose is to Gain**

 _Then..._

Hermione stood in her room. Soon she would have to leave and join with the Order of Phoenix for extracting Harry from his aunt and uncle's home to Burrow. Everything she needed had been packed into her purse, of which inside Hermione had managed to turn big enough to carry her belongings and even Harry's and Ron's spare clothes, potions and spellbooks. Everything she needed was there and she was all ready to go. There was just one more thing left to do before leaving.

''Yes, Australia would be good,'' Hermione heard her parents discussing as she came down the stairs.

She had adviced them to leave Britain and go somewhere as far as possible from Voldemort's grasp. Her parents were muggles and so free stock for Death Eaters, either as killable peasants or as bargaining chips to blackmail Harry through her.

That meant Hermione had to do what she was going to do. As she stepped into the living room, Hermione did it as quiet as he could to not let her parents hear her and raised her wand towards their unsuspecting backs, silently and tearfully cast the spell:

''Obliviate,'' Hermione whispered and gently the memory of her was omitted from her parents minds.

Next, Hermione waved her wand by all the visible family pictures and wiped away her images from them, leaving nothing to remind them she had ever lived there. Neighbors wouldn't be an issue as her parents were supposed to leave exactly 30 minutes after she was gone.

There, done. Now Hermione had to leave and leaving she also took all her old clothes and dropped them to a salvation army donation box before setting to apparate. Before doing so, she saw a Daily Mail front page telling about tornado attack in Kansas and the only causality being a farmer who had died saving lives, leaving behind a wife and a son.

Muggles are better than Death Eaters can imagine, Hermione thought nodding her head at the newspaper and looked back at direction of her parents house.

''Thank you,'' she said smiling and sheding a tear knowing she might never again see her parents again and then apparated to meet up with the Order of Phoenix.

 _Sidney, Australia_

 _Now..._

'' _We are Phantom Stranger and the Question from the Trinity of Sin_ ,'' she heard the other sinner speaking. '' _She however is not a sinner. She was never supposed to be and we are hoping you to help her_.''

''How are we supposed to help someone we don't know?'' a male voice that sounded distant an familiar asked and sudden she started shaking. ''And why do you have her chained?''

'' _It's for her own good_ ,'' Phantom Stranger spoke. '' _If you manage to help, the chains are coming off_.''

''Who is she supposed to be?'' a female voice asked and now she begun gasp for air in shock. ''Is she alright?''

'' _Question, if you would,_ '' Phantom Stranger said and she felt being put to a sitting position and her hood being pulled of her head so she could see their faces. '' _There is a block in your minds. Low magic, I can remove it_.''

''What are you-''

 _TSOOOH!_

As the hood had been removed from covering her eyes, she could finally see them. Them! It had been so long since she had seen them or their faces. And the white glow surrounding their heads as the Phantom Stranger had done what he had do to-

''Hermione!?''

No, no, no, no, NO! She didn't want them to see her like this. They had been so proud and supportive of all the good she had shown she can do with magic and seeing her fallen this deep as a sinner was so- She couldn't justify it to them. What she had become couldn't be justified. Nothing could... justify it. _Anti-Life didn't justify this._

She felled numb sitting there, as her parents knelled before her to look at her tattoed face, hand being ran through her purple hair and this feeling, that Anti-Life couldn't justify, brought tears to her eyes, that washed away the Omega Symbol of her face.

'' _I... am..._ Hermione,'' she spoke in a broken voice that became clearer as she spoke. ''My name... is Hermione... Jean... Granger, and not Pandora.''

Phantom Stranger snapped his fingers, making the chains let Hermone loose and hug her parents.

'' _Hermioneee_ ,'' a voice that sounded like Ron said from the door's direction. '' _I have the power to save you_.''

* * *

 _Under the stately Wayne Manor_

 _Earlier..._

After Superman had forced himself in between Harry and Constantine to separate them, Oracle and Cyborg had begun to review alarm systems of all the nearby blood banks and hospitals where Ron would, hopefully in humane methods, get the blood he needed for his rituals. Nightwing and Red Hood told Harry and Superman about Batman's plan of getting Damian back from Apokolips and how the plan was executed with Ron and John Constantine being a included had affected it, leaving them on with Bruce being put in quarantined treatment for his wounds, Huntress silently processing her situation and the resurrected Damian being briefed up on th recent events.

''Ra's al Ghul, my grandfather, was aware of your people's existence and I was taught 14 different ways of how to kill a magic user like you when I was this tall,'' Damian declared demonstrating a shorter height than his current one and then crossed his arms. ''And, as I am also an al Ghul, it is my duty to tell you you're welcome, as the League of Assassins kept killing all the Death Eaters stupid enough to spread out into Europe during Voldemort's reign. Grandfather saw him as a fanatic too dangerous to discover the Lazarus Pit.''

''Right,'' Harry said not knowing if he should have taken that seriously. ''So, how did Ron's wounded wand arm turn into... that!?''

''None of us saw how it happened,'' Red Hood said recapping the events of what happened on Apokolips. ''Ron apparated away from us when he didn't want his arm to be amputated and we were busy fighting Darkseid's Furies.''

''Then he showed up looking like that,'' Red Robin said concluding the explanation. ''Bruce said something about Ron having Bleed corruption.''

''That's the same thing Bruce had when we were in the Doctor's universe,'' Superman said looking at Cyborg. ''With the corrupted Mother Box.''

''Mother Box we were able to blow out of his hand, but Ron has been infected for longer,'' Cyborg said as his cybenetic eye blinked. ''I just got an alert from A.R.G.U.S. Ron has gone there for Hermione!''

''Probably remembers that's where she was before we left to Apokolips,'' John Constantine said walking from the cave's laboratory, stuffing his coat's pockets and looking like he had come out of a sauna. ''Sorry, but I had to borrow your lab to turn the lyrium in my cigarettes into easily digestible potions. Fighting a Blood Mage takes more Mana than I usually get from the smokes.''

''Hermione is not there anymore,'' Harry said as Constantine took one small test tube holding blue liquid and drank it. ''Have you ever been able to cure a Blood Mage?''

'' _ **BHOOOM**_!'' Constantine let out as he blew out blue fire after drinking the lyrium and his eyes burned blue. ''This is why I usually just smoke the stuff. And no, Blood Mages can't be cured as they are not basically sick, just practitioners. But seeing if Ronnie is only using Blood Magic while under the influence of... Bleed corruption, we do as the late Doctor Thomas Wayne of Earth-2 diagnosed we do. Cut off his bloody arm!''

 _CRASH!_

The sound of broken glass took the attention away from Costantine and moved it to Damian, who had changed from his coffin rags to his old Robin costume, was removing an Arabic styled long-sword from a glass vitrine among all the other trophies in the cave.

''Potter! Correct me if I get something wrong and stay silent if I'm right,'' Damian said talking to Harry as he shieved the sword to his utility belt and applied his mask onto his face, ''Weasley and his wife were studying with you on the same year course, meaning you three are same aged.''

''Hermione is actually a year older than us,'' Harry said as Damian walked towards him, Superman, Cyborg and Constantine.

''That narrows it down, what about living relatives?'' Damian said pulling his Robin costume's hood over his head. ''Parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, anyone Weasley might go look for her?''

''Only family I knew Hermione had was her parents who she sent away with a memory charm to keep them from remembering her,'' Harry said telling the resurrected Robin. ''They were muggle dentists.''

''Rough estimate on your age is mid-to-late 30s,'' Damian said looking at Harry and then turned to talk to Cyborg. ''The current year minus her estimated age suggests she was born either in the end 1970s or in the beginning of 1980s. Look for Hermione Granger's birth certificate and find her parents' names and how they looked. Then estimate what they might look today and cross reference the results with all the medical licence databases you have access to. After that, hack to the ones you're not allowed and-''

''Done,'' Cyborg said and presented to them holographic files from his left hand. ''Wendell and Monica Wilkins, they have a dentist clinic in Sidney, Australia.''

''Open a Boom Tube there,'' Damian said and turned around. ''Pennyworth, make sure Father is alive when I get back!''

 **BOOOM!**

* * *

The Boom Tube wasn't opened into the dentist clinic, but a few doors away and on the rooftops. Harry Potter, Robin, John Constantine and Cyborg walked of it while Superman was flew to above the street and begun to scan the clinic with his x-ray vision and hearing.

''Flash and Wonder Woman are at A.R.G.U.S and you're not going to like what they found,'' Cyborg said blinking in his augmentations as he got the transmission. ''A whole team of security officers have been slaughtered there.''

''Don't tell me that Ron did-'' Harry was about to ask.

''The Flash is currently examining the crime scene,'' Cyborg said, ''and Wonder Woman is debating about the investigation rights with Waller.''

''I don't practice Blood Magic, it doesn't that much blood to perform a locating ritual,'' Constantine said extending his hand forward and

 _THOOOM!_

a staff was constructed to it from out of thin air and lyrium fumes. ''If Ronnie killed all those men, he won't be able to live with himself once he comes back to his senses.''

''What't with Gandalf's staff?'' Cyborg asked looking at the staff Constantine had created.

''Wand Magic is kids' stuff... Blood Magic is messy shite... and Lyrium powered magic is something I need a conduit with, especially since... since I'm going to using the stuff more than usually,'' Constantine said with heavy breaths as he leaned to the staff. ''It's one of the drawbacks from excessive usage contrast to just smoking small amounts of it. The faster we get Ronnie back to the real world, the faster I can... I can... pull myself together.''

''Take all the time you need, I can handle this,'' Robin said before jumping of the building.

Harry, Cyborg and Constantine looked after him and saw how Robin was gliding down towards the clinic, where the red glowing Ron clearly was and Superman was flying towards him.

Cyborg jumped down to the street level as Harry apparated and Constantine speeded down the building in a phasing like fashion and then again towards the clinic.

* * *

Superman pulled Ron from the clinic's doors an pushed him against the ground with eyes burning with heat vision. The heat beam managed burn of some inches from the shoulder before Ron used the Mind Blast to send him flying away. Then Robin landed behind Ron and brought down his sword to his shoulder, making the cut deeper but didn't separate cut it off. Another spell pushed the Boy Wonder off Ron, into the clinic where he could see his wife standing between him and the dentists.

''Ron,'' Hermione said pointing twin pistols at him, ''what happened to you?''

'' _I did it for you_ ,'' Ron spoke taking the blood from where Robin's sword had cut him, played with it al little in his hand and the applied it to the wound, healing it. '' _I went to same Hell and back you did. I went to Apokolips and I faced Darkseid. I did it to learn what happened to you and how to fix it. To bring you home_.''

''Funny, because she looks fine to me,'' Robin said back on his feet and standing attack ready with his sword. ''You however look like crap in comparison.''

'' _You asked me in Hogwarts, 'am I a wizard or not', remember_?'' Ron asked raising his sharded arm, which had blood floating around it. ''I'm more than that now.''

''You Bloody Imbecile!'' John Constantine yelled as he

 **BROOAM!**

shot fire from his staff at Ron's sharded arm. ''ARE BLOODY PROUD OF YOURSELF!?''

 **BROOAM!**

''HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU KILL AT A.R.G.U.S!?''

 **BROOAM!**

''DID THAT BLOODY SONG TELL YOU TO KILL THE NEEDED AMOUNT!?''

 **BROOAM!**

''OR JUST BLOODY EVERYONE AT SIGHT!?''

'' _JOOOOOHHNN_!'' Ron roared as fighting away the burning sensation. '' _Fire to vaporize the blood? Genius, but- AAARGH_!''

''-tt-'' was the sound Robin made as he had taken another chance to use his sword on Ron's arm, this time by stabbing it through Ron's shoulder hilt deep and then kicked him to the floor. ''Always with the monologuing.''

'' _AAAAARGH! AAARGH! AAARGH_!'' Ron screamed in pain as Robin twisted his sword and pushed Ron against the floor with his foot.

''What are you doing!?'' Hermione asked turning her twin-pistols to point at Robin and Constantine.

''Expeliarmus!'' Harry yelled entering the clinic's lobby and disarmed Hermione of her weapons. ''Hermione, let them cut the arm off! It's corrupting Ron's mind!''

''What? Harry?'' Hermione asked disoriented when

 _WHOOOM!_

Superman flew back into the clinic, tore the sharded arm of Ron and

 _TZAAAP!_

used his heat vision to cauterize the wound.

''There,'' Superman said as his eyes cooled off and he turned to look at Hermione. ''Are you alright?''

''Cla- Superman?'' Hermione spoke still a little disoriented.

''I take that Phantom Stranger and Question had something to do with you answering to your own name,'' Constantine said casting a spell on Ron's cut off arm and created a container for it. ''And those blokes are gone as expected. Back to observing until further notice.''

''They also undid her memory spell,'' Hermione's mother said as Hermione's father looked down on Ron. ''This has been an eventful 10 minutes.''

''And entertaining.''

 _Clap! Clap! Clap!_

Clapping voices were heard from the upper corner of the clinic's reception lobby, where everyone saw a short man in a purple suit with a tie and suspender, a bowler hat and a large cigar in his grinning mouth.

''Mr. Mxyzptlk,'' Superman grunted making a very angry face. ''You never left.''

* * *

 _Batcave_

Bruce Wayne was laying unconscious on a hospital bed inside an air tight quarantine tent with breathing apparatus and wrapped in bandages with skin-grafts against the necrotic skin. Outside of it watching him were the faithful butler Alfred and Selina Kyle aka Catwoman. Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin and Black Bat had, after changing into new uniforms, joined the patrols watching over Gotham with Oracle handling the monitor duty on the Bat Computer and staying in touch with Cyborg in Australia.

''There is no doubt there will be more more scar tissue over his body,'' Alfred removing the scrubs of himself. ''It shall be a challenge coming up with an elaborate cover story how a billionaire playboy came up with them.''

''That was a joke, right?'' Selina asked. ''He is a born liar with good excuses when he gets into character.''

''That might be your opinion, ms Kyle,'' Alfred said looking at his master, ''even best of excuses can be call out.''

''I think it's a problem we can worry about after he is awake and recovered,'' Selina said in a sharp attitude that suggested she wished to change the subject. ''Do you assume he will be angry when he wakes up?''

''Seeing your face, ms Kyle?'' Alfred asked looking at Selina and then at Bruce. ''I doubt even he knows the answer to that.''

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Selina asked to which Alfred replied by walking out of the conversation.

''Time will tell, ms Kyle,'' Alfred said making his way to another part of the cave.

Selina walked to one side of the quarantine tent and sat on an elevated level.

''You were an ass,'' she said looking at Bruce. ''You were an ass and you were right. I should have-''

Selina had shaken her head while speaking and had because of that managed to catch a glimpse of Huntress looking at her and not standing very far.

''Right, do you have something to say?'' Selina asked.

''I'm not sure what to say,'' Huntress said walking to her while carrying her mask in her hands. ''I haven't known him- this version of him very long.''

''Right, the blond British guy said you were from a parallel earth where-'' Selina cut her sentence right there as she remembered what had been told about Huntress. ''Listen, I don't know anything about your life or what happened to your world. That- version of me that you might have known, I'm not that person.''

''I know,'' Huntress said. ''You're younger than she was when-''

''I don't want to know!'' Selina said strictly as she turned to look at Huntress, whom she could see was shaking and trying to keep her posture. ''Oh God, don't do that.''

Huntress looked as she was and disappointed by the impression that Selina had given to her and obviously ruined the image she had held on-

 _vworp..._

''(Sigh), fine,'' Selina said getting up on her feet and walked to give Huntress a hug. ''Bring it in, but don't get any ideas. I'm not your mom.''

 _Vworp..._

''What was that?'' Selina asked hearing the strange sound.

 _Vworp..._

''It came from-'' Huntress said, but then silenced when she saw where the sound was coming from.

 _VWORP...!_

''What is happening!?'' Alfred yelled asking as he ran back and saw what was happening.

 _VWORP..._!

''Oh my god, Bruce!'' Oracle said shocked wheeling behind Alfred seeing what was happening.

 _VWORP..._ **THUMB!**

One by one, those strange noises had caused Bruce's body to start fading away from where he had been laying. With each sound, Bruce's left hand had also pulsed with a red glow similar to how Ron Weasley's sharded arm had been emitting red light earlier.

And once the noises stopped, Bruce's body had faded completely away from the Batcave.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I hope I didn't write Huntress too much as a crybaby to some of you. I just thought that she had just been the only one survivor that she knew of from her Earth and was now seeing different versions of her parents. I didn't think acting tough and uncaring would have been realistic.

Also, I know only few ways how people have been freed from being controlled by the Anti-Life Equation. By the Flash's Speed Force connected kiss(Barry Allen did this to his wife in Final Crisis), Wonder Woman's lasso(also in Final Crisis, but I had established it not to work earlier in this story) and with some kind emotional mindfucking that was used in _Smallville_ tv-show and I thought it would work with Hermione's reunion with her parents here.

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Tiger5:** On Hermione's and Ron's future as well as what will happen to Rose and Hugo, you can consult about it on the idea of Lex Luthor's Project Circle.


	22. Lead up to bad news

**Author's notes:** End and not the end. More below...

* * *

 **Lead up to bad news**

 _A.R.G.U.S_

Magic. That's what has the world going crazy right now. It has always been and no one has made a fuzz about it until was brought- no, dragged in front of everyone to see. And when everyone was processing about it they spent less time focusing on the other forces of nature, like science.

And a man of science, the Flash was always prepared to use it with his connection to the Speed Force. Thanks to that, he had been able in mere otto seconds to evaluate and search any crime scene to tell everyone else that-

''Okay, those guards were killed by impact that pushed them against the wall, cause of death to those three was by a sharp object cutting femoral arteries and this one's neck is broken,'' the Flash said listing out what he saw looking at the killed A.R.G.U.S security officers to Wonder Woman and Amanda Waller. ''In that order. There are some periods between some deaths, asintheyweren'tallkilledinrightaway.I'mstill-''

''Flash, calm yourself,'' Wonder Woman said. ''Can you tell us what kind of weapon was used?''

''Sharp object that was used like this,'' the Flash said motioning with his right arm the way the murder weapon was used. ''How's the surveillance feed?''

''It was cut 51 seconds before the attack happened,'' Waller said with her hands crossed. ''That means this was either the worst kind of coincidence with something else happening or this was a coordinated attack against A.R.G.U.S.''

POP!

''Superman told us-'' Ginny Weasley said as Zatanna apparated them to A.R.G.U.S but silenced as she saw the dead security officers. ''What happened here?''

''Someonebrokeintothisfacilityandmurderedabunchofpeople,'' the Flash said as a quick explanation, before shaking his head and continued. ''No security feed to confirm what happened or who did it.''

''Allow me,'' Zatanna said flexing her arms and exteded them towards the crime scene. ''LAEVER TAHW DENEPPAH OT ESEHT NEM!''

Zatanna's spell brought astral projections to show what had happened to the dead security officers, who were shown as detailed figures while their killer was shown as undetailed stick figure. What was shown wasn't shown as a straight forward chain of events but as more of a clip show. At one point the killer was shown to be in one part of the room sending everyone flying away from them, the next the killer was slicing them up with their hand that seemed to be sharp enough to do that it killed them and the last projection showed the killer drawing blood out of their wounds.

''So that's Blood Magic,'' Zatanna said as the projection stopped.

''What is Blood Magic?'' Ginny asked.

''Something you should be happy Voldemort never learned how to use,'' Zatanna said, before recognizing one of the deceased as ''Chas!?''

''GHAAAAAAAAASP!''

Among all the dead people, one civilian suddenly came back to life, with his wounds healing themselves and fought his way back on his feet while still grasping for air. Wonder Woman, Flash, Waller and Ginny looked shocked as this happened while Zatanna seemed to know what was happening.

''How many souls do have left?'' Zatanna asked helping Chas to stand.

''Plenty,'' was Chas' response and he nodded towards Ginny. ''John called and let me know he and your brother were back from Apokolips. And that he might be coming here.''

''How did you come back being killed!?'' Ginny asked shocked while looking at Chas.

''I have John to thank for that,'' Chas said. ''Well, John's good nature and a bar fire that killed everyone but me.''

Wonder Woman took out her lasso and tied it around Chas' wrist.

''How!?''

''When I first met John, it was in a bar and we hit it off as good friends. He cast some protection spell on me to make sure I got home safely when he left, right before the place was attacked and it burned down,'' Chas said, telling the truth compelled by the lasso and Zatanna nodded knowing this beforehand. ''Everyone else there died, but me, thanks to John's spell. The spell also placed everyone's souls into me, as extra lives.''

''You're a walking horcrux!?'' Ginny asked shocked.

''No!'' Chas said firmly and shook his head. ''That was a simple protection spell mixed with a freak accident. But it helped me to live through this carnage.''

''Youmeanyousawwhodidthis!?'' The Flash asked too fast. ''I mean, you mean you saw who did all this?''

''Yeah, I did see,'' Chas said lifting up two fingers. ''Both of them.''

* * *

 _Australia_

''You're supposed to be back in 5th Dimension after you revealed yourself at the U.N!'' Superman said, looking at Mr Mxyzptlk walking in the air above him, Harry Potter, one armed Ron Weasley, Hermione and her parents, Robin and John Constantine.

''YOU CHEATED AT THE U.N!'' Mxyzptlk yelled at Superman with his head turning bigger as he did. ''I was actually going to run that hearing as a civilized person. You were supposed to follow it through-''

Mxyzptlk stopped his sentence an started to giggle in the air.

''Hahahah, sorry,'' Mxyzptlk said with his face red. ''Sorry, couldn't say that with a straight face.''

''What is that?'' Hermione, who had knelled down to Ron laying on the floor, asked Harry and Superman.

''Mister Mxyzptlk,'' the Imp replied taking off his hat and bowed towards Hermione. ''Superior being from the 5th Dimension and the only one who Superman-''

Superman didn't give Mxyzptlk the pleasure to show off and raised himself up in the air on Mxyzptlk's level. Before they started a stare down, Robin made a gesture to Harry about taking the civilians(Hermione's parents) and the wounded(Ron) out of possible harms way.

''Why are you still here?!'' Superman asked with his eyes smoking as Harry and Robin escorted mr and mrs Granger outside and Constantine stood before Haermione and Ron. ''No, that's the wrong question. Why did you show yourself here and now, not to mention gloating?''

''Me? Gloating? What do I have to gloat about? Hang on,'' Mxyzptlk said turning himself into a slideshow projector. ''If you want me to gloat about something, here is what I could do as 5th Dimensional being.''

First image: Phantom Stranger handing over Pandora's belongings to Hermione. ''Being from 5th Dimension, I can also control the 4 after it as Mr Luthor told you earlier, I managed to go see this sinner absolve this other sinner and then use my superiority to pose as their job handler.''

''You made Phantom Stranger turn Hermione into Pandora?'' Superman asked shocked.

''You did THIS to me!?'' Hermione yelled raising up on her feet as she pulling her hood off to better showcase her tattooed face and pulled her purple hair.

''Bloody Imp! He didn't just do that,'' John Constantine said turning his lyrium staff at Mxyzptlk. ''You made the House of Mysteries to send Ronnie and me to Earth-2 when Apokolips was attacking it! We saw your figure closing the door!''

''And I told you to stay out of this, Constantine,'' Mxyzptlk said briefly turning to himself.

''IT WAS YOU WHO POSSESSED CHAS!?'' Constantine yelled with blue fire burning in his eyes as he stepped closer to the Imp. ''You practically pushed Ronnie and me into going to Apokolips!''

''It was to push uninvited players of our playground,'' Mxyzptlk said explaining in a mild mannered way as he tapped ashes of his cigar down on where Constantine and Hermione were standing. ''It's boring in the 5th Dimension. I cherish all the time I have when I come here to play with my favorite playmate Superman, and what did I find when I got here? My best friend busy with someone else's business. Of course I wanted to make them all go away so we could play and while doing so, combined the the work and fun.''

''IT COST RON HIS RIGHT ARM AND HERMIONE HER HUMANITY!'' Harry yelled angry at the Imp. ''NOT TO MENTION ALL THE OTHER WIZARDS CRIME SYNDICATE EXPOSED AND ARE UNDER U.N INSPECTION!''

''Not my problem,'' was Mxyzptlk's uncaring response.

''You know what, mate? I'm going to do everyone a favor now.'' John Constantine said raising his lyrium staff towards Mxyzptlk, gulped down his throat more lyrium and begun to chant an incantation, which words the other couldn't understand.

* * *

''One of our security officers?'' Amanda Waller said disbelieved.

''Or one just one posing as one,'' Chas said. ''I managed to observe Ron barging in here looking for Hermione, and mostly used some telekinetic form of magic to push everyone out of his way. When he learned she isn't here, he looked to kill people to for the blood.''

''Yep, that's Blood Magic works,'' Zatanna said. ''So did Ron kill them for their blood or was it that guard you mentioned?''

''The guard,'' Chas said showing his arm. ''There was some kind of blade that grew out of his right arm that he used to slay everyone and then told Ron to take their blood.''

ZOOOOOOM!

The Flash ran through A.R.G.U.S hearing that and took it up to find any possible traces he could from the rogue guard. And less than 5 seconds later he ran back to the others.

''Okay, you might be interested to know that Jessica is not here anymore,'' the Flash said as he ran back. ''Since she is now in the possession of Power Ring's ring, any one else suspecting the Crime Syndicate's involvement?''

''Mr Chandler,'' Waller said turning towards Chas. ''Can you confirm Weasley's presence here and the fact that is was a guard that- that attacked you?''

''Yeah, I remember what happened,'' Chas answered nodding his head. ''Why?''

''Because so far we have evidence of only one attacker and outsider is a better suspect rather than an insider,'' Waller said taking out her phone and turned to walk away. ''Colonel Flag, reroute the Task Force X to locate Ronald Weasley!''

''What is Task Force X?'' Ginny asked looking at Zatanna and Wonder Woman, who reached for her comm.

''Cyborg, what is the situation in Australia!?''

ZWOMB!

John Constantine's incantation constructed an aura around Mxyzptlk, that extended to the top of his lyrium staff. Still chanting, Constantine begun to use his staff back and so the aura surrounding Mxyzptlk pulled the Imp from levitating in the air and towards Constantine. Mxyzptlk's demeanor changed from his cheerful bullying into now enraged, and as he raged on from inside the aura, his features also changed into more monstrous outlook trying to free himself.

''Aah, it's one of those things,'' Robin said standing between Hermione's parents and Constantine doing his thing.

''You know what he is doing?'' Harry asked surprised looking at Robin.

''My grandfather is Ra's al Ghul and he has lived on this Earth for 700 years,'' Robin said with his hands crossed. ''What he has seen and learned, he had it taught to his children and grandchildren, including binding rituals like this.''

''Binding ritual?'' Hermione repeated as Constantine took a sharp object and cut his left hand. ''More Blood Magic?!''

''Just this part,'' Constantine said pointing his cut hand to the aura surrounding Mxyzptlk as Superman landed to their level and

POKS!

''Sayanara, you 5th dimensional cunt,'' Constantine said showing his middle finger to where Mxyzptlk had been and then turned to look at Ron laying on the floor and Hermione next to him. ''It's over now, mate. Superman, be prepared in the following months for the Imp's inevitable return.''

''Did you try to send him back to the 5th Dimension or what were you trying to do with a binding ritual and more Blood Magic?'' Superman asked with Robin smirking.

''It was a gamble,'' Constantine said putting the lyrium staff behind his back. ''The binding ritual would have trapped Mxyzptlk inside me with his dimensional essence assimilating spiritual essence of those in the Fade. Once he would have been trapped inside me, my death would have sent him to the Fade and only the Fade. To avoid that, he would have needed to go back to 5th Dimension, willingly.''

Superman took time to understand that as he looked down on one armed Ron, Hermione and Harry and Hermione's parents behind Robin, before he nodded.

''So, three months and he'll be back as usual?'' Superman asked.

''If he even dares to, considering how he was thrown away'' Constantine said as Cyborg entered the clinic.

''Bad news and worse news,'' Cyborg said creating a holographic simulation into the clinic. ''First of all our presence here is creating a commotion outside, A.R.G.U.S still has corpses from Ron's last visit, Batman has disappeared from the Batcave and then there's this.''

The holograph Cyborg projected was a live tv broadcast shown from Lexcorp plaza in Metropolis, showing minister of magic Kingsley Shacklepot shaking hands with Lex Luthor and a headline under it told ''Lex Luthor uniting Wizarding Community with rest of the world in a newly formed Circle of Magi.''

''What did Luthor do!?'' Superman said looking at the broadcast while Harry and Constantine looked at it with their own confusion.

''What did Kingsley agree us all into with him?'' Harry asked. ''How did the other Ministers agree to it?''

''I managed to learn most of it while you were busy,'' Cyborg said taking the broadcast off. ''Luthor brought your minister a proposition on how the wizards and muggles can be brought together as one and apparently it was so good, the minister managed to convince his collegues to agree into it.''

''Knowing Luthor, it must have been too good to be true'' Superman said shaking his head and looked at Cyborg. ''What other bad news did you say you had?''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** The next chapter will really be the last one. After that I will take a break until _Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice_ has premiered and then I will strat working on **_Another Anchor_** and **_Life in the Circle of Magi_**. In the case of **_Another Anchor_** , I would ask you readers to answer a poll I have on my profile on how I will write that story. I will also tell you more about that story, how it will connect into all the other ones and **_Life in the Circle of Magi_** in the next chapter's Author's notes.

But on the next last chapter for this story, It will be named EPILOGUES and it's scenes will separately tell ''what now?!'' for Harry when he confronts Luthor and Kingsley, Ron and Hermione on what their situation is now, the Bat-Family(in Damian's resurrection, Helena's inclusion and how they handle on what happened with Batman in the end of last chapter), Superman confronting Lex Luthor on what he has done, what success Amanda Waller and Suicide Squad's run in the Ministry of Magic had and finally, what the hell happened to Batman.

This is the part where I would respond to your reviews, but almost no one, just few, has done that for this story for a while, so Ii you have any question you want me to answer in the next chapter, this is your final chance.


	23. EPILOGUES

**Author's notes:** THE WAR IS OVER! And sorry if you were expecting it to be a spectacle like _ **300**_ or **_Braveheart_**. This was more like the Cold War. Anyway, this story gave something(Hermione's humanity) and it took something away(Ron's right arm). Also I enjoyed writing supervillains while doing this and when we get to **_Life in the Circle of Magi_** , I will enjoy writing adult versions of Harry Potter characters in their new roles as teachers and really writing the younger generation of witches and wizards in Rose and Hugo Weasley, plus the other children put into the Circle.

 **Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice** is only a week away, and so this story served it's purpose to pass the time. I have already bought my ticket to see it next Wednesday. Aah, the privileges of living in Finland.

* * *

 **EPILOGUES**

 _Harry:_

''Minister Shacklebot!'' Harry yelled outraged barging into Kingsley's New York hotel room. ''What did you agree with Lex Luthor!?''

''At least our kind knocks before breaking in,'' a snarly voice said behind Harry and turning around was faced with Captain Cold. ''By that I mean muggles. Crooks don't even announce themselves.''

''Why is he here?'' Harry asked turning to look at Kingsley, who was carrying some documents.

''The two of you are going to be working together,'' was Kingsley's answer.

''... ... what?'' Harry asked not expecting this answer.

''The Circle that Mr Luthor has agreed to build between wizards and muggles begins with the first Circle tower currently being built on the bay between Gotham and Metropolis,'' Kingsley said showing Harry maps and building plans. ''Once it is complete, it will be lead by wizards teaching magic and muggles overseeing that what is being taught won't be misused.''

''Or simply put, to make sure you don't end up creating a new Voldemort,'' Captain Cold added. ''None of us wants that to happen.''

''I don't understand this,'' Harry said looking at the plans. ''Why me and why him?''

''Because I know I can trust you with this and because of your leadership over Dumbledore's Army,'' Kingsley answered. ''As for Mr Snart, his leadership skills and code of honor.''

''He is a criminal!'' Harry protested pointing his arm at the Cold Gun in it's holster on Captain Cold's right leg.

''I was pardoned,'' Captain Cold retorted passively with his arms crossed.

''Mr Snart, can you give us a minute?'' Kingsley said asking for Captain Cold to leave them.

''I'll be at the bar,'' Captain Cold said walking out the door. ''And I'll be looking forward to working with you, Auror Potter.''

After Captain Cold had left, Kingsley gestured Harry to sit down with him by a table in the room.

''Harry, I need you to understand how dire our situation is right now,'' Kingsley said not looking at Harry. ''Everyone knows that we exist, knows how we have hidden ourselves and what we have done to remain hidden. The Hearing at the United Nation got us nowhere and further revealed that we cannot even govern ourselves when there are threats we don't even know are there.''

''Is this about Mxyzptlk?'' Harry asked.

''More than that,'' Kingsley said. ''I don't suspect that Lex Luthor didn't offer the Circle as an olive branch to gain something for himself as well. But to keep the wizarding community at peace with the muggles who know about us, the Circle is the only thing right now that can keep us and them as one and not to see the other side as potential threat.''

''What is the Circle supposed to be if it takes me and Captain Cold to lead it?'' Harry asked still not understanding what he was being asked of.

''You will take charge of wizards working in the Circle as new teachers and serve as the Headmaster, '' Kingsley explained, ''and Mr Snart will be leading the Circle's inside security force to deal with those who misuse the magic taught to them and... other troublemakers.''

''Are you saying that you agreed to surrender everyone in THE HANDS OF SUPERCRIMINALS!?'' Harry asked disgusted and raised his voice in outrage. ''HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY ALLOW THIS!?''

''Harry! Listen!'' Kingsley yelled using his authority. ''THAT IS WHY YOU HAVE TO TAKE THAT POSITION! I don't want to surrender anyone to them, so someone has to watch over them watching over our people.''

Harry looked at Kingsley as if Albus Dumbledore had just spoken through him.

''I need you to do with the wizards in the Circle the same thing you did with the Dumbledore's Army when Fudge attempted to control Hogwarts through Umbridge. Do you understand?''

* * *

 _Ron and Hermione:_

''Anyone else remember that Harrison Ford and Tommy Lee Jones movie, The Fugitive?''

Ron woke up slowly in a laying position as he heard John Constantine's sarcastic voice and opening his eyes he saw Ginny and Hermione's still tattooed face looking down on him on his left side. John was also there leaning against the wall across from him.

'' _It wasn't me! It was the one armed man_!''

''Yeah, John, that's a good movie,'' Ron said trying to help himself to sitting position, but felt an numbing absence in his right arm. ''The new guy in the sequel, however, that guy sucked. What's wrong with my-''

And that was when Ron realized that he didn't have a right hand anymore. Ginny expressed a sorry look, Hermione compassion while putting her hand on Ron's stump of a shoulder and John shook his head.

''Sorry, mate.''

''What... happened?'' Ron asked in hollow voice. ''Where are we?''

''22 500 miles above Earth's orbit in the Justice League Watchtower,'' Ginny answered. ''Ron, what is the last thing you remember?''

''I remember... Darkseid breaking my arm, Thomas and Cyborg saying that they'd amputate it and then,'' Ron listed out trying to remember, ''red. I remember lots and lots of red. Glowing, burning, so much red- Hermione, how did-''

''Long story short, mate,'' John said leaning against the wall and putting away his smoking equipment. ''Thomas is dead. He sacrificed himself to get us off Apokolips, Helena came with us and... you were corrupted by an alien shard that turned your broken arm into... something so ugly that needed to be cut off.''

''Who cut it?'' Ron asked with a cold tone in his voice.

''It was a joint effort,'' Hermione said. ''I didn't even understand what was happening when-''

''Enough about my arm,'' Ron said shaking his head and looked at Hermione. ''How are you here? Did A.R.G.U.S-''

''Phantom Stranger and Question took me to Australia,'' Hermione said, looking like she didn't know if she was allowed to smile or not, ''to mum and dad. They... They remembered me and...''

Ron reached out towards Hermione with his still intact left hand. There was nothing left to say. Both of them had gone through hardships that had cost them something, but in the end they had found their way back to each other. Even with one arm, purple hair and tattooed face, seeing each other after all that had happened was worth it.

''Bollocks, why do we have to be in space?'' John said shaking while holding his lighter in his other hand and a pack of cigarettes in the other. ''Anyway, good on you, mate, but unfortunately this is where the good news end and bad news begin.''

''Hate to say it, but John's right,'' Ginny said as Harry walked into the room with Superman, Wonder Woman and the Flash.

''Ron, it's good to see you back in your senses,'' Superman said looking at Ron and Hermione.

''What do you mean back to-''

''Sigh, when you were possessed by the Chaos Shard, it didn't just mutate your hand,'' John said telling more, ''it also corrupted your mind with the art of Blood Magic.''

''You mean all that red I saw was..?'' Ron said realizing the shocking truth in John's words. ''How many?''

''Zero, if you can believe in forensics,'' the Flash said as the fast response. ''But if you're into politics, about 15 to 20 A.R.G.U.S security officers, according to Amanda Waller.''

''What is the difference between politics and forensics?'' Hermione asked not understanding..

''Which one is more convenient,'' Wonder Woman said with her hands crossed. ''Jessica Cruz, the current wielder Power Ring's ring, was also in A.R.G.U.S when you attacked there and was taken during the commotion. By someone masquerading as a guard.''

''That's bad press on A.R.G.U.S, so Waller is holding your rampage there as the cause of those people's deaths,'' the Flash said doing the same. ''Until we can prove it was someone from the Crime Syndicate, possibly Owlman, you're a fugitive wanted for multiple accounts of murder. Being harbored by us.''

A silence was allowed to be held for the situation to be fully realized. Ginny and Hermione looked at Ron's frozen face while Harry shook his head and the Justice League stood by with their hands crossed.

''So,'' Harry eventually said breaking the silence, ''until you can find Owlman and prove he killed those guards, it's probably for the best that Ron stays in the Watchtower. Hermione, you should probably keep low profile too. If I have gotten any impressions from Amanda Waller, it's that she would recruit you into hunting Ron down.''

''His presence on board can be held secret, but if we will be demanded to surrender him,'' Wonder Woman said looking at Harry and nodding towards Ron, ''then we won't be able to keep him without Waller and the US Congress declaring war on us.''

''What about Rose and Hugo?'' Hermione asked, making Ginny flinch. ''The last time I saw was when... when I last saw them without the Anti-Life in my head was they had been on that Deathlock machine and poisoned by the Joker's gas.''

''I want say you can see them, but...'' Harry said, trying to find the right words. ''With the Circle Kingsley and Luthor created, it's possible that they will be transferred there from Hogwarts along with more new wizards.''

''What Circle?!'' Ron asked almost sitting up.

''New educational system for wizards and muggles who are curious to learn about the magical history, creatures and theories,'' was Harry's short answer. ''It will be overseen by me... and Leonard Snart.''

''Captain Cold!?'' the Flash and Superman said in unison.

''He would leading a security team overseeing that no one misuses the magic taught to anyone and so become, quote, a new Voldemort,'' Harry said telling what he had been asked, ''and I will work as the headmaster, overseeing the teachers and the students.''

''And minister Shacklebot actually agreed to that!?'' Superman asked obviously disgusted by the thought. ''Shacklebot allowed Lex Luthor to hand your people over into the hands of supercriminals!?''

''He also asked me to revive Dumbledore's Army inside the Circle so that the teachers and students will be able to hold up against Captain Cold,'' Harry answered, holding his ground. ''Hoping that it won't come to that.''

Superman's response was leaving the the Watchtower and flying back to Earth as Ginny looked at Ron and Hermione.

''Doctor Fate was right,'' she said shaking her head. ''Rose and Hugo won't have you two growing up.''

''For the time being, luv,'' John said taking out his cigarettes back out. ''When this mess gets settled, that future won't get to last forever.''

* * *

 _Bat-Family:_

''MOOO!''

Was that A COW!? Helena moved closer to where she had heard voice deeper in to the Batcave and actually found a wooden pen built around a white and brown furred cow eating hay. The sight was unexpected and it got even more weirder when the cow took notice of Helena's presence by lifting it's head and looked at her, face to face. The cow looked like any other cow by it's eyes, but around it's eyes the fur was actually in so that the brown fur was in an actual bat shape. And on it's back there was a small cape tied to it's bell-collar.

''Moo!'' the 'Batcow' mooed looking at Helena. ''Moo?''

''Ummm,'' Helena just stood there thinking how to respond to the cow, until it reached it's mouth at the pen's gate and freed itself. ''Oh, where do you think you're going?''

The cow stopped, looked at Helena again and then continued it's way to elsewhere in the cave.

''Hey, come back!'' Helena said starting to pursue the cow, that didn't even run but walked slowly. ''How do you get a cow to listen to you?''

The Batcow made it's way with Helena in it's passive pursuit all the way to the Batcomputer and joined in the company of a black and white cat and Great Dane breed dog. The dog barked at the cow as greeting, the cat nodded and the cow mooed.

''What the hell am I watching?'' Helena asked herself looking at the animals as 2 bikes and Batmobile drove their way into the Batcave.

''Remind me, why do we have animals living here?'' Jason Todd asked getting off his bike and removing his red hood.

''Damian's pet's, not the priority!'' Nightwing said getting out of the Batmobile with Black Bat and begun to run to the quarantine tent this world's Bruce Wayne was no longer was inside.

 **BOOM!**

A Boom Tube opened bringing Cyborg and Robin to the cave, the latter running and yelling ''Father!''

''Moo!'' the cow mooed after Robin, who didn't have time to acknowledge his pets.

''He'll come around,'' Cyborg spoke to his had an then sent it as a signal from his left hand to the animals. ''How are you feeling?''

''Honestly?'' Helena asked, looking around the foreign Batcave. ''I feel out of place.''

''How do think I felt the first time I saw myself like this?'' Cyborg asked spreading his arms. ''Half man, half machine. I know it's not the same thing as losing your grandfather and your home world, but it's the same perspective as your life no longer being what it used to be.''

''At least you're still living in same world,'' Helena retorted. ''I'm still figuring out the different versions of my parents, these new brothers and sister and then there are the animals. Not to mention what just happened in there.''

''And what exactly did happen in there!?'' Nightwing asked marching out of the tent. ''Catwoman fled while we were on our way back, so I'm asking you. What happened!?''

Helena had not yet even begun to comprehend what she had seen happening to this world's Bruce Wayne and while she was trying to find the right words to explain, Nightwing had marched his way in front of her and begun to glare at her in the same way she remembered her dad had done so as her world's Batman.

''What happ-''

''Hey, enough,'' Cyborg said stepping in between Helena and Nightwing. ''Barbara told me she and Alfred saw some of what happened too, right.''

''All we did was hear a noise and see that Bruce was gone,'' Barbara said wheeling her way out of the quarantine tent with everyone else. ''It was like pulse, wheezing pulse making a sound-''

''Like this?'' Cyborg asked projecting a hologram from his forehead of a what looked like an old telephone booth but was blue and POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX.

 **VWORP... VWORP... VWORP...**

The hologram of the box blinked in and out of existence making the exact sound coming from Cyborg' left arm that Helena remembered hearing when this world's Bruce Wayne had started to disappear.

''Yeah, that!'' Barbara said pointing at the hologram. ''You know what it is?''

''This thing is called a TARDIS,'' Cyborg said creating another projection next to the police box portraying grey haired old man pointing something towards Cyborg. ''When Lobo attacked the Watchtower he lead the Justice League to another parallel Earth, where we came across this thing and it's pilot, calling himself the Doctor.''

''Who is he?'' Nightwing asked observing and memorizing the features of the Doctor from the hologram.

''A Time Lord, according to himself,'' Cyborg continued. ''We got to his world through the same Rift in Cardiff that the Crime Syndicate used getting here. If Batman disappeared in the sounds of the Doctor's ship, he could have more information about what happened.''

''Do you know how to contact this Doctor?'' Barbara asked as Nightwing walked to the side table next to the Batcomputer.

''Him, not that sure,'' Cyborg said. ''But maybe his ship will be interested if I send it's sound back to it from Cardiff's Rift.''

''So there is a chance that Bruce might be coming back,'' Nightwing said picking up the Batsuit he had left next to the Batcomputer. ''How long do you think will be long before Batman's absence get's noticed?''

''Master Richard,'' Alfred said, ''are you suggesting that-''

''I will wear this for the time being if I have to,'' Dick Grayson said removing his Nightwing mask and laid it on the table. ''Doesn't mean I have to like it.''

''So, this is what my life is now,'' Helena said removing her Huntress mask and looked at the hair to the cowl, the other looking at his future in disgust and the other one walking with his hood hiding his face to pet his animals.

''Moo!''

* * *

 _Superman and Lex Luthor:_

'' _We built you a cage, of diamonds and gold, most beautiful place, for you to go_ ,'' went the lyrics of the song Lex Luthor was listening in the comfort of his penthouse office in LexCorp Plaza. '' _We brought you the Moon, and showed you the light. Yet all that you wanted, was the freedom to fly_ -''

 **THUMB!**

Lex pressed pause on his remote and then the button that opened the window where Superman was floating in the air.

''What have you done, Luthor?'' Superman asked in a passive aggressive tone in his voice.

''Ever since I hired Leonard Snart as Head of Security, position he is going to be relocating from soon,'' Lex said, dodging the question, ''I have developed a new taste in music and lyrics hidden in the best of them.''

''I was talking about the Circle,'' Superman said with his eyes burning.

''I merely presented it to the Minister of Magic as possible option to go through in a world that knows wizards,'' Lex said innocently as he got off his chair. ''I didn't tell him to through with it. Minister Shacklebot was the one who saw the potential in the Circle as it was presented to him and he was happy with the arrangements done in it's creation.''

''And Captain Cold's part?'' Superman asked.

''Mr Snart is merely advancing in his legitimate career in security business,'' Lex answered in the obviously humoring response. ''Who am I to tell him not go for it?''

Superman kept floating in the air in silence, signaling to Lex that he had no response to it.

''Have heard anything from Ronald Weasley by any chance?'' Lex asked changing the subject. ''A.R.G.U.S put up a wanted warrant on him after he allegedly butchered most of the people working in there.''

''No,'' Superman said, not in a haste or too relaxed. ''I haven't seen or heard from him.''

''But if he were anywhere on the planet, you of all people could find him,'' Lex said pointing out that fact. ''I have heard rumors about him being in Australia, but funny thing it's as if someone had removed all traces of his presence there from all the cybernetic systems.''

''If I will or any of the League will find Ron,'' Superman said as a spoken statement, ''he will be brought forward with charges based on the forensic evidence the Flash found from the crime scene.''

''Amusing,'' Lex replied humored. ''Magic and science, last those two were seen together, the Crime Syndicate stepped into our world.''

Superman didn't respond to this but kept floating outside Luthor's window. The two men kept on a shot staring contest until

 **BROOOM!**

turning their glances at the bay between Metropolis and Gotham, where freighters' horn signaled that they had already sailed to begin the construction of the new Circle Tower between the two cities.

'' _It's Heavy, heavy, heavy, but you are not the only one_!'' the music continued as Lex's way of saying this conversation is over and closed the window. '' _Whose tired of giving, being afraid of the Oblivion. Could it be that your Curse is a Gift? But the crown on your head never felt this, Heavy_!''

With the conversation not going anywhere anymore, Superman flew away.

* * *

 _A.R.G.U.S:_

''You wished to see me, Doctor?'' Amanda Waller asked walking into Doctor Terrance Thirteen's laboratory. ''And who gave you access to Moone?

''I have analyzed the samples collected from Task Force X's assignment and I think you will find this very interesting,'' Doctor Thirteen answered holding a petri dish and a test tube and walking past June Moone in a Hannibal Lecter styled gurney. ''As for Ms Moone's presence, you know I need someone else to see and feel the the effect's due to immunity.''

''Your finds, Doctor?'' Waller asked impatiently.

''I believe this new method of using blood can be used to that we can follow the one who donated it,'' Doctor Thirteen explained. ''My ancestors had researched this some form of blood powered magic used by people referred as maleficarums.''

''Blood Mages, you mean?'' Waller asked with a scent of disgust in her voice.

''If you wish to call them that,'' Doctor Thirteen answered passively. ''But as I said, take blood into a tube perform some spell and or ritual and we can use the blood sample to trace the location of the person from who the blood came from.''

''Some spell or a ritual?'' Waller asked. ''Which one is it?''

''I still need to work with Ms Moone in order to learn how to make the blood like that,'' Doctor Thirteen explained. ''Or an active maleficarum, which don't really exist in today's world.''

''Except for Ronald Weasley apparently,'' Waller said remembering what she had been told from the earlier massacre. ''I have assigned people to locate him. Once we know where he is, we will send Task Force X to bring him to you.''

''Having a maleficarum would speed the creation of such a phylactery,'' Doctor Thirteen said using new terms. ''That is what my ancestors called these blood tracers.''

''Keep up the habit and let me know once you have learned how to make one,'' Waller said ready to leave, but stopped. ''Terrance, how is your daughter, by the way?''

''I saw the news announcements, Director,'' was Doctor Thirteen's response. ''Traci will be joining the new Circle once it's opened.''

''Good to hear that,'' Waller said and left Doctor Thirteen to his work the June Moone and the phylactery.

* * *

 _Batman:_

'' _Damian_...'' Bruce muttered in delirium as he begun to reach back consciousness.

''It is done, Zireael,'' a foreign male voice spoke on Bruce's left side. ''We have healed this shem's wounds as requested by the Dread Wolf.''

''I appreciate your help,'' a young female voice spoke on Bruce's right side. ''The Dread Wolf said that he would be returning to the People soon.''

''The Trickster God's arrival will be prepared for, but the People won't have to greet Him with any respect,'' the male voice grunted with disinterest. ''Our clan has members in the Inquisition and they will be informed of what you have told.''

''He would politely ask for your clan to hear Him out before letting the whole world know of his return,'' the female voice said in a polite manner that hid mocking humor. ''And I have already noticed that you're awake, so you can stop pretending to be asleep.''

Right. No need to pretend anymore. Bruce combined getting up with incapacitating the people nearest to him and opened his eyes to sight of tiny and slim figured people with face tattoos aiming bows and arrows at him in what looked like a forest camp. And along with with them an elder man with similar face tattoos pointing a glowing staff at Bruce.

''Stop,'' the previously spoken female voice said from behind Bruce's ear and suddenly there was a long sword held by Bruce's throat and a hand grasping a hold over his exposed torso. ''Keeper Hawen didn't heal your wounds to have his hunters fill you with arrows.''

Bruce turned his head around to the where he had been talked from and saw the face of young, possibly in her early 20s, woman with ashen white hair and a scar running across her left eye.

'' _Where the Hell am I_!?''

* * *

 **Author's notes:** It has been a... well, it could have been a better run. This story is over and for Harry Potter and the rest of the DC Universe it will continue in **Life in the Circle of Magi**. For what is going on with Batman in this scene onwards, you can read up on that from **Dragon Age Inquisition: Another Anchor.**

Yep, it's over now. I would reply to reviews, but so few of you have been reviewing the story in it's latest chapters, so I'll just ask for the final thoughts from those of you who have read up this far. Was this a good story, or if this was a bad story, how could it have been made better?

Oh, and the song Lex Luthor was listening in his scene is _Heavy_ by _Lauri Ylönen_. Or a parody of it, since I changed some of the lyrics in a way that served the irony of the current situation.


End file.
